De Rodillas
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Cinco años después de la batalla final de Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy es el conserje nocturno de El Profeta. Harry Potter está en San Mungo capacitándose como sanador. Un cubo de basura, un golpe en la cabeza, y ya tenemos nuestra historia armada. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Capítulo 1

**Nombre del fic: **De Rodillas**  
**

**Nombre original: **On One's Knees**  
**

**Escrito por: **la famosa autora anónima de _Lettered _y_ Vamos a Fingir que la Guerra ha terminado_.

**Beteado por:** **Suiris E'Doluc** -quien se merece mucho más que una corbata por eso- ^^ Gracias! ;D

**Notas: **

Uno de mis fics favoritos. Es Angst con ganas, pero es endemoniadamente bueno. Vale completamente la pena. (cuando no puedo escribir lo mío, me pongo a traducir. Se nota, ¿no?)

Longfic de 6 capítulos.

* * *

**De Rodillas**

**Capítulo 1  
**

------------------------------------------------------

**_Viernes 20 de septiembre del 2004, 11:34 p.m._**

Revisé mi varita. Me quedaban quince hechizos. Mierda. Sólo tenía quince hechizos para lo que restaba del mes. Y este año, el otoño se había adelantado. Lo que significaba que tendría que elegir entre conjurar encantamientos para calentar mi cuarto o usar mi ración mensual de magia para hacer las faenas de limpieza más pesadas en _El Profeta._

Apreté fuertemente mi boca y luché contra las ganas de gritar "Jódanse" a las decenas de cubos de basura que ya había vaciado y al centenar de metros cuadrados de piso que ya había barrido, porque el resultado final era que yo necesitaba ese trabajo. Cuatro años en Azkaban no se desvanecían del recuerdo de nadie. Había solicitado trabajo en no menos de veinte sitios, y había sido violentamente echado de dieciséis de ellos. En los otros cuatro me habían arrojado encima a sus perros.

—Ese no es mi problema, Malfoy —había canturreado Weasley después de que yo regresara a su oficina con las manos vacías, con una mordedura de perro sanando en uno de mis brazos—. Las reglas de tu libertad condicional establecen que debes tener _pruebas _de que has encontrado trabajo antes de cumplir las dos semanas de tu liberación. Creemos que es un problema de actitud que otros seis meses en Azkaban podrían curar. Lo que pasa es que no estás tratando lo suficientemente duro.

No estaba tratando lo suficientemente duro. Típico mortífago holgazán, que sólo se moría por regresar a su celda de lujo en Azkaban.

Al siguiente día, cuando me aparecí con una prueba por escrito de que había encontrado trabajo –gracias a Hugo Greengras-, la decepción de Weasley era tan evidente que casi me temí que me diera un puñetazo de pura frustración. Pero entonces leyó que yo había sido contratado por _El Profeta _para cubrir el puesto del conserje nocturno bajo un sueldo miserable; apenas sí sería algo más que un elfo doméstico glorificado.

—El trabajo perfecto para el hurón cabroncete que eres —sonrió él. Si no podía mandarme de regreso a Azkaban, se aseguraría de que mi vida afuera de la prisión fuera un verdadero infierno.

Un piso más que limpiar y entonces podría salir. Ya era fin de semana. Joder, esa noche me dolían las rodillas. Usando mi escoba como bastón, me incliné sobre ella para aligerarme un poco de mi propio peso mientras recorría la oficina. Vacié todos los cubos de basura, barrí todo el piso alrededor de cada escritorio. La mayor parte de la gente ni siquiera se molestaba en arrojar la basura al cubo; tiraban sus porquerías al mismo suelo. Dejen que el mortífago la recoja. Lo cual, yo hacía. Porque ese era mi _trabajo_.

Y aquella cabrona de Brown. Su idea de _diversión _ era mandarle a todo el mundo cartas llenas de brillitos, por lo que yo tenía que invertir gran cantidad de mi tiempo en barrer cerca de su escritorio. Brown escribía la columna de consultas sentimentales. Sus consejos siempre eran pura mierda. Me pregunté cuántas vidas habría jodido con sus insípidas respuestas.

Una rodilla se me trancó. Me detuve para frotarme.

—Muévete, pendeja —le supliqué. Había estado demasiado ahorrativo con el ungüento, intentando que me durara un par de días más. Al minuto que el clima había cambiado, seguramente Chalmers se había reído con gusto sabiendo que yo me estaría poniendo nervioso por lo mismo. _Abre la boca, Draco. _Si mañana conseguía levantarme de la cama, estaría en la botica del imbécil por la tarde, dándole mi botella sin decir palabra, esperando por más ungüento. El maldito sapo calvo se relamería y agitaría las manos por la expectación, seguido por un chillido: "Ah, sí, señor Malfoy, lo estaba esperando. ¿Vamos a la trastienda para proseguir con nuestros negocios?"

Yo moría por decirle, al menos una sola vez, decirle en voz muy alta, delante de todo el mundo: "No, maldito hijo de puta. ¿Qué te parece si te la chupo aquí mismo? Porque los dos sabemos que no tengo el dinero para pagarte el ungüento, pero si no lo compro, no puedo caminar. Considerando que mi boca en tu verga es la moneda en cuestión, bájate tu puta cremallera ya mismo".

Aquel último período en San Mungo me había causado un odio patológico hacia los sanadores, quienes me pusieron en forma para que pudiera soportar el juicio. La ironía de eso fue que parecía que las sutilezas escapan de su entendimiento. Pertenecer al lado perdedor significaba hacerse de la vista gorda ante aquel viejo adagio: nunca hechices a nadie por la espalda. Fui muy afortunado de que nadie me hubiese asesinado… aunque, para ser francos, no podría haberlos culpado. Si mi familia hubiera sido víctima de los abusos a los que aquel demente sometía a la gente… Oh, esperen. Mi familia también estuvo, fue víctima de ello. Dado que los sanadores estaban curándome de maldiciones que me habían arrojado los partidarios de Potter, tuve la ligera sospecha de que mi sufrimiento de aquellas semanas fue poco más que una venganza.

¿Un mortífago en agonía? Nah, él no tiene _tanto _dolor. Déjenlo que aguante otros veinte minutos. Y, sí, _soy _paranoico, lo que para un Malfoy es otra manera de decir "inteligente". Una prueba de lo mucho que odiaba el hospital era que prefería ir a chupar la verga de Chalmers en vez de regresar a ese lugar.

Destrabé mi rodilla y cojeé alrededor del escritorio de Brown, el cual estaba lleno de montoncitos de brillantina morada. Murmurando "perra, perra, perra" entre dientes, limpié la brillantina, me senté para recuperar el aliento, y leí la pila de correo para obtener mi diversión diaria. Adoraba leer las cartas que recibía Brown. Lo único más patético que las mismas cartas que le enviaban, eran las respuestas de ella. Que le pagaran tan bien por escribir semejantes estupideces, era mucho más que exasperante.

Inicialmente yo las leía sólo para reírme un rato, ya que la risa era algo que no existía mucho en mi vida por esos días –la ironía amarga estaba a punto de ser tan bueno como eso- y había aprendido a tomar placer en donde pudiera encontrarlo. Pero después de un par de semanas, yo mismo había comenzado a escribir respuestas a aquellas cartas a las que Brown todavía no contestaba, en parte para divertirme más, y en parte porque, aparte de las cartas que le escribía a mi madre, esa se convirtió en la única ocasión en la que podía expresar mi sentir. Recibir las mayores humillaciones veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, nunca había sido mi fuerte, y mis respuestas eran puro Draco Malfoy.

Esa noche, el botín no era menos histérico.

_Querida Lavie._

_Mi novio dice que soy una vaca. ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir con eso?_

_La Mugidora__ de Manchester._

La respuesta de Brown era la normal.

_Querida Manchester._

Inicialmente Brown había escrito "Querida Mugidora", pero luego lo había tachado. Merlín, sálvame de vivir entre idiotas.

_Tu novio y tú están teniendo problemas de comunicación. Debes sentarte con él y mirarlo directo a los ojos. No permitas que se escabulla._

En ese punto había insertado un corazoncito, el cual era el logotipo de su firma. Fingí que me vomitaba para mi propia diversión.

_Míralo directo a los ojos y dile: "Mi amor, no nos estamos comunicando. ¿Qué es con exactitud lo que quieres decir cuando me llamas así? ¿Cuál es el significado de la palabra "vaca" cuando te refieres a mí?" Te aseguro de que una vez que las líneas de comunicación estén abiertas, su relación tendrá bases mucho más firmes y seguras. Hazme saber cómo te va con esa conversación. Me importa mucho._

_Cariños y muchísisimos besos,_

_Lavie._

Perra estúpida. Arrugué su respuesta y la arrojé lejos. No sólo había estado escribiendo respuestas a las cartas que ella no había contestado, si no que últimamente también me había estado consignando al cubo de basura las respuestas que todavía no mandaba y yo mismo escribía las mías. Ella ya les había dado a los elfos su copia para imprimir en el diario. Esas respuestas iban directo a los destinatarios.

_Querida y despistada Bovina Suplente._

_Lo que eso significa es que tú ya tienes a tu novio hasta la madre, y él está a punto de botarte. Será mejor que seas tú quien ría al último, así que dale una buena patada en el trasero y mándalo a la mierda, pero pronto. Esto es lo que tienes que decirle: "Es la última vez que me insultas, tarado impasible. La puerta de este establo se ha cerrado para ti." Una vez que hayas mandado a la goma al pendejete éste, trabaja para mejorar tu autoestima. Deja de ser un imán atrae-imbéciles._

_Saludos,_

_Lavender._

Como un bono extra, dibujé un círculo con una diagonal atravesándolo, y la palabra "imbécil" al centro.

_¿Comunicación? _¿Con un hombre que le dice que es una vaca? Lanzarle una maldición que lo dejara sin testículos se acerca más a lo correcto. ¿Qué era lo que Lavender estaba pensando? Claro, la mujer seguramente _era _una vaca, pero, ¿por qué tenía que soportar los insultos de este idiota? Si vas a insultar a alguien, al menos que sea con una palabra que tenga más de cuatro letras. "Perra" tiene cinco letras en total.

La siguiente carta era mucho muy diferente a las típicas chorradas que solían llegar.

_Querida Lavie._

_Soy un hombre de más de veinte años. Me casé muy joven. Mi esposa es una persona maravillosa. Ella quiere que ya comencemos a tener familia, pero yo he estado dándole largas, lo cual nos ha traído problemas y discusiones. Tengo todo lo que pensé que necesitaba para ser feliz. Una casa bonita, un trabajo grandioso, una esposa fantástica. Las cosas van muy bien. Honestamente, la idea de tener una vida así fue lo que me mantuvo con vida durante la guerra. Quería tener hijos, pero recientemente creo que me he sentido atraído por otros hombres, y eso me aterroriza. ¿Deberé comenzar una familia? Antes de casarme no tuve muchas experiencias sexuales, y me he estado preguntando si será sólo que tengo curiosidad. Quiero decir, tener curiosidad no significa que sea gay, ¿o sí?_

_Triste._

Brown no había respondido esa carta, lo cual no me sorprendía; cualquier problema más allá de jóvenes mujeres tratando de atrapar marido quedaba fuera de su conocimiento. Su cerebro sólo funcionaba en un sentido. Lo más seguro era que, por la mañana, le daría esa carta a su asistente, que era una mujer igual de frívola que hacía juego con la insipidez de Brown, y quien seguramente tampoco podría darle a este pobre y patético baboso la respuesta que se merecía.

Bueno, yo podría.

_Querido Triste._

_¿Estás demente o qué? Por favor, que ni siquiera se te ocurra tener niños si tienes la más ligera sospecha de que eres gay. Al menos que a tu esposa no le moleste compartir tu verga. Con otros hombres. Sal a la calle, busca un hombre que se relama ante la vista de tu trasero e invítalo a ir contigo. No es ninguna aritmancia. Si la mano de otro hombre sobre tu pene te hace gritar "Sacúdemela ya en este instante o te mato", creo que está bastante claro para cuál lado bateas. Puedo asumir que tú y tu esposa tienen algún tipo de acuerdo tácito para no engañarse mutuamente. En este caso, son tonterías. Es mucho mejor que la "engañes" con uno en este momento, que encontrarte a ti mismo en diez años escapándote a Londres para ligar hombres en bares porque el sexo con tu esposa será como hacerlo con una botella de leche._

_Puede ser que sólo tengas curiosidad, considerando que no tuviste mucha experiencia sexual antes de casarte –_lo cual yo asumí como su manera de decir que sólo había sobado a su esposa y que eso fue lo más lejos que pudo llegar antes de su noche de bodas- _o puede ser que realmente seas gay. Si amas a tu esposa, hazle un favor y descubre qué es exactamente lo que quieres. Ella es lo suficientemente joven como para comenzar de nuevo con alguien más. ¿Así o más claro? Negar que eres gay y después admitirlo ante tu esposa cuando tenga cuarenta y cinco años es garantía segura de que lanzara en tu dirección al menos tres hechizos diferentes de castración. Y yo no la culparía._

_Saludos,_

_Lavander._

La respuesta de Brown seguramente habría sido alguna diatriba histérica a favor de la santidad del matrimonio y lleno de referencias disfrazadas de que nuestro rol en la tierra era engendrar niños, los cuales, también, tarde o temprano se casarían. Yo sospechaba que Brown recibía sobornos de parte de organizadores de bodas y de proveedores de guarderías, porque todos sus consejos estaban encaminados a llevar a la gente ante el altar o hacia la sala de maternidad del hospital.

Pero bueno. El malvado no merece descanso, es hora de regresar a trabajar. Puse las dos cartas que había escrito en sendos sobres, las arrojé a la trampilla de correo para que salieran en las lechuzas de la mañana, y comencé a empujar mi escoba. Pobre tonto. Me daba lástima. No era como si yo nunca hubiera tenido dudas acerca de _mi_ lado a la hora de batear. Si la guerra no hubiera jodido todo, claro está. Hubiera hecho lo tradicional y me habría casado para mantener la línea de los Malfoy. Pansy y yo ya teníamos todo resuelto. Ella iba a ser la señora Malfoy, y una vez que yo hubiera cumplido con mis obligaciones familiares, habría salido de casa y hecho exactamente lo que le acababa de aconsejar al señor Triste Patético Idiota que no hiciera: recorrer los bares para ligar hombres cada vez que tuviera oportunidad. Al menos había obtenido algo positivo cuando el Ministerio había confiscado todos los valores de los Malfoy: podía follar con quien yo quisiera. Como no tenía nada para heredar, pues no necesitaba casarme para tener herederos. A pesar de que la idea de que la línea de los Malfoy muriera conmigo no me terminaba de agradar, tenía que admitir que mis perspectivas eran inexistentes desde que Pansy había muerto.

Mi querida Pansy. Su risa gutural, siempre surgiendo rápida cuando yo le decía una broma…

Si no hubiera estado pensando en Pansy, no me habría tropezado con el cubo de basura. No me habría golpeado la cabeza contra el escritorio que estaba frente a mí. Y no habría terminado en el hospital con una conmoción cerebral.

* * *

**_Sábado 21 de septiembre del 2004, 7:34 a.m._**

A pesar del dolor y del sobrecogedor sentido de desconexión, al despertar inmediatamente supe en dónde me encontraba. El brutal y fuerte olor a desinfectante y las puntas de mis dedos picándome por culpa de las sábanas demasiado almidonadas, significaba una sola cosa: San Mungo.

La cabeza me punzaba, y seguramente me había golpeado la rodilla derecha cuando me caí porque me dolía muchísimo, como si fuera el culo y me hubieran follado seis al mismo tiempo. La combinación del almidón y del residuo que dejaba el Encantamiento Desinfectante jugaba a su antojo con mi nariz. Estornudé, lo que hizo que todo me doliera un millón de veces más. No sabía si sostenerme la cabeza o la rodilla.

—¿Está usted despierto, señor Malfoy? —preguntó una voz severa.

Lentamente, abrí los ojos. Una enfermera estaba parada a mi lado. Los nudillos de la mano con la que sostenía un orinal contra su estómago, brillaban de tan blancos.

—Si va a vomitar, hágalo ya. No quiero estar cambiando sábanas.

Basándome en la manera salvaje con la que sostenía el orinal y en la expresión de su cara, supe que ella había perdido a alguien en la guerra por culpa de los mortífagos, y sólo necesitaba una pequeña excusa para golpearme con esa cosa que traía entre las manos hasta hacerme pulpa. Vomitar sobre las sábanas seguramente bastaría. Ni siquiera me estaba viendo a la cara. Estaba mirando mi brazo. Mi marca.

Metí mi brazo marcado bajo las sábanas y le hice una seña con la mano del otro para que se alejara. Cerré los ojos.

—Quédese despierto —ladró ella—. El sanador necesita examinarlo otra vez. Sospecha que usted tiene una conmoción cerebral.

Una conmoción sonaba bien. En Azkaban me habían golpeado varias veces, y este confuso dolor se sentía como la vez que un auror había quebrado una silla contra mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos.

—¿Ya me ha visto un sanador? —logré preguntar con voz ronca.

—Sí. Lo vio cuando lo trajeron vía chimenea, pero hubo una urgencia y lo llamaron. Regresará en breve. Ha sido una noche atareada —resopló la enfermera—. Siempre estamos muy atareados para sanar a los que son de la calaña de usted.

—Bueno —murmuré—. No soy nadie pero…

—Malfoy —dijo Potter mientras entraba al cuarto.

Por supuesto. Potter.

No había cambiado mucho. Continuaba siendo muy delgado; la bata del hospital le quedaba holgada. La cicatriz, continuaba prominente, medio escondida debajo de una capa de cabello oscuro, el cual ya había comenzado a teñirse con tonos de gris. La única diferencia visible era la ausencia de sus anteojos marca Potter. El romance que _El Profeta _sostenía con él continuaba hasta ese día. Yo no tenía ni seis días de haber salido de prisión cuando ya sabía que Potter se había casado con la comadrejilla justo después de que me hubieran encerrado, que estaba en su último año de residencia en San Mungo, que su esposa era la buscadora de las Holyhead Harpies, que vivían en Hogsmeade y que tenían una perra labrador llamada Babitas.

Mientras yo me consumía en Azkaban –mi carrera a elegir se limitaba a decidir entre morirme de hambre o chupar la verga de aquel imbécil-, Potter había decidido convertirse en sanador. Lo cual tenía sentido en una manera patética y completamente predecible. La fanática necesidad que tenía Potter de andar salvando gente encontraría una salida natural y diaria en la sanación.

Caminó hasta mi cama y me ofreció la mano con el aire experto de quien hace eso cien veces al día. Se la tomé por un breve momento, sonriendo en privado por la ironía. Me llevó trece años, cuatro de ellos en una celda de la prisión, para que Potter por fin me diera la mano.

—Alguien en _El Profeta_ te encontró desmayado en el suelo. Asumió que estabas ebrio…

—¡_No estaba _ebrio! —grité. Cristo, eso era lo único que me faltaba para que me despidieran. Alguien corriendo rumores de que me emborrachaba en el trabajo.

—No te sulfures. Cuando te giré, vi la contusión en tu sien. Te tropezaste y te golpeaste la cabeza, ¿no? —La voz de Potter era fría, profesional, distante. Nadie que nos escuchara a los dos pensaría que nos habíamos conocido (y odiado) desde hacía más de trece años.

Respiré profundamente, tratando de contener el pánico. Entonces, todo estaba bien. Sabían que no había estado ebrio.

—Aparentemente. Recuerdo que me caí con un cubo de basura, y luego, nada.

—Siéntate —ordenó Potter—. Estás hecho un jodido desastre, Malfoy. ¿Qué te pasó en el cuello?

—Me afeité —gruñí.

—Necesitas practicar tus encantamientos para afeitar. Parece como si te hubieras afeitado con una hoz. Con los ojos cerrados.

Y así se sentía. Esos días había estado usando de ésas maquinillas para afeitar muggles, las cuales eran muy baratas. No podía desperdiciar mi preciosa asignación mensual en encantamientos para afeitar. Esa tarde, cuando me había afeitado, mis manos estaban tan rígidas por culpa del frío que apenas sí podía sostener la maquinilla, olvídate de blandirla con precisión.

—A ver. —Sanó las heridas con un leve floreo de su mano—. Ahora, sigue con la vista la punta de mi varita.

Cada vez que nos habíamos encontrado no había habido nada entre nosotros más que sólo enojo, perpetuamente cocido a fuego lento. Pero ignoré eso; entre más obediente me portara, más rápido me iría a casa. Obedecí, tratando de no hacer muecas por el esfuerzo de seguir la punta de la varita de Potter mientras iba y venía por todo mi campo visual. Entonces, Potter tocó mi frente con ella y las punzadas borrosas se detuvieron.

—Una ligera conmoción, pero nada que un par de días en cama no pueda curar. _Accio sujetapapeles. _—Un sujetapapeles con un gran fajo llegó volando a través de la puerta. Potter escribió un par de palabras y firmó el papel—. Aquí tienes un comprobante para el trabajo. ¿Qué es lo que haces en _El Profeta_?

—Soy el conserje nocturno. Limpio la mierda de los demás.

A su favor, Potter no sonrió burlesco y trató de disimular su sorpresa.

—Oh, eh… no vayas al trabajo hasta la siguiente semana.

Como si pudiera hacer eso. Si no trabajaba, no ganaba nada.

—De acuerdo —dije, y de todas maneras tomé el papel que me daba.

—¿Algo más que te esté molestando? He estado aquí más de doce horas y todavía tengo un infartado y un caso de neumonía antes de que pueda irme a casa. Si tú estás bien, entonces hemos terminado.

Me tendió la mano para despedirse. La última cosa que yo quería hacer era pasar más tiempo ante la presencia de Potter, pero ya que estaba ahí, también podía sacar ventaja de su habilidad si eso significaba posponer la mamada mensual de Chalmers. Por otra parte, gustosamente prefería tragarme mi orgullo en vez de la asquerosa corrida de aquel pervertido.

—Las rodillas me duelen mucho, especialmente la derecha. Debo haber caído sobre ella.

Potter no dijo nada, pero su boca se tensó. Logré tragarme una réplica impertinente y en vez de eso mascullé algo entre dientes que esperaba hubiera sonado como un "Por favor" lo suficientemente amable.

—Coloca tus piernas colgando a un lado de la cama —ordenó Potter, con un tono que decía "terminemos con esto de una vez".

Hice un gesto de dolor cuando moví las piernas por encima del colchón. La boca de Potter se tensó más.

—No estoy fingiendo, maldito estúpido —espeté.

—Claro —ladró Potter como respuesta y masculló "Hipogrifo" entre dientes. Agitó su varita sobre mis rodillas con un rápido y somero movimiento. Luego, la agitó de nuevo. Y otra vez.

—Enfermera Swift —llamó Potter, y la mujer que quería matarme asomó su cabeza dentro del cuarto—. Dígale a Vickery que vea al paciente de la habitación diez, y a Saunders, el de la habitación cinco, si me hace el favor.

—¿Seguro, señor Potter? —preguntó ella, todo el tiempo asesinándome con la mirada.

—Muy seguro, enfermera. Gracias —añadió Potter con aire distraído, todavía agitando su varita sobre mis rodillas y trazando complicados diseños con ella.

Con la boca formé la palabra "Jódete", dirigiéndome hacia la enfermera antes de que ella sacara la cabeza de mi cuarto.

—Vi eso, Malfoy. Abstente de abusar verbalmente de mi personal. La única razón por la que no saco a patadas tu grosero trasero de aquí, es porque no estás "fingiendo". Tus rodillas _están _seriamente dañadas, Malfoy, y no es sólo por el golpe de esta noche. Tienes una artritis de consideración en ambas rodillas. ¿Cómo puedes caminar?

—No muy bien —admití, por alguna razón sintiéndome infantilmente reivindicado—. Todo el tiempo me duelen, las hijas de puta.

—¿Esto se siente mejor? —La varita de Potter danzó por encima de mis rodillas con una complicada serie de movimientos.

¡Por Jesucristo! Por primera vez en cuatro años, el dolor de mis rodillas desapareció. Levanté la vista y lo único que pude hacer fue mirarlo fijamente.

—¿Mejor? —me preguntó otra vez.

Asentí.

—Pero me temo que es sólo temporal. Va a llevarse un largo tratamiento antes de que podamos llegar al punto donde te sientas cómodo, al menos. Mándame una lechuza la siguiente semana para darte una cita.

—Lo haré —mentí.

—Bien —dijo Potter distraídamente mientras continuaba agitando su varita. Continuaba sonando como un bobo, aunque eso parecía ser más un remanente de su niñez que una evidencia de incompetencia, si mis agradecidas rodillas servían como prueba de ello—. ¿Cómo demonios te dañaste tanto las rodillas?

¿Qué podía decirle que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de la verdad y que lo dejara contento? Quizá menos era mejor que más.

—Azkaban es muy frío durante el invierno, Potter —le respondí, tratando de mostrar un vestigio de mi vieja y arrastrada manera de hablar.

Potter levantó la mirada.

—He tratado a muchas personas que han estado en Azkaban. Nadie tenía una artritis tan grave como la que tú tienes en las rodillas. Necesito saber qué te ocurrió para poder tratarte.

Oh, mierda. Grandísima mierda. Potter no iba a dejar que me fuera si no se lo confesaba primero. De acuerdo. Después de todo, Potter ya estaba crecidito.

—Mi celda era una de las más húmedas de Azkaban. Permanecía inundada los doce meses del año, y durante seis de esos meses la temperatura ambiente en el piso estaba varios grados bajo cero. Podías patinar sobre el hielo. La hermana de mi guardia fue asesinada por un mortífago. No yo, si es que te importa saberlo. Creo que fue mi tía Bella, pero eso no importa. Si quería comer mis tres alimentos al día, tenía que disculparme ante él durante una hora. De rodillas. Y luego, tenía que chupársela. No me dejaba comer hasta que se corría. A veces, parecía tardar siglos. Ergo, las rodillas jodidas.

La mandíbula de Potter había caído hasta algún lado del suelo cuando dije "chupársela", y no se cerró hasta que dejé de hablar.

—Y-yo… yo —tartamudeó y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No me crees.

Potter no respondió, sólo continuó mirándome con esa expresión de estúpido en su cara. Yo tenía la esperanza que me dijera: "Por supuesto que está bromeando, ¿no, señor Malfoy?"

—El guardia tiene un lunar en la parte interior de uno de sus muslos. Su testículo derecho es más grande que el izquierdo. También tiene una salchichita, no mayor de diez centímetros. Erecta. Revisa eso, Potter. Verás que no estoy mintiendo. —El fuego lento con el que se cocía nuestro enojo se había ido y ahora sólo había rabia ardiendo sin control—. Quizá hasta permita que lo veas mientras viola al pobre infeliz que tenga ahora bajo su cuidado. Lárgate a aliviar a tu infartado.

Potter palideció.

Yo no estaba avergonzado de mi confesión. Había comenzado a reevaluar lo que anteriormente había creído que era el orgullo. El tipo de orgullo que solía fomentar –los Malfoy no chupan vergas que no quieren chupar— significaba que sólo comería dos días a la semana (afortunadamente, el guardia del fin de semana prefería los coños). Por tanto, tuve que echar mano de un nuevo tipo de orgullo, uno que mantenía el "Draco" en mí, intacto. Cada acto repugnante que hice, lo hice en el nombre de la supervivencia. Cada semana me llegaba una carta de mi madre, y el simple hecho de ver aquel "Querido Draco" escrito con su hermosa y refinada caligrafía, me recordaba quién era yo. Que _yo _era alguien por quien valía la pena luchar. Sólo tenía que recordar que yo _era_ un Malfoy y que chupar aquellas vergas no significaba que yo fuera menos Malfoy.

Y esa fue la verdad clave, a través de las mamadas, las golpizas y las humillaciones diarias, lo que de alguna manera me mantuvo con vida. El orgullo se arrodilló junto a mí y chupó a aquel guardia hasta dejarlo seco porque en cuatro años yo saldría de ahí. Cada mamada era una mamada más cercana a la libertad. En mi último día, le sonreí. Porque yo había ganado. Porque el guardia se había estado muriendo porque yo me arrojara contra él en un ataque de rabia. Nada le habría proporcionado más placer que el poder ejecutar un Avada Kadavra sobre mí en "defensa propia".

Ese mismo orgullo ahora me ayudaría a soportar el tiempo que durara mi libertad condicional, y me haría darle a la comadreja la misma sonrisa que le di al guardia y la misma seña obscena justo antes de desaparecerme fuera de su oficina por última vez. Ese mismo orgullo iba a sacarme de San Mungo y ayudarme a regresar a mi cuarto, donde haría un hoyo en mi cama acompañado de un libro durante los siguientes dos días, sin preocuparme por la maldita brillantina en el suelo, ni de los cubos de basura llenos de asquerosidades, ni de que si mi rodilla aguantaría hasta el final de mi turno, ni de que si Potter me creía o no. Podía coger sus impactadas sensibilidades y joderse el culo con ellas.

¿Qué creía él que sucedía en Azkaban? ¿Qué los guardias y los prisioneros organizaban veladas y torneos de canasta para pasar el tiempo? Me salí de la cama y me paré junto a ella. Podía estar de pie sin caerme y no dolía. Eso era jodidamente bueno. Arrojé mi bata del hospital al suelo, cogí mi ropa de la silla que estaba junto a la cama y comencé a vestirme. Quizá podría conseguir dos lotes de ungüento si le daba a Chalmers una mamada tan espectacular que lo hiciera pensar que su verga se había mudado a Francia y estaba nadando en champán debajo del Arco del Triunfo.

Por mucho que me hubiera encantado salir como tromba de la habitación, me sentía demasiado tembloroso por culpa de la conmoción. La indignación en su más alto punto quedó olvidada, pero todavía era posible esforzarse por _un poco _de dignidad. Algo más que había aprendido en Azkaban: la dignidad es una profecía que tiende a cumplirse por su propia naturaleza.

Sin mirar a Potter ni una vez, me subí mis pantalones, me abroché el cinturón y elevé mi cabeza lo más que pude.

—Vete al infierno, Potter —le dije mientras salía lentamente del cuarto, aunque iba preguntándome si tendría las fuerzas suficientes para llegar hasta el Caldero Chorreante.

Ya había llegado ante el ascensor cuando escuché a Potter llamándome. Oprimí el botón tres veces en rápida sucesión. _Vamos, maldito, _rogué, confiando en que eso hiciera que esa cosa infernal se moviera con más velocidad. No quería verle la cara a Potter de nuevo, no en mi estado actual. Lo que una pequeña caminata me había provocado. El sudor me escurría por la espalda, empapando mi camisa. De verdad, de verdad yo no quería que Potter me viera así.

—Malfoy, no seas idiota. —Me agarró de un brazo—. Aparécete en tu casa.

Me llevé una mano húmeda hasta la frente y me limpié el sudor que tenía acumulado ahí.

—No lo tengo permitido. Me aparezco y tu Weasley regresará mi culo a Azkaban antes de que puedas decir "Bienvenido de nuevo a tu celda, Malfoy".

—¿No lo tienes permitido? —repitió Potter—. ¿Cómo te vas a tu casa?

—Camino hasta el Caldero, uso la red flu hasta mi casa desde ahí —susurré y me incliné contra la pared. Sentí que si no lo hacía, me caería.

—Ni siquiera traes una capa —masculló Potter, ayudándome a llegar hasta una silla—. Quédate aquí y no te muevas. Si sientes que vas a desmayarte, pon la cabeza entre las piernas.

De repente, Potter estaba sacudiendo mi hombro y preguntándome mi dirección. Debo haber perdido el conocimiento.

—Knockturn Alley, el cuarto que está arriba de la librería de segunda mano de Mycroft —murmuré. Potter jaló de mí hasta levantarme y me abrazó fuertemente. El tirón de la aparición me arrastró del estómago hasta sacarlo de mí.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**_Sábado 21 de septiembre del 2004, 8:07 a.m._**

La peste a moho me golpeó una vez que mi estómago regresó a mí. Ah, estaba en casa.

—¿Aquí es donde vives? —Potter sonaba mucho más que impresionado.

No me molesté en responder. Agotado hasta la muerte, me trepé en la cama con la ropa puesta y con el propósito de dormir dieciséis horas al menos.

—Malfoy, está como un congelador aquí dentro.

—Diez puntos para Gryffindor —murmuré y me acurruqué, apretando la manta fuertemente bajo mis nudillos. Un encantamiento de calefacción llenó el cuarto; el calor bañó mis mejillas. Oh. Oh. No pude evitar dirigir mi rostro hacia él. Oh, la calidez.

—Este encantamiento durará cuatro horas. Necesitarás conjurar otro o tus rodillas te dolerán otra vez. ¿De acuerdo? Y quiero tu trasero en mi oficina la semana que viene. El jueves a las cuatro.

No respondí, sólo le sonreí al calor. Me dormí en cuanto escuché el "pop" de la desaparición de Potter.

El descanso del fin de semana me ayudó un poco. Podrás lastimar a un Malfoy, pero te las verás muy duras para mantener al cabrón tirado por completo. Estaría mintiendo si no admitía que, entre el constante dolor de cabeza y las nauseas persistentes, arrastrarme hasta mi trabajo fue un infierno más difícil de lo usual. Como resultado de eso, esa semana ni siquiera me preocupé por escribir ninguna carta. A Brown le debió haber dado un ataque preguntándose por qué su trabajo se habría triplicado. Perra estúpida. Seguramente mojaba las pantaletas pensando que de repente se había vuelto más popular.

Cada noche pasé mi turno arrastrándome para poder terminar, demasiado cansado y con la piel verde por las agallas de no comer nada más que un par de piezas de pan humedecido con mermelada. Para el viernes, mis pantalones se me caían hasta las caderas, y mis rodillas estaban tan jodidas como habían estado antes de que sufriera la conmoción. De regreso a la agonía habitual, tuve que resignarme a visitar la Casa de Penes y Pociones de Chalmers la tarde del siguiente día.

Por todo lo anterior, cuando el sábado por la mañana me encontré a Potter en mi cuarto, prácticamente yo estaba hecho polvo. Para lograr subir aquellas endemoniadas escaleras había tenido que sentarme en cada escalón y empujarme hacia arriba con las manos para lograr subir el culo al siguiente. Todo lo que quería hacer era treparme a mi cama y desplomarme sobre ella. Sostener una batalla a gritos con Potter, lo que fue inevitable al menos hasta donde a mí concernió, fue el final perfecto para una semana de mierda; sin embargo, el pensamiento de obtener al menos una pizca de alivio para el dolor…

Aún si yo hubiera podido fingir que las malditas rodillas no me estaban matando, aunque fuera sólo por cinco minutos, no importaba. Potter tenía que haberme oído, soltando palabrotas en voz alta mientras subía las escaleras. La más ligera presión en mis rodillas era la más completa y total agonía. La única razón por la que nadie me había lanzado alguna maldición para silenciar mis lamentos era, seguramente, porque mis vecinos continuarían paralizados por todo el alcohol que se habían metido durante la farra de la noche anterior.

—Malfoy, cómo eres estúpido. Sabía que no podía confiar en ti. ¿Dónde diablos te metiste el jueves? Aquí está como un puto congelador. Pensé que te había dicho que…

Traté de moverme hacia delante. Me dolió.

Hubiera caído hasta el suelo si Potter no me atrapa. Murmuró algún encantamiento y mis rodillas dejaron de punzarme. Pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me ayudó a llegar hasta la cama para poder acostarme.

Potter llenó el cuarto con un calor maravilloso y glorioso, y yo pude desplomarme sobre mi almohada. Más calor. Una vez terminada mi libertad condicional, me prometí a mí mismo que obligaría a mi madre a que se mudara conmigo al Trópico. No podía imaginarme cómo sería pasar el invierno ahí. Lo más seguro era que, para enero, tendría miedo hasta de cerrar los ojos, no fuera a ser que me muriera congelado mientras dormía.

—Deja de usar eso de inmediato. —Potter hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia el ungüento que reposaba en mi mesita de noche. El ungüento por el que prostituía mi boca. Potter continuó gruñendo mientras se sentaba en mi cama y hacía más de esas asombrosas cosas sobre mis rodillas con su varita—. Sé que te hace sentir mejor, pero a la larga te producirá un daño permanente en las rodillas. El asunto es que no sentirás los efectos adversos hasta que sean irreversibles. ¿Cómo diablos puedes pagarlo?

—¿Cómo crees? —le dije cansinamente—. Se la chupo a un tipo a cambio.

Potter no dijo nada durante un rato.

—Deja de usarlo, ¿de acuerdo? —Y yo pude escuchar el sonrojo en su voz.

—Necesito trabajar. No puedo caminar sin el ungüento.

—Te daré algo diferente. Gratis. No necesitas… —Se silenció durante los siguientes quince minutos. Me recosté boca arriba y cerré los ojos, permitiendo que continuara haciendo su magia. Ah, se sentía tan bien. Mejor que tener sexo. O, al menos, lo que yo podía recordar de cómo era el sexo. El sexo real. No el prostituirme a mí mismo por, bueno, por lo que necesitara en ese momento.

Su varita tocó mi frente.

—Tu conmoción no está tan mal como pensé. Puedes regresar al trabajo el lunes, si quieres hacerlo.

—He estado trabajando toda la semana —le respondí—. Necesito el dinero.

Los resortes de la cama rechinaron cuando Potter se levantó, y luego, sólo hubo silencio. Abrí los ojos. Potter continuaba parado ahí, sólo mirándome.

—No tienes idea de lo raro que es esto. Escucharte decir que ignoras mis consejos porque necesitas el dinero.

Me encogí de hombros y cerré los ojos. Me sentía como si no hubiera dormido en años.

—No tienes idea de lo raro que es tenerte a ti sanándome en vez de que estés tratando de matarme.

Potter se rió.

—Tienes razón. Todo es muy extraño. Tienes que poner un encantamiento de calefacción cada cuatro horas; tus rodillas lo necesitan. Pon una alarma para que no lo olvides.

—No puedo —bostecé y me metí bajo las mantas—. Este mes mi cuota de hechizos ya está muy reducida.

—¿Cuota de hechizos?

Ya estaba medio dormido cuando respondí:

—Se me están acabando. No puedo hacer encantamientos de calefacción. Tu mejor amigo, Weasley, limita el tipo de hechizos que puedo hacer y también la cantidad. Es un cabrón vengativo…

Me giré hacia una repentina ráfaga de calor y caí profundamente dormido.

*

**_Sábado 28 de septiembre del 2004, 2:24 p.m._**

Cuando desperté, el cuarto continuaba caliente. Potter había transformado mi única silla en un sillón reclinable y ahí estaba acostado, dormido, con su varita fuertemente agarrada contra su pecho y con el ceño fruncido. Demonios, si Potter no podía dormir bien, con todos sus "objetivos" logrados (el Señor Tenebroso eliminado, casado con una Weasley, con una carrera que consentía bien su patético complejo de héroe), entonces, ¿qué diantres nos esperaba a los demás, a quienes nos habían reducidos a pedazos nuestros "objetivos"? Idiota malagradecido.

Flexioné mis rodillas y supe instantáneamente lo que Potter había estado haciendo con su varita. Mis rodillas continuaban sin dolor. La habilidad de Potter como vencedor de Señores Tenebrosos se había traducido hasta convertirlo en un sanador grandiosamente bueno. Me levanté para hurgar un par de bolsas que estaban en la mesa. Potter había comprado emparedados y sopa. Buen trabajo. Eso me ahorraría un par de galeones.

Mientras colocaba todo sobre la mesa, Potter se despertó.

—El jugo de calabaza es para mí. Recuerdo que en el colegio a ti no te gustaba mucho. Hay té en un termo —bostezó, sin preocuparse por cubrirse la boca.

—¿Podrías conjurar otra silla y calentar la sopa? —le pedí. Cuando me miró con las cejas arqueadas, le recordé—: Cuota de hechizos.

Potter conjuró los encantamientos, y luego dijo:

—¿De qué se trata eso de tu cuota de hechizos? —Estaba mirando en otra dirección y yo no podía verlo a los ojos.

Tomé un sorbo de la sopa. Me escaldó la lengua pero no me importó. Estaba caliente.

—No quieres saberlo, Potter, créeme.

—Sí, sí quiero —insistió él, pero no me miró a la cara, luciendo más que nunca sus espantosos modales mientras se comía el emparedado.

Cuán _Gryffindor _de su parte.

—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas. Como sabes, tu Weasley es el oficial encargado de mi libertad condicional. Él tiene la autoridad de limitar cuáles y cuántos hechizos puedo usar. Dispongo de cien hechizos al mes. Nada defensivo, nada más que simples encantamientos y conjuros, lo cual, esencialmente, quiere decir que soy un squib con algo de ventaja. No puedo usar la aparición, y la red flu, solamente entre el Callejón Diagon y el Callejón Knockturn. No salgo si no tengo que hacerlo, porque el noventa por ciento de la población estaría encantada de verme retorciéndome bajo las maldiciones más atroces conocidas por los magos… lo cuál sería, por supuesto, _antes _de matarme. Prácticamente, soy un prisionero en este cuarto. Trabajo, compro comida, y leo. Esa es la suma de la totalidad de mi existencia.

Potter dejó de comer durante un momento.

—Entonces, si yo quisiera matarte en este mismo momento, no podrías defenderte.

—Lo has entendido de una sola vez. Bravo, tiremos la casa por la ventana. Si me mataras, dudo mucho que seas procesado. De hecho, si todavía no han declarado un día en tu honor, el matarme seguramente provocará eso y más. ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi repertorio de hechizos? Lo único que podría hacer es limpiarte las zapatillas o afeitarte antes de que tú me _avadakedavrees _a mí. Cierto es que _eso _no nos lo enseñaron en las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Encantamientos para afeitar en treinta lecciones. Pero bueno, yo siempre creí que la educación de ese colegio era de muy baja calidad.

—No bromees con esto —espetó Potter.

—Bromear es lo que me mantiene cuerdo. ¿Quieres que me ponga serio? Me pondré serio, entonces. Apuesto lo que quieras a que en menos de dos años estaré muerto. Weasley ha planeado todo para que sea así. Él no puede deshacerse de mí porque no es inmune a la ley si perdiera los estribos y me lanzara un Imperdonable, pero me ha puesto un tiro al blanco en la espalda para asegurarse, el muy maldito, de allanar el camino para cualquier otro que quiera hacerlo.

—Él no haría eso —gritó Potter.

Y así, regresamos al status quo. Si Potter se enojaba un poco más, mis ventanas se harían añicos. ¿Cómo, en nombre de todos los dioses, Potter había podido sobrevivir a la guerra y continuar siendo _así _de ingenuo?

—Piensa lo que quieras.

No dijimos nada durante los siguientes minutos. Pansy habría estado mucho más que divertida con todo eso: Potter y yo compartiendo una comida en mi cuarto de mala muerte. En ese momento podía visualizar el artículo en _El Profeta._

"El honorable Draco Malfoy, ex mortífago y actual paria, fue el anfitrión de un almuerzo al que estuvo invitado Harry Potter, héroe de guerra y actual sanador. Los hábiles hechizos ejecutados por la varita del señor Potter mantuvieron a raya a las ratas que usualmente cohabitan con el señor Malfoy, y así, todos pudieron gozar de un alegre rato de esparcimiento. Los emparedados no estaban tan mal, y la sopa estaba caliente. Al menos un pollo ofrendó su vida para la realización del festín."

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De lo que Pansy habría dicho si nos hubiera visto así. Tú y yo, a menos de un metro de distancia, _sin _matarnos y almorzando juntos. Es medio alucinante, ¿no?

—Un poco —admitió él—. ¿Por qué Ron te limita el número de hechizos, Malfoy?

—No vas a quitar el dedo del renglón, ¿cierto? Como sea. Porque es un imbécil vengativo que no puede desquitarse directamente con Voldemort, quien fue la persona que realmente mató a Fred… o a George, o quienquiera que haya sido el que murió (gracias por haber acabado con Voldemort, por cierto), así que se desquita conmigo. Debiste haber visto su cara cuando se dio cuenta de que mi trabajo sería limpiar la mierda de los demás. Prácticamente se orinó en sus pantalones cuando miró mi paga. El hecho de que yo tenga que elegir entre estar caliente o rasurarme, hace su día más feliz. Cien hechizos y/o encantamientos al mes. Haz la división. Son apenas tres hechizos al día, y unos pocos más.

Me levanté, me dirigí hacia la cama y me metí bajo las mantas.

—Supongo que no debería quejarme. Él ha sido muy generoso al permitirme elegir _cuáles _encantamientos quiero usar, así que, si está realmente frío, puedo calentar mi cuarto, pero eso significa que sólo me quedarán dos hechizos para usar en el trabajo. Y los malditos cubos de basura del sótano siempre están muy pesados. Por lo tanto, ahí gasto un encantamiento de levitación, o dos, si el día ha sido muy ajetreado. Y se acabó. —Me giré hacia la pared. Todavía tenía un par de horas antes de tener que cojear hacia lo de Chalmers.

—¡Él no es así! —fue el furioso grito que escuché detrás de mí.

—Estás repitiéndote. Vete al diablo —le grité y me cubrí la cabeza con las mantas.

—Fred está muerto… eso lo ha hecho cambiar —dijo, lo suficientemente alto como para obligarme a escucharlo aún sobre el peso de un par de mantas.

Me destapé y con un quejido tan fiero que no me hubiera sorprendido si me quebraba al menos una costilla, me giré hacia él para encararlo.

—_Yo _no lo maté. Y, honestamente, no veo cómo lo traerá de vuelta el hacer mi vida miserable —me senté y grité—: _miserable. _¿Quieres hablar de muertes y pérdidas? ¿Quieres hablar de Pansy muriéndose de neumonía en Azkaban porque nadie la llevó a ver un sanador? "Es sólo un resfrío", era lo que decían. La última vez que la vi fue durante mi juicio; los aurores la sacaron a rastras después de que brindara su testimonio, y ella peleaba contra ellos, gritando "Te amo, Draco", una y otra vez, arrastrando la voz por culpa de todo el _Veritaserum _que la habían obligado a tomar. Y yo no pude responderle nada. Estaba amordazado. Y de todas las humillaciones que he sufrido a lo largo de estos cinco años, _esa_ fue la peor.

—"Él no es así" —lo remedé—. ¡Me lleva el maldito demonio si él no es así! Mandó a Greg Goyle de regreso a Azkaban sólo porque no pudo encontrar trabajo. Se ahorcó con sus sábanas al minuto de que cerraron la puerta de su celda. Yo tengo que arrastrarme a la oficina de la comadreja una vez a la semana. Se da cuenta de que apenas soy capaz de caminar, y creo que incluso se excita nada más al verme así de tullido. Seguramente, en cuanto yo me voy, corre hacia el baño para poder pajearse a gusto. Así que no me digas, no me digas…

¿Cuál era el maldito objeto de todo aquello?

—Gracias por ayudarme, Potter. Ahora sé un buen mártir y, por favor, lárgate de aquí. —Me eché las mantas encima de la cabeza, tratando de no pensar en Pansy muriendo como murió. Sola.

*

**_Domingo 29 de septiembre, 2004, 5:43 a.m._**

Cuando me desperté, tenue luz parpadeaba a través de las cortinas. Era el amanecer. ¿Potter me había puesto algo en el té o era simplemente que yo había estado tan exhausto que pude haber dormido más o menos veinticuatro horas sin parar? El cuarto estaba otra vez helado, la punta de mi nariz estaba absolutamente congelada. Potter tenía que haber hecho su agosto conjurando encantamientos después de que yo me dormí, porque me encontraba sofocado debajo de veinte kilos de edredones y mantas que yo no poseía.

Me quedé acostado por varios minutos, saboreando el hecho de que realmente me sentía descansado, de que mis rodillas no me dolían ni mi hombro malo tampoco; Potter tenía que haber hecho algo también con la vieja lesión de ahí. Oh, por los testículos de Merlín. Incluso hasta tenía una erección, algo que no me había pasado en años. El dolor crónico es la mejor manera de acabar con tu vida sexual.

Levanté las caderas para bajarme los calzoncillos y luego doblé las rodillas. Jodido Dios, _podía _doblar las rodillas. Mi erección se balanceó, rogando por atención. Era tan increíblemente normal; una erección matutina era algo que _todos_ los hombres de veintitrés años debían tener, que casi lloré, porque esa no había sido _mi _normalidad durante mucho tiempo.

Escupí en mi mano y comencé a acariciarme con ella. Jesucristo bendito, era jodidamente bueno. Con la otra mano acuné y acaricié mis bolas. Lo hice tan lento como pude. Vete tú a saber cuándo podría pajearme otra vez. Rehuí el orgasmo durante unos quince minutos. Un suave golpecito aquí y allá, sobre la punta, un pulgar travieso acariciando toda la parte inferior, y cuando ya no pude soportarlo más, me llevé dos dedos a la boca, los chupé hasta que quedaron brillantes con saliva y me acaricié más rudamente mi miembro mientras me metía aquellos dedos húmedos justo en el trasero.

—Por todos los malditos demonios —gemí cuando mi cuerpo se arqueó por encima de la cama en un gesto de entrega, antes de hundirme de nuevo en la almohada—. Qué bueno estuvo eso.

—Me alegro de oírlo, Malfoy —dijo Potter arrastrando la voz, justo antes de conjurar otro encantamiento de calefacción.

Seguramente no debí de haberlo oído aparecerse, tan inmerso que estaba con mi paja. No me sonrojé. No podía ni imaginarme que tendría que ocurrirme por aquellos días para obligarme a sonrojarme. Busqué mi varita y usé uno de mis preciados hechizos para conjurar un encantamiento limpiador.

—Actualmente no gozo de muchas erecciones, Potter. Decidí ponerme a planchar mientras la plancha estuviera caliente. Gracias por las mantas extra. Te ves como mierda —le dije alegremente.

—Jódete tú también. Tu preocupación me conmueve, Malfoy. —Comenzó a frotarse los ojos, como si le dolieran, y sus hombros se curvaron hacia delante en un gesto de derrota—. ¿Cómo están tus rodillas? ¿Felices después de tu pequeña paja?

—Muy felices —sonreí—. Y soy un Dios con los hechizos de limpieza, como podrás imaginarte, considerando mi trabajo actual. Mira. —Me retiré las mantas para que él pudiera echarle un vistazo a mis rodillas.

—Súbete los calzoncillos, Malfoy. Obviamente, tu polla está funcionando muy bien y no necesita revisión.

Me reí e hice lo que me pedía.

Reír. Eso también se sentía normal.

Mientras Potter agitaba su varita encima de mis rodillas, lo observé. Como siempre lo había hecho. Bueno, para ser honestos, nos observábamos mutuamente. Pasamos casi siente años observándonos el uno al otro. Conocía la cara y el cuerpo de ese hombre tan bien como los míos. Una tarde de nuestro sexto año, mientras cenábamos en el Gran Comedor, Potter y yo nos mirábamos con un odio tan espeso que podías cortarlo con un cuchillo y untar tu tostada con él, y Pansy comentó: "Es una bendición que ustedes estén obsesionados el uno con el otro, porque si nada más fuera uno de los dos el obsesionado, bueno… sería muy raro _y_ muy triste."

—Te ves muy mal —le repetí a Potter.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió él—. Tus rodillas están respondiendo, lo cual es una buena señal. No es un daño irreversible. Existe un tratamiento para la artritis que parece hecho justo a tu medida. Necesitarás sumergirte en una tina durante treinta minutos todas las noches. Toma. —Sacó un pequeño vial de su bolsillo—. Pon tres gotas en el agua caliente, y cuando digo caliente, justo a eso me refiero. También te ayudará con tu hombro. —Se puso de pie—. Te daré más cuando se te termine. —Se sonrojó—. Mándame una lechuza. Bueno, necesito ir a dormir un poco. Fue una mala noche… Espera un minuto, ¿tienes tina en el baño, Malfoy?

Negué con la cabeza. Lo único que tenía era una ducha compartida, tan propensa a llenarse de moho que a veces tenía que ducharme con zapatos.

Potter se llevó una mano a la frente y comenzó a murmurar para él mismo.

—Cristo. A Ron va a darle un ataque, pero él se vendrá conmigo a casa. Tengo como diez tinas ahí. Además, puedo encantar las chimeneas para mantenerlo caliente… sus rodillas nunca se aliviarán si se queda aquí…

Estaba hablando solo.

—Potter, ¿finalmente has perdido la chaveta?

Me miró.

—Tal vez. Anoche perdí a alguien. Siempre me pongo mal cuando eso me sucede… pero anoche… era un antiguo compañero. Michael Corner. ¿Lo recuerdas? Se emborrachó hasta morir. Tenía tanto alcohol en el cuerpo que yo casi me embriagué mientras estaba tratando de salvarlo.

Yo apenas sí recordaba a ese Corner, pero algo me sonó conocido.

—Él fue novio de tu esposa en algún momento, ¿no?

Potter asintió.

—Lo siento. —¿Qué más podía decirle? Habíamos llegado al punto que casi me sorprendía más cuando escuchaba que alguno de nuestros compañeros de escuela _continuaba _estando vivo.

—Así que te vienes a casa conmigo. Sin discutir. Sin comentarios sarcásticos. Sin nada. Te quedarás conmigo hasta que te encontremos otro lugar para vivir. Vas a tener que hacer esta curación con la tina al menos durante tres meses si es que quieres que tus rodillas sanen, así que necesitas vivir en un sitio con tina. ¿Comprendes? Y no tienes que chupármela para poder pagar. —La voz de Potter se había estado elevando cada vez más, y al terminar, ya estaba gritando—. Esto es una jodida mierda. ¿Mi mejor amigo? Ni siquiera puedo _reconocerlo._ Quiero decir, suena como Ron, pero las cosas que dice… La gente continúa muriéndose, tú tienes que hacer mamadas para poder comer… para poder caminar… y yo estoy tan harto de esto… Creí que se terminaría cuando…

Se llevó las dos manos a la cara y se oprimió los ojos, como si estuviera conteniéndose para no llorar, pero cuando se las retiró del rostro, no tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Listo?

—¿Por qué haces esto, Potter?

Ahí parado, con los hombros caídos y los ojos opacos por el cansancio, Potter lucía muy vulnerable y muy viejo.

—Aparentemente, el complejo de héroe sirve-para-todo-propósito, también aplica para antiguos y aborrecidos compañeros de colegio venidos a mortífagos. Mi vida sería mucho más sencilla si sólo pudiera ignorarte y dejar que te las arreglaras a tu suerte, pero no puedo. Eso es lo que soy, Malfoy. Necesito mirarme todos los días al espejo. Dado los exámenes que te he hecho, no puedo imaginar el tipo de dolor que tienes que soportar cada vez que vas al baño, ya ni hablar de tener que trabajar como lo haces. No te queda nada de cartílago en las malditas rodillas. ¿Me escuchaste?

Esa última frase la había dicho a gritos, como si estuviera tratando de convencerme. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y, cuando los abrió de nuevo, ya había conseguido calmarse un poco.

—Ron cree que te lo mereces. Yo no estoy seguro de qué es lo que creo, pero sé que estoy demasiado agotado como para disfrutar de tu sufrimiento, y tú estás demasiado desesperado como para rechazar mi ayuda. Pienso que eso resume todo en pocas palabras.

Alcancé con mi mano la suya abierta.

Cuatro años en Azkaban te hacen prácticamente a prueba de balas, pero tengo que admitir haberme encontrado completamente impactado cuando Potter me apareció en Grimmauld Place. Había asumido que nos estaríamos apareciendo en su casa de Hogsmeade, pero más tarde me di cuenta de lo absurdo de esa idea. Como si su esposa fuera a estar muy feliz de tener a un mortífago en su hogar. Muchas veces, cuando niño, yo había visitado Grimmauld Place, mi madre mostrándole su precioso y bien educado hijo a esa perfecta arpía, mi tía abuela. Me parece recordarme a mí mismo recitando unos versos horribles mientras vestía un espantoso traje de terciopelo azul. Mi madre no tenía muchos lapsos de mal gusto, pero cuando los tenía, eran mucho más que espectaculares. No había estado ahí desde hacía más de quince años, y, en ese entonces, la magia oscura había penetrado cada centímetro de la casa y podía morderte la nuca cada vez que entrabas a una habitación. Pero ahora todo eso había desaparecido, aunque continuaba siendo sombría, húmeda y fría, y los corredores apestaban a ratas muertas.

—El primer cuarto de la derecha será el tuyo. Está en una esquina de la casa, y el sol entra en él toda la mañana y toda la tarde. Se conserva tibio todo el día. Además, tiene su propio baño.

Potter marchó a tropezones mientras recorríamos nuestro camino lentamente hacia arriba por las escaleras. Esperó por mí mientras yo me tomaba mi tiempo con cada escalón. Mis rodillas no me dolían tanto, pero tampoco funcionaban muy bien.

—Pensé en darte uno de los cuartos de la planta baja, pero ésos no tienen baño. Así que, me temo, tendrás que arreglártelas con las escaleras. Aquí es.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto que iba a ser mío durante las siguientes semanas. Apenas sí podía reconocerlo. Cuando era niño, ese cuarto había sido una auténtica tumba, cubierto con metros y metros de tapiz color morado oscuro que no había sido cambiado desde finales de los 1800s. Alguien había quitado el papel tapiz de las paredes, pintado el cuarto de color amarillo y, luego, colocado —bastante torpemente— un estampado floral. Mediocre, pero mucho mejor que el morado funeral. Me asomé en el baño _en suite. _Tenía una tina lo suficientemente grande como para dos personas. Una cosa que tenían estos victorianos era que les gustaba limpiarse los pecados a todo lujo.

—Gracias, Potter. Está bonito… muy de clase media y perfectamente plebeyo, pero bonito.

El relajado lenguaje corporal de Potter —la adultez no le había quitado su tendencia a andar encorvado— desapareció. Sus hombros se tensaron y sus puños se elevaron como si fueran a golpearme.

—Vamos a compararlo con ese cuchitril dónde acabamos de estar, ahí donde los alféizares de las ventanas están llenos de hoyos porque las ratas se lo pasan royéndolos. Malfoy, si quieres sanar, te sugiero que te guardes tus comentarios durante todo este tiempo. Los remordimientos que me hacen ayudarte podrían verse completamente neutralizados por tu infalible habilidad para ser un hijo de puta. Pórtate amable o te largas de aquí. Yo intentaré hacer lo mismo, ¿de acuerdo?

Derrotado, tuve que asentir lacónicamente. Al menos, Potter no me estaba pidiendo mamadas para curarme.

—Muy bien. ¿Cuándo tienes que regresar al trabajo?

—Mañana en la noche. Necesito estar ahí a las diez. Trabajo en el turno nocturno.

—Podemos darte un par de tratamientos antes de que pongas tensión en esas rodillas. Quiero que estés acostado hasta entonces.

Era casi divertida la manera en que la voz de Potter sonaba tan segura cuando impartía órdenes médicas. En la escuela nunca había sido así de confiado, era sólo un chico torpe cuya ineptitud siempre escondía su poder. Constantemente yo lo había subestimado por culpa de eso. Se sonrojaba, tartamudeaba, y de repente, hacía algo como partirte en dos pedazos. Su destreza mágica siempre me impresionó. Fue mi error. Fue el error de Voldemort.

Un movimiento de su varita y un fuego rugió en la chimenea.

—Te durará hasta que me despierte. Descansa las rodillas —me recordó y señaló hacia la cama.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho lo mandón que eres? —gruñí mientras me dirigía hacia la cama.

—No —dijo con algo de sorpresa—. Si tienes mucha hambre, en la cocina hay un poco de pan, mantequilla y mermelada. No esperaba huéspedes, así que tendrás que arreglártelas con tostadas. Iré de compras en un futuro próximo. ¿Puedes preparártelas por ti mismo? Como te dije antes, fue una noche muy difícil. Necesito ir a dormir. Te haremos tu primer tratamiento cuando despierte.

—Ve. Estoy bien —le aseguré.

No estaba nada cansado, pero me quedé acostado ahí durante una hora hasta que estuve seguro de que Potter estaría dormido. Entonces, me levanté y comencé a husmear. Un surtido de raídas camisetas y calcetines sin par llenaban los cajones, y varias camisas de vestir sin botones colgaban en el armario, tendidas precariamente junto a un revoltijo de corbatas con diseños tan atroces que sospeché que Potter tenía que haber estado borracho cuando fue a comprarlas. Pude distinguir su mal gusto repartido por todo el cuarto como si fuera una snitch de veinticinco kilos de peso: Potter me estaba dejando dormir en su propia habitación.

Mi buen Dios, el complejo de mártir de Potter no conocía límites.

Todos los otros cuartos en ese piso eran como el mío. Aquellas pesadas y ornamentadas galas victorianas tan gustadas por mi tía abuela, habían sido remplazadas por varias capas de pintura y montones de diseños florales de pésimo gusto impresos en alegres colores pastel. Basándome en sus corbatas, pude deducir que el espectro de colores de Potter se limitaba al rojo y al dorado, así que asumí que el decorado de los cuartos era obra de la comadrejilla. Seguramente era aficionada a las revistas de decoración llenas de artículos titulados "Borra los Tristes Tiempos de la Guerra: Alegra tu casa con Cretona".

El resto de la casa estaba como yo la recordaba. En el piso inferior estaba el cavernoso comedor, con sillas para veinticuatro personas y suficientes urnas y tazones de plata como para equipar un típico castillo; la sala de estar, la cual ya había sido despojada del aroma a rata muerta; y la biblioteca… ¡ah! La vista de todos aquellos libros me hizo salivar. Para llegar a la cocina había que bajar otro tramo de escaleras. Un rápido emparedado de mermelada, un viaje a la biblioteca para sustraer un libro, el lento ascenso de regreso a mi cuarto, y pasé el resto de la mañana y una buena parte de la tarde, leyendo.

Alrededor de las cuatro, un golpe en mi puerta y Potter entrando a tropezones a mi habitación. Se había quitado la ropa, quedándose sólo en calzoncillos y en camiseta interior.

—¿Cómo estás, Malfoy? —Parpadeó y se pasó una mano a través del cabello. Era sorprendente que pudiera hacer eso: atravesar con esos dedos tan bruscos la salvaje mata de pelo que tenía en la cabeza.

—Siguiendo tus instrucciones: dándole descanso a mis rodillas. Tú sigues viéndote como mierda —comenté. Y era verdad. Líneas de cansancio enmarcaban cada lado de su boca—. Regresa a la cama, yo estaré bien.

—Estoy bien —bostezó en respuesta, demostrando que era obvio que no estaba bien, que continuaba sintiéndose exhausto. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, deslizando una mano bajo su camiseta para rascarse el estómago—. Necesitas tu tratamiento.

—¿Tratamiento? —repetí sin poner atención realmente, porque en lo único que podía concentrarme era en esa "V" de vello oscuro que adornaba el estómago de Potter, la cual, yo sabía muy bien, dirigía directamente hacia su pene. Maldita sea, mi primera paja en años y ahora estaba desesperado, pensando seriamente en cómo serían las partes privadas de Harry Potter.

El sexo en la prisión se había limitado a lo que dijera el cabrón que llevaba la batuta y la varita, así que yo consideraba que mi vida sexual había dejado de existir durante todos aquellos años; por lo tanto, no era sorprendente que cualquier persona remotamente masculina y que no vistiera el uniforme de guardia de Azkaban, me hiciera babear con ganas. Yo trabajaba solo, y a las únicas personas que veía fuera del trabajo eran Chalmers y el maldito de Weasley. Y el día que uno de ésos cabrones me la pusiera dura, sería el día de mi suicidio.

Levanté las rodillas para esconder la erección que tenía en ese momento y regresé mi atención al libro.

—Duérmete otra hora. No voy a ir a ningún lado. Todavía me quedan dos capítulos para terminar este libro.

—De acuerdo —accedió él y avanzó torpemente de regreso a su cuarto.

Esa paja ni siquiera la saboreé. Prácticamente me arranqué la piel para obligarme a terminar lo más rápido posible.

* * *

_Quiero agradecer los numeros comentarios que ha recibido esta traducción, pedirles una disculpa a los que no les he respondido los mismos y también, pedir perdón por la demora en colocar un nuevo capítulo. Me había encontrado muy ajetreada escribiendo algunas otras cositas, como tal vez muchos se dieron cuenta. Compromisos que me echo encima porque simplemente no puedo resistirlo xD  
_

_Pero buen, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ;D _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Besos enormes para ustedes._ _¡Hasta la otra!_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**_Domingo 29 de septiembre del 2004, 6:47 pm._**

—Snape dijo que no te quedaría cicatriz. —Potter señaló hacia la cicatriz de mi pecho.

—Te mintió. Antes solía molestarme, pero una vez que las cicatrices comenzaron a ser abundantes, ya no me importó. ¿Quieres ver quién tiene más?

Estaba acostado dentro de la tina, completamente sumergido a excepción de la cabeza mientras que Potter hacía algunos exámenes médicos en todo mi cuerpo. Me sentía como un penitente en Lourdes. Si Potter se ponía una sotana y comenzaba a murmurar _Aves Marías, _no me habría sorprendido.

—Te ganaría con los ojos cerrados. Ese maleficio ácido te dejó una fea cicatriz, ¿eh? —murmuró mientras su varita se paseaba por encima de mi clavícula.

—Tu esposa me lo lanzó.

—¿Antes o después de que tú trataras de matarla?

¿Qué caso tenía responder a eso? Todos nosotros nos habíamos arrojado maldiciones los unos a los otros, nos habíamos mutilado y nos habíamos tratado de matar. El hecho de que Potter y compañía lo hicieran en nombre de la luz y yo, supuestamente, en nombre de la oscuridad, a estas alturas para mí ya era irrelevante. Las personas "buenas" se suicidaban emborrachándose hasta morir, las personas "malas", colgándose en sus celdas; Potter no parecía dormir mejor que yo. La mitad de la guerra yo me lo había pasado despierto durante horas preguntándome si los que estaban del lado "correcto" se sentirían menos asqueados y menos horrorizados de lo que teníamos que hacer en batalla. Sospechaba que Potter y sus subordinados sufrían la misma culpa paralizante y el mismo pavor que nosotros. Cuán depresivo era darse cuenta de que todos nosotros habíamos quedado igual de asustados. Para siempre.

—¿Cuánto me falta?

Durante un rato, Potter no respondió, pero luego dijo en voz tan baja que casi fue un gruñido:

—Diez minutos más. No te sulfures ni te encueres.

—Potter, las palabras que eliges para expresarte dejan mucho qué desear.

Antes de Azkaban yo nunca había sido muy modesto, y después de Azkaban podía haber desfilado en cueros por el Callejón Diagon sin pestañear, pero eso era inquietante. Gracias a Dios que el berrinche que Potter estaba teniendo era pequeño, porque en uno de sus típicos arrebatos parecía un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Lo cual me venía bien, siempre y cuando continuara caminando por toda la casa en ropa interior. Estaba demasiado delgado, pero el adolescente flacucho se había convertido en un adulto nervudo en una manera que lo hacía verse atractivo, y debajo de sus calzoncillos se dibujaba lo que parecía ser un muy lindo trasero. Pansy habría estado más que divertida con eso.

El pensamiento de Pansy y yo riéndonos de mí, de que yo tuviera que conjurar visiones vomitivas de Millicent para combatir erecciones inapropiadas, fue interrumpido por una pregunta de Potter.

—¿Realmente querías matarla? A Ginny, quiero decir.

—¿Realmente ella quería matarme a mí? —le pregunté a mi vez—. He terminado. —Agarré una toalla, me sequé, me salí del baño lo más rápido que pude y me trepé en la cama.

Que se jodiera. ¿Por qué las muertes provocadas por los ganadores son bien aceptadas como el precio que hay que pagar por la victoria, mientras que las muertes provocadas por los perdedores siempre serán consideradas como asesinatos?

** _Lunes 30 de septiembre del 2004, 6:13 am._ **

Estaba escribiéndole una carta a mi madre cuando Potter se apareció en la cocina, directo desde su trabajo. Yo siempre le escribía a mi madre todos los lunes y ella me respondía todos los sábados. No habíamos fallado ni una sola semana durante cinco años.

—Encontré pergamino en la sala —dije a manera de saludo—. Tomé un poco. Espero que no te moleste; necesitaba escribir una carta. —Sabía que estaba sonando algo cortante, pero todavía me sentía muy enojado. Ocho horas husmeando todos los cajones de la casa habían hecho poco para mitigar mi molestia.

—Por supuesto que no, pero, ¿por qué estás levantado a esta hora, estúpido? Apenas pasa de las seis.

Potter ya no se escuchaba enojado, solamente cansado. ¿Es que se encontraba perpetuamente cansado todo el tiempo? Ni siquiera se molestó en esperar respuesta, sino que comenzó a hurgar en una alacena en la esquina más alejada de la cocina. Escuché un sofocado "Sí" y luego, Potter reapareció con una botella de whisky de fuego. La levantó en el aire a manera de invitación.

Aparentemente, Potter no era de los tipos que guardaban rencor. Al contrario de mí, que alegremente podía odiar a cualquiera por un desaire hasta el siglo entrante.

—Seguro —me encogí de hombros, mi voz sonando sólo un poco tensa. Había estado esperando que Potter me echara de la casa cuando llegara de cubrir su turno. Pero supuse que su necesidad de salvarme era mayor que su necesidad de castigarme. Podía comprender eso, considerando que mi necesidad de tenerlo a él para que me sanara superaba, por mucho, mi necesidad de decirle que se podía meter por el culo su lindo y calientito cuarto y sus movimientos de varita. Archienemigos que tiene que joderse porque no hay más remedio, hagan fila de este lado, por favor.

Apreté la pluma y luego me obligué a disipar mi ira mientras soltaba el agarre.

—Es buena idea tomar algo antes de dormir —dije—. He estado despierto casi toda la noche porque me funciona mejor dormir durante el día aún cuando no trabajo. Sólo quiero terminar esta carta para mi madre y luego me iré a la cama.

Escribí "Te ama: Draco" seguido de varios "xoxo's". Subrayé dos veces las palabras "Te ama".

—¿El pescado y las patatas continuaban calientes cuando bajaste a la cocina?

Asentí. Potter me había dejado comida en la mesa antes de irse al hospital. Nunca entendería a este hombre.

—Entonces, ¿tu madre se las arregla bien? —preguntó, sirviéndome un vaso lleno de whisky de fuego que luego me pasó.

—Gracias. Sí, ella se las arregla.

Si "arregla" era la palabra clave para "vivir en el exilio y empeñar tus joyas para poder comprar comida", entonces, sí. Gracias a Merlín mi madre siempre había sido una aficionada a las joyas y mi padre le había consentido el vicio. Los abogados estaban tratando de liberar las cuentas de banco de los Malfoy en Roma, pero el Ministerio no dejaba de meter presión a los italianos para mantenernos en la pobreza. Como si la pobreza fuera una manera de hacer penitencia.

—Está viviendo en Francia. Los del Ministerio no están interesados en ella per se, pero si pone un pie en Inglaterra será arrestada. Tenemos dinero depositado en Italia y eso es lo que quieren, así que si mi madre regresa a casa, la arrestarán para mantenerla de rehén hasta que les suelte todo. Deja de fruncir el ceño, Potter. Así es como funcionan las cosas, te guste o no. Cuando termine mi libertad condicional, pienso alcanzarla en Francia. Salud.

Choqué mi vaso con el de él y bebí, tratando de no pensar en la sonrisa malévola que Weasley tenía en la cara el día que me negó la petición de pasar la Navidad con mi madre. No la había visto desde mi juicio.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu noche? —pregunté por cortesía. Dejarme el pescado y las patatas había sido un detalle muy amable y completamente inesperado—. ¿Esta vez no hubo mortífagos odiosos y bocazas con rodillas defectuosas molestando a tu personal?

—No esta noche —respondió él sonriendo ampliamente—. Sólo el surtido típico de fracturas. Ah, y un niño de diez años que por accidente le puso orejas de burro a su hermanita, y todo porque pensó que ella se estaba comportando como tal. ¿No es gracioso cómo la magia accidental puede ser tan literal?

—Sí —respondí y le di otro sorbo al vaso. Potter podía tener el sentido de la moda de un elfo doméstico, pero su gusto en bebidas no estaba del todo errado—. Cuando tenía seis años me enfurecí y accidentalmente transformé a Greg en un cerdo de verdad. Se había comido mi postre cuando yo no estaba mirando.

—¿Accidentalmente, Malfoy? —Potter soltó una risita.

—Esa es mi versión de la historia y pienso sostenerla. Era un cerdito _muy _bonito. —Me reí muy fuerte—. La señora Goyle tardó años en perdonarme.

—Puedo apostarlo —afirmó Potter—. Debes haber sido un verdadero terror cuando niño, Malfoy.

—Era un completo angelito —mentí.

—Dile eso a Goyle —respondió Potter.

Tomé un gran trago de whisky de fuego y me concentré en la manera en que la bebida me lamía las entrañas. Porque no podía decirle nada a Goyle. Uno de los magos más ineptos que yo tuve el privilegio de llamar mi amigo y que hacía que, a su lado, Vince pareciera un genio. Lo único que podía escribir sin ayuda era su propio nombre. Me estremecí. Llevé el vaso hasta mi mejilla y lo rodé hacia atrás y hacia delante, dándome tiempo para poder contener mis emociones.

—Tengo que admitir que los elfos de mi casa suspiraron con alivio cuando me fui al colegio. Me sorprende que _tú_ no tengas todavía un ejército de mocosos, Potter.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Quieres más? —ofreció levantando la botella, y yo asentí—. ¿Tú no piensas casarte pronto?

—¿Casarme? —bufé—. ¿Quieres que contemos todos mis males? Si mi salario estelar de veinte galeones a la semana no consigue que todas las mujeres elegibles dentro de trescientos kilómetros a la redonda huyan de mí hasta la frontera con Escocia, siempre me quedará el encantador tatuaje de mi antebrazo. Eso reduce mis prospectos a cero. A propósito de eso, lo único bueno de haber perdido absolutamente todo es que no tengo que ser parte de un matrimonio fingido y explicarle a mi sonrojada mujercita por qué sólo me gusta follarla desde atrás. No sólo soy un antiguo delincuente empobrecido con la habilidad mágica de un niño de tres años, sino que también, como bono extra, me gusta chupar vergas. Yo diría que tengo todo perfectamente arreglado.

Potter me estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, y luego, chilló dentro de su vaso:

—N-no… no sabía… que tú eras…

Oh, por todos los demonios. Una excelente razón por la que yo no debería beber alcohol. La mayoría de las veces amo el sonido de mi voz, y cuando ya me he tomado varios tragos siempre termino diciendo algo que no debo. Potter no podía haberse horrorizado más si yo le hubiera dicho que nosotros dos éramos gemelos separados al nacer.

—Así es, Potter. Soy rubio natural —dije sin mostrar expresión alguna, confiando en que el humor salvaría lo que estaba convirtiéndose en lo que seguramente era uno de los momentos más bochornosos de mi vida. Debí haber sabido que para Potter, todo lo que no fuera femenino y en posición del misionero, sería motivo de excomulgación.

—No, lo que quiero decir es…

—Grandísimo imbécil, sólo estoy bromeando. Normalmente no suelo admitir las cosas tan abiertamente por obvias razones, pero sí, soy gay. Si quieres comenzar a fumigar tu cuarto, házmelo saber, porque mientras tú lo haces yo me iré por la chimenea directo a mi nido de ratas libre de homofobia.

—Estoy… estoy bien con eso. De verdad. —Al fin, levantó los ojos hacia mí. Y no me miró con el asco que yo me esperaba, sino con curiosidad y algo más que no pude definir—. ¿Cuándo lo supiste? ¿Te despertaste un día y repentinamente lo _supiste_? —Su dedo índice se paseaba una y otra vez por el borde de su vaso.

—Me desperté un día y vi a Oliver Wood en su uniforme de quidditch —dije con una sonrisa maliciosa y levanté mi vaso.

—¿El uniforme rojo y dorado no te disuadió? —bromeó Potter.

¿Potter siempre había tenido ese sentido del humor y de alguna manera yo no me di cuenta a pesar de mi constante escrutinio?

—¿Rojo y dorado? Todo lo que yo vi fue mucho cuero y un culo. Me masturbé con esa imagen muchas más veces que las que estoy dispuesto a admitir.

Potter se rió con sinceridad.

—Justamente ahora Oliver es el entrenador de las Harpies. Noticia de última hora, Malfoy: Ginny dice que Oliver es increíblemente heterosexual.

—Noticia de última hora, Potter: él _no _es increíblemente heterosexual. Mi culo lo sabe mejor que nadie.

Sus cejas se levantaron ante ese comentario pero enseguida sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

El sol finalmente se abrió paso en el horizonte. Los dos observamos su camino dentro de la cocina, los rayos ganando centímetro a centímetro, mientras bebíamos en medio de un silencio nada incómodo. Un concepto casi imposible de ser comprendido por mi mente de la misma manera que no podía comprender cómo podíamos haber bromeado acerca de mis sesiones de masturbación en honor al culo extremadamente bonito de Oliver Wood.

—¿Se los dijiste a tus padres?

Casi dejé caer mi bebida.

—¿Estás loco? ¿A mi padre? No lo admití ante mí mismo sino hasta que cumplí los dieciséis. Los Malfoy no somos maricas. No debería sorprenderte que yo hubiera sido un adolescente sarcástico y vil.

Potter se ahogó con su trago.

—Malfoy, también ahora eres sarcástico y vil, y no creo que vayas a dejar de serlo nunca.

Le hice una seña obscena con un dedo, pero tenía una sonrisa en mi cara.

—En retrospectiva, sospecho que yo siempre supe que era gay. Las cartas que me llegaban de casa todos los domingos eran una proverbial pesadilla. Centímetros y centímetros dedicados a enlistar mis obligaciones familiares. No podías ignorar a mi padre. No, en verdad.

Los domingos nunca desayunaba. Me sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin esperando que la lechuza proveniente de la Mansión Malfoy hiciese su graciosa entrada y dejara caer la misiva semanal de mi padre justo sobre mi regazo. Una vez que la carta me era entregada, salía del Gran Comedor y me dirigía directo al baño para leerla. Para cuando llegaba a la posdata, ya había vomitado todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Mi padre se aseguraba malditamente bien de que yo comprendiera, como si hubiera alguna duda en _ese _aspecto, que esperaba que yo me casara bien, que me casara pronto y que follara a mi esposa hasta la extenuación para así poder parir legiones de hijos sangre pura. El hecho de que _él _hubiera tenido solamente un hijo era, de alguna manera, irrelevante. Cada domingo me obligaba a mí mismo a levantarme del suelo del baño, determinado a no volver a pensar nunca jamás en ningún chico. Causa perdida. Aparentemente se podía desplumar a un Malfoy pero no podías dejar sin su pluma a un Malfoy, porque todas las noches empapaba mis sábanas por culpa de unos sueños morbosos que, decididamente, no eran de naturaleza heterosexual. Lástima por los pobres elfos responsables del aseo de la ropa de mi cama. Pero Pansy… Pansy, quien fue… Apreté fuertemente mi vaso.

Oh, mi chica…

No habían transcurrido ni seis meses de iniciada la guerra cuando ella y yo acabábamos de regresar de una misión. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguno de nosotros muriera, y ambos lo sabíamos. Todo estaba a punto de caer por su propio peso. _Nuestro _bando necesitaba una gran victoria y eso significaba sacrificar gente para matar gente del _otro _bando. Lo único que uno podía esperar era que el número de bajas de nuestro lado fuera menor que el del otro. Yo no deseaba nada más en el mundo que poder esconderme un par de semanas, sólo un par, sólo lo suficiente como para respirar de nuevo sin tener el miedo de que mi siguiente exhalación fuera a ser la última. Tenía que ponerme cómodo para fumarme un pitillo y poder dormir un poco. Pansy y yo nos sentamos uno al lado del otro encima de un catre, mi cabeza descansando sobre su hombro. Ella se colocó un cigarrillo en la boca y luego me puso otro a mí. Levantó su varita y encendió ambos cigarros antes de hablar, el pitillo recién encendido colgando entre sus labios.

—No me molesta, Draco.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Pans? —murmuré entre exhalaciones mientras me concentraba en el ritmo hipnótico de mi respiración, entrando y saliendo, entrando y saliendo.

—De que seas un marica declarado. De todas formas te amo. Que se jodan los demás, cariño. Cuando la guerra termine, nosotros nos casaremos y podrás follarme desde atrás, fingiendo que soy algún jovencito sexy de cabello oscuro que te acabas de ligar. Tendremos tres niños sexys con ojos verdes y tres niñas rubias con ojos grises de mirada traviesa. Tú tendrás tus novios y yo tendré los míos. Quizá hasta podríamos compartirlos. De hecho, yo insistiría en eso porque, sabes, los que tú te consigues realmente son los más guapos.

Nos reímos de eso, abrazándonos y llorando, porque de repente nos pareció que todo iba a estar bien. Tontos, ingenuos de nosotros. Y todo podría haber estado bien. Si no hubiera sido por la guerra, ella y yo habríamos tomado nuestro lugar en la sociedad mágica y nos lo hubiéramos _merecido._

De pronto, la cocina de Potter me pareció pequeña y claustrofóbica. La pérdida de Pansy era suficientemente terrible sin recordar que, junto con ella, también se había esfumado mi esperanza de continuar la línea de los Malfoy. Ni aun yo, con mis pelotas de acero reforzadas en las gélidas celdas de Azkaban, podía encarar que mi apellido muriera conmigo sin antes haberme beneficiado con varios vasos de whiskey de fuego.

—Te ves cansado, Malfoy. Vamos, es hora de ir a la cama.

Me asusté con el tono ronco y bajo de su voz. El sol ya había salido por completo, el whiskey de fuego ya había regresado a su lugar en la alacena y los dos vasos vacíos, al aparador.

—Tú también te ves cansado. Siempre te ves cansado, Potter. ¿Por qué?

—Gajes del oficio. Vamos —repitió.

Lo seguí escaleras arriba.

—Te despertaré a las seis, ¿de acuerdo? Necesitas tu tratamiento, y también te aplicaré algunos encantamientos adicionales para que estés en condiciones de ir a trabajar.

Asentí.

—Buenas noches, Potter.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me trepé en la cama sin molestarme en desvestirme. Soñé muchas cosas, pero después no pude recordar nada.

* * *

Potter me despertó a las seis tal como lo había prometido, y de inmediato me metió a la tina. Una vez más, la camiseta interior y los calzoncillos estaban haciéndose notar, y para combatir lo que aparentemente se había convertido en mi erección normal a la hora del baño, conjuré en mi mente imágenes de una Millicent Bulstrode desnuda, blandiendo un látigo y montando un hipogrifo. A grandes males, grandes remedios.

¿Por qué, por amor de Merlín, Potter no podía ponerse su ropa en vez de andar caminando torpemente por todos lados en interiores? Me molestaba sobremanera sentirme atraído por él. Si no fuera yo un objetivo ambulante podría conocer a otros hombres y, posiblemente, follar con alguien de vez en cuando. Puse esas ridículas ganas —las ganas de agarrar a Potter, arrojarlo contra una pared y frotarme contra él como si fuera el último hombre sobre la Tierra— en el más alejado rincón de mi cerebro y las sepulté ahí. Y luego, me deshice de la pala.

—Potter, tenemos que dejar de vernos así.

Me ignoró. En esa ocasión yo estaba boca abajo mientras él me apuntaba su varita hacia mi espalda.

—¿Qué es lo que hace esa mierda que pones en el agua de la tina?

—Ese _elixir _hace crecer los cartílagos; desafortunadamente, no es tan eficiente como el Crece-Huesos. Tienes los riñones severamente dañados. ¿Te duele cuando orinas?

—A veces —admití—. Pero si bebo mucha agua no me molesta tanto.

—Sé que voy a odiar lo que vas a responderme, pero, ¿debo asumir que no tenías este problema antes de ir a Azkaban?

—No, no lo tenía. De algún modo me perdí el capítulo diez de _La Guía del Mortífago para Jugar al Bridge. _El guarda en turno aumentó su apuesta pero yo no me di cuenta y aposté con dos corazones cuando debía haber sacado cuatro espadas…

—Malfoy…

—Pudimos haber hecho un Grand Slam y ganar el juego…

—Malfoy. Cállate. No es gracioso. —Potter estaba furioso, pero yo no podía comprender por qué. No eran sus riñones los que le dolían cuando orinaba.

Me giré.

—Entonces, el guarda decidió practicar su danza irlandesa justo encima de mis riñones. Depende de tu punto de vista, Potter. Si bromeo, entonces tengo el control de la historia. Aun del final. Te fortalece o te quiebra. Ellos no me quebraron por más que lo intentaron.

De nuevo, Potter me desconcertó por completo. Sonrió, pero trató de esconder su sonrisa agachando la cabeza.

—No, no te quebraron —reconoció—. Continúas siendo el cabrón más detestable y malvado que ha conocido el mundo.

—Más malvado que detestable, no lo dudes. Y te vi sonreír. No lo niegues.

—Definitivamente, mucho más malvado. Y no sonreí.

—Eres un mentiroso de mierda, Potter —sonreí con petulancia.

—El burro hablando de orejas. Ya pasaron tus treinta minutos. ¿Por qué no te secas y te acuestas en la cama? Veré que puedo hacer con tus riñones.

* * *

Millicent Bulstrode. Hipogrifo. Millicent Bulstrode. Hipogrifo. Millicent Bulstrode teniendo sexo con un hipogrifo. En cuanto dejaba de pensar en Millicent haciendo cosas sucias con un hipogrifo, mi pene comenzaba a pensar en la sonrisa tímida de Potter.

Era una batalla perdida, porque, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría pensar en Millicent Bulstrode teniendo sexo con un hipogrifo?

¡Era ridículo! De entre toda la gente. ¡Potter! _Jamás _en la vida admitiría eso ante nadie. No podría admitirlo ante nadie. Por supuesto, la opinión que tenía Potter sobre mí era absolutamente fundamental. Lo que quiero decir es: ¿podía yo caer _más_ bajo de lo que ya había caído ante sus ojos? Encarémoslo. Alguna vez fuiste un mortífago, todo lo demás palidece en comparación. Extrañamente, no me podía importar menos si Potter pensaba que yo era un mortífago inmoral de mierda, pero lo que no quería que creyera era que yo era un pervertido sexual. Me sequé en tiempo récord, girando mi cuerpo para esconder otra nueva erección inducida por él. Hay sólo cierta cantidad de imágenes de sexo Millicent/Hipogrifo que un hombre puede soportar sin ponerse a vomitar con violencia. Me envolví firmemente una toalla alrededor de mi cintura, caminé con rapidez hacia la cama y me dejé caer sobre ella, ahogando un "Ummp" cuando aplasté mi erección contra el cubrecama.

—No necesitas hacer tanto alarde del buen trabajo que he hecho en ti, y menos necesitas ponerte a correr de ese modo. Toma las cosas con calma.

¿Del buen trabajo que ha hecho en mí? Sofoqué un gemido y el abrumador deseo de escarbar un agujero en ese maldito cubrecama.

—¿Puedo bajarte la toalla un poco?

—Claro —conseguí chillar con una voz que era tan tímida como un falsetto.

—Malfoy, estás demasiado delgado.

—El burro hablando de orejas. ¿Tu esposa no te alimenta? Las camisas y todo lo demás en el armario. ¿Estás viviendo aquí? ¿Y tu perro?

Las preguntas brotaron atropelladamente. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué _estaba _haciendo Potter viviendo ahí? Dejando de lado los remanentes de ratas muertas que había en el corredor, la casa parecía y olía a habitada.

Hubo un breve silencio.

—¿Cómo sabes de Bamboleo?

—Tus fieles lectores de _El Profeta _engullen hasta el más trivial detalle de tu vida. Me sorprende no saber cual marca de papel sanitario usas. ¿Y tu perro se llama Bamboleo? —Bufé con desagrado—. Seguramente es el nombre de perro más patético que jamás había escuchado. Si algún día te salta directo a la yugular, no te sorprendas. Yo lo haría si fuera perro y me pusieras Bamboleo…

—Si tú fueras perro, serías uno de esos terriers gruñones que muerden a toda la gente sin pensarlo. Bamboleo está en la casa de George y Angelina. Ginny está de gira; regresa hasta finales de la próxima semana. Bamboleo se va a la casa de George cuando Ginny no está porque yo no puedo sacarlo a caminar durante las noches que tengo que trabajar. Termino demasiado cansado. Yo me… me quedo aquí cuando ella no está. Es más fácil aparecerse en San Mungo desde aquí, a diferencia de Hogsmeade, especialmente desde que trabajo durante las noches. Regresaré a Hogsmeade cuando Ginny vuelva a casa. Para entonces, tú ya deberás tener un apartamento nuevo. Estaba pensando en aparecerme contigo la tarde del sábado después de que hayamos dormido un rato.

Si eso no era una total mentira, yo dejaba de llamarme Malfoy. Cuando has perfeccionado el arte de mentir, puedes olerlas a un kilómetro de distancia. ¿No quería molestarse en aparecerse de Hogsmeade a San Mungo, pero en cambio, no era un problema acarrearme a mí del brazo para ir a buscar apartamento? No tenía que ser yo un puto genio en aritmancia —y resultaba que sí lo era— para saber que algo estaba mal en esa ecuación.

—¿Qué te parece eso? ¿Salimos a buscarte un apartamento la tarde del sábado?

—Seguro, Potter. Salir el sábado de cacería de casuchas me parece genial. Ya tomé nota de algunos avisos de _El Profeta _que parecen prometedores. No es que pueda pagar ninguno de ellos, pero quizá pueda negociar el precio de la renta. Te aseguro que para la siguiente semana te habrás deshecho de mí.

Eso no originó la respuesta que esperaba. De hecho, no obtuve ninguna respuesta. Estaba medio esperando que al menos Potter se pusiera a lanzar unos cuantos gritos de alegría.

Potter murmuró algo en latín y de nuevo ahí estaba ese alivio, esa disipación del dolor que me hacían desear gritar aleluyas tan alto que podrían escucharme hasta Cardiff. Había aprendido a aceptar cierto nivel de dolor, y de alguna forma ya ni siquiera lo sentía. No, eso no es cierto, sí lo sentía, pero había sido tan permanente, como si de repente me hubiera brotado otro brazo y, maldita sea, hubiera tenido que acostumbrarme a él. Pero la ausencia del dolor era tan gloriosa que no podía imaginarme siendo tan estoico otra vez.

—Potter —dije, abriendo apenas la boca—, dejando de lado por un breve minuto ese asunto de los enemigos mortales que hemos tenido tú y yo, nunca jamás volveré a despreciar tus habilidades mágicas. Te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón. No puedo explicarte como… como…

Y no pude. La inhabilidad para decir oraciones completas de Potter debía ser contagiosa; no pude decir una sola palabra más. Ser liberado de _todo _el dolor físico que había mandado mis pajas al infierno y que jamás me dejaba dormir toda la noche. Dormir cuando tienes tanto dolor, es… bueno, en realidad lo que haces es sucumbir de agotamiento. No es dormir, más bien es sufrir un colapso.

Me apoyé en mis codos para incorporarme y lo miré. Tal vez lo odiaba, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera agradecido.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que pude decir.

—De nada, Malfoy. —Potter tiró de la toalla que había enroscado alrededor de mi trasero—. Nunca creí que tú me… ya sabes… bueno, que… que me agradecerías algo.

Potter estaba tartamudeando, tragando y sonrojándose sólo por eso. Dios mío, ¿por qué estaba sonrojado? A continuación siguió el inevitable tirón de su pelo, lo cual sólo servía para que su cabello se parara en picos por toda su cabeza.

—Sí, eh, de nada. —Más sonrojos y tiró más de la toalla hacia arriba, lo que provocó que la mitad inferior de mi culo quedara expuesto. Entonces, Potter se quedó mirando con horror y tiró hacia abajo para cubrir lo que había descubierto y soltó—: Uh, lo siento. —Luego, se sonrojó otra vez, todavía más—. Bueno. De acuerdo —masculló y salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

Me vestí lentamente, más que sorprendido por la reacción de Potter. Con toda seguridad un poco cortesía de mi parte no era _así_ de impactante, ¿o sí?

Por favor, por favor, Merlín, que no sea por el asunto gay.

¿Potter estaría temeroso de que yo tomara sus cuidados médicos como una proposición? ¿Habría notado mi erección? Me sonrojé por primera vez en años. Por favor, Merlín, no permitas que Potter haya visto eso. Lo que tenía que hacer era pajearme sin parar todas las noches antes de levantarme y pensar sin cesar en el escenario de sexo protagonizado por Millicent y el hipogrifo para que así, mi pene se comportara cuando Potter estuviese cerca de mí.

De verdad me urgía acostarme con alguien. Resultaba obvio que mis años en Azkaban como el juguete sexual de aquel guarda no habían afectado mi libido, algo por lo que estaba profundamente agradecido. Pero, ¿por qué Potter tenía que ser el único masculino dentro de mi limitado radio que yo no detestaba con pasión?

No estaba en la cocina cuando bajé las escaleras, aunque tampoco estaba esperando que así fuera. Supuse que esa noche era mi turno de preparar la cena. No era una gran catástrofe. Durante el tiempo en la prisión había conseguido aprender algunas habilidades básicas acerca de la cocina. Había sido asignado al destacamento de las cocinas de Azkaban. Aparentemente, mi facilidad para Pociones les hacía suponer que también sería bueno preparando alimentos.

Un rápido reconocimiento al refrigerador demostró que nuestra cena estaría limitada a un frasco de pepinillos que seguramente databa de 1926, a una naranja marchita, salchichas y huevos.

Veinte minutos después, golpeé la puerta de Potter.

—La cena está lista —anuncié.

Un ruido ahogado que parecía ser un bufido me indicó que Potter me había escuchado, pero pasaron cuarenta y cinco minutos y él no bajaba. Para esa hora, yo ya había terminado de comer. Nos topamos frente a frente cuando me dirigía a la chimenea del salón para ir a trabajar. Parpadeó varias veces cuando me vio, como si estuviera sorprendido de que todavía estuviera ahí.

—Tu cena está en el horno. No pude desperdiciar un encantamiento de calentamiento. Los huevos seguramente ya estarán como caucho.

—Gracias, lo siento. Me quedé dormido de nuevo. Pensé que ya te habías ido. —Trató de tirar de su cabello y de fajarse la camisa dentro de los pantalones al mismo tiempo, casi cayéndose en el proceso.

—Potter, ¿está todo bien? Estás actuando extraño. Por supuesto, es difícil de decir…

—Sí, bien, estoy bien —protestó, enderezándose—. Será mejor que te vayas. No querrás llegar tarde. Espera, ¿tus rodillas están bien?

—Sí, se sienten genial. No tan bien como antes de los nueve millones de mamadas, pero están muy bien.

Potter negó con la cabeza.

—No hagas eso —susurró. Puso una mano sobre mi hombro, y con su otra mano se cubrió los ojos—. Por favor, no lo hagas.

Eso era jodidamente raro. Aunque echaba por tierra mi sospecha de que Potter fuera un troll homofóbico y negado que todavía no podía admitirlo porque ser homofóbico era demasiado anti-Gryffindor.

Eso era lo que yo odiaba de la gente como Potter. Siempre tienes que cambiar de opinión respecto a ellos. Si los Slytherin nos comportábamos confusos era porque tenía que haber una maldita buena razón. Como que quisieran meterse en tus pantalones o algo así de normal.

—Potter, no seas idiota —lo reprendí. Su mano apretó mi hombro un poco más—. Mírame.

Dejó caer la mano que tenía sobre la cara y… por las pelotas de Merlín, ¿de verdad había dormido algo? Candil de la calle y oscuridad de su casa. Si las bolsas bajo sus ojos fueran un poco más grandes necesitaría un sherpa de tiempo completo que le ayudara a cargarlas.

—Creo que ya tienes demasiado peso sobre tus hombros. No necesitas cargar también con lo mío. Como ya te dije, Azkaban te fortalece o te quiebra. Estoy un poco roto y desportillado, lo reconozco, pero esencialmente sigo entero.

Llevé mi mano hasta su hombro y se lo apreté. Bendito Dios, estaba casi tan huesudo como el mío. Me soltó del hombro y puso su mano sobre la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—Pareces tan… ¿Cómo puedes…? —Apretó su mano.

—Potter, ¿estás bien? —repetí.

Me refería al sentido más simple de la frase, como si le preguntara "¿Tienes un padrastro en el dedo que te está molestando?" o "¿Los zapatos te están apretando los pies?", pero él pareció tomarlo en el sentido más grave… _He decidido tener una crisis nerviosa sobre tu regazo. Espero que no te moleste._

—Yo… yo no lo sé ya. Creí que estaba bien, pero ahora, yo… yo sólo pienso y pienso en Ron y en cómo la guerra lo ha cambiado. Y en Fred… ya sabes… en esas cosas…

Bueno, yo no sabía que quería decir con "esas cosas". Mis "cosas" se reducían a conseguir dinero para pagar la renta y sobrevivir el inevitable ataque de algún lunático con un hacha como parte de mi rutina.

—¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo haces para que no llegue hasta ti? Lo que pasó en Azkaban…

Potter era el maestro de las frases inconclusas. Eso era un poco desconcertante porque antes yo nunca había tenido ningún problema para finalizar sus pensamientos.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Por supuesto que llega hasta mí. Lo único que yo hago es negarme a dejar que _llegue _a mí, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. Ser un grandísimo hijo de puta ayuda en cantidad.

Seguramente eso no era lo más sensible que podía haber dicho, pero era la verdad. La reputación de los Slytherin de ser inherentemente crueles y despiadados era una tontería. Lo que nosotros realmente _éramos _era ser inflexiblemente honestos, lo que comúnmente era cruel. Excepto cuando estábamos mintiendo, por supuesto.

Potter comenzó a reír. Se rió tan fuerte que se debilitó y tuvo que apoyarse contra mí para mantenerse de pie. Pude sentir toda la tensión abandonando su cuerpo mientras soltaba risitas y risotadas.

—Potter, ya te volviste loco y Weasley nunca me lo perdonará. Sabes que me culpará y usará mis tripas como ligas para sujetar sus papeles.

Potter se retiró un poco y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Sí, eso haría. —Le dio a mi mano un último apretón y luego se alejó por completo de mí—. Mándame una lechuza si tus rodillas te dan algún problema.

—No haré tal cosa. Puedo manejarlo. ¿Saldrás esta noche?

—Sí.

—Regresa a la cama y toma un poco de poción para dormir sin soñar. Sé que he dicho esto repetidamente durante el último par de días, pero _realmente, realmente, _te ves como mierda.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho ya lo mandón que eres?

—¿Mandón? ¿Un Malfoy? Nosotros no somos mandones, Potter. Dar órdenes es una forma de arte que hemos perfeccionado a través de los siglos.

—Oh, por amor de Dios, vete a trabajar. Más bien lo que ustedes han perfeccionado a través de los siglos ha sido cómo ser los mejores idiotas insufribles. Espera, una última revisión. —Potter agitó su varita sobre mis rodillas—. Sólo por si acaso. Que tengas una buena noche, Malfoy.

Me obsequió una sonrisita y se dirigió a la cocina a comerse su incomible cena.

De algún modo conseguí atravesar el salón sin cojear y me transporté vía flu hacia el trabajo. Cuando llegué tuve que acomodarme mi pene dentro de los pantalones. Esa sonrisa de Potter era pura seducción.

* * *

_Hola precioso fandom!_

_Bueno, después de meses y meses de sin vergüenza, me decidí a terminar esta traducción ya que la musa me ha abandonado y no he podido escribir cosas propias... Saben, mi vida no es muy buena en este momento y además tengo un dedo de la mano derecha lastimado, por lo que escribo más lento de lo normal. Es por eso que los tengo tan abandonados._

_Pero no me odien por eso, ya me conocen y saben que en verdad tengo la mejor resolución para terminar mis fics... Y bueno, quería contarles que el viernes es mi cumpleaños! Asi que pueden aprovechar que actualicé y regalarme un comentario por la fecha, verdad? ;D_

_Un beso enorme, gracias por leer y escribir!_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

**_Del martes 1° al jueves 4, octubre, 2004. 6:13 p.m._**

Los cinco días siguientes se convirtieron en una rutina. Ahora que podía caminar _de verdad,_ completaba mi turno de ocho horas en sólo tres y luego me ponía con las cartas, escribiendo varias docenas de irritadas respuestas a esa gente mayormente despistada que sólo estaba en búsqueda de un poco de atención. También escribía unas pocas misivas más amables (aunque todavía algo irritadas) para aquellos desventurados que tenían problemas legítimos y que estaban tan desesperados que no tenían más remedio que buscar la ayuda de Lavie Brown en _El Profeta. _

Obviamente, ella era su última esperanza, su único puerto en una noche de tormenta. Si yo estuviera ardiendo en llamas ni siquiera estaría esperando que la zorra subnormal convocara una cubeta de agua para arrojarla sobre mi cadáver humeante, pero hay gente para todo.

Lo que restaba de la noche me lo pasaba leyendo algún libro confiscado de la biblioteca de los Black. Luego, regresaba a Grimmauld Place vía red flu alrededor de las seis de la mañana y, a eso de las siete, Potter llegaba por la misma vía después de completar su turno. Compartíamos en silencio una montaña de pan tostado, demasiado agotados como para decirnos una palabra. Luego, Potter llenaba la tina del baño, la medicaba con aquel elixir mágico, meneaba su varita (suspiro, no la varita que yo quería, pero sí la que necesitaba), yo pensaba en Millicent Bulstrode bailando el tubo sin nada arriba y vistiendo sólo unas chaparreras transparentes, y al final, ambos nos íbamos a la cama. Yo me dormía con el cuerpo sonrojado gracias al baño, con mis rodillas sanadas gracias al encantamiento y con mi pene fláccido gracias a la fabulosa paja que me hacía antes de caer rendido. (Ahora que ya no tenía que conjurar encantamientos de calefacción podía asignar uno de mis hechizos diarios para limpiarme después de mi paja. ¡Ah, qué día tan feliz!) Ambos nos levantábamos alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, nos comíamos nuestra cena, charlábamos acerca de los pacientes que Potter había atendido la noche anterior y sufríamos la llamada diaria de Granger, donde Potter, a través de la red flu, pasaba veinte minutos de su tiempo asegurándole que yo todavía no lo había asesinado. Dios mío, pero qué mujer tan ruidosa. Casi podía sentir lástima de Weasley. Después de eso, Potter volvía a llenar la tina, volvía a conjurarme otro encantamiento y finalmente se llegaba la hora de regresar al trabajo —otra noche desperdiciada en salvar a la sociedad mágica del soso consejo de Lavender Brown, sin mencionar la tediosa tarea de vaciar un par de cubos de basura y de barrer del suelo aquella maldita brillantina.

Y pudiera ser que yo no tuviera ningún amigo (porque todos ellos estaban muertos), pero encontraba bastante raro el hecho de que Potter pareciera tan carente de amistades como lo estaba yo. Ninguna esposa le mandaba lechuzas, ninguna salida por un trago con aquel cretino de Weasley y su irritante mujer. Potter parecía perfectamente feliz dándome mis baños, agitando su varita sobre mis rodillas y friendo salchichas mientras yo aplastaba las patatas. Eso era tan desconcertante que el jueves dije algo durante el baño.

—Potter, ¿qué pasa? Nada de lechuzas, nada de vida social. Ni siquiera de parte de tu esposa. Asumo que no tienes la conversación más avasallante del mundo, pero aún así… Y tengo que admitir que aunque mi caso es suficiente como para convertirme en una curiosidad médica (¿Cuántas horas puede permanecer un mago británico relativamente normal arrodillado sobre el piso congelado de una prisión antes de joderse las rodillas?), pero, de verdad, ¿por qué no tienes vida social? Tú no eres _así _de aburrido.

Potter agachó la cabeza, una señal segura de que estaba tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Me quedé tendido ahí sin decir nada, esperando. Es lo curioso acerca de los Gryffindors: si hubiera sido yo, le habría dicho que se fuera a la mierda sin ni siquiera pensarlo, pero él, en cambio, realmente estaba pensando en cómo ser educado mientras me mandaba amablemente a la mierda. Cuando levantó la cabeza, fijó la mirada en una línea de azulejo que se alzaba a un metro por arriba de mí.

—Tuve un pequeño altercado con Ron por causa tuya, si de verdad te interesa saberlo. Él hizo que toda la familia completa se enfureciera conmigo, además de todos nuestros amigos. Hermione ha aprendido a mantenerse fuera cuando Ron y yo nos peleamos, pero aparte de las insistentes llamadas por la red flu que me hace todas las noches, no se ha acercado a mí. —Entonces Potter me miró directo a los ojos y la amabilidad se largó por la ventana—. Y Ginny… no es asunto tuyo.

Conseguí ocultar mi sorpresa encogiéndome de hombros, aparentemente indiferente. El agua caliente hacía ondas justo encima de mis hombros.

—Yo no valgo la pena, Potter. Es lo que me han estado repitiendo insistentemente durante los últimos cinco años. Si me asesinaran, Weasley sería inmensamente feliz. ¿Y Granger? Creí que ella era más inteligente. Supongo que podría envenenarte. No había pensado en eso. Pero viendo que me das más comida a mí que la que consumes tú, envenenarte se vuelve algo problemático. Además, hay que aceptarlo: tú podrías dejarme atrás aun si tuvieras un tobillo fracturado. —Eso lo hizo reír—. De verdad, la cosa más peligrosa que puedo hacerte sería arrojarte un encantamiento para afeitar bastante deficiente. El cual, considerando tu actual estado de descuido personal, dudo mucho que alguien note.

—Seguramente no —admitió él—. ¿El agua está suficientemente caliente?

—Sí, mis bolas están lo suficientemente hervidas a estas alturas. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Y no me vengas con el patético sonsonete de que tienes que salvar gente. Asumo que tienes un tipo de fetiche que apunta hacia esa dirección, pero esto ya raya en lo psicótico. Una cosa es pasarme un poco de tónico gratis. Cederme tu habitación y alimentarme, ya es otra muy diferente.

—Hemos terminado. Toma. —Alcanzó una toalla y la arrojó hacia mí. Levanté mi mano y la atrapé en el aire—. No has perdido _esa _habilidad —murmuró antes de salir del baño.

Ciertamente no me sentía culpable de que Potter y Weasley estuvieran en desacuerdo. Que fuera por causa mía me resultaba tremendamente divertido. Esa fue otra de las ocasiones en las que extrañé a Pansy de modo terrible; ella y yo nos habríamos reído de eso con ganas. Weasley era tan perverso y cruel como el peor de los mortífagos, y Potter lo sabía. Podía imaginarme toda su furia pecosa al enterarse de que Potter estaba sanándome, de que estaba reduciendo mi merecida penitencia. Habiendo sido yo el que le dio a Fenrir la oportunidad de mutilar a su hermano, cualquier agonía física que estuviese sufriendo debido a mi encarcelamiento era poca para mí. Como si perder a mis amigos, mi estatus, mi dinero y a mi padre, no hubiera sido suficiente.

Me tomé mi tiempo vistiéndome para darle a Potter la oportunidad de comer a solas y de poder salir temprano por la red flu para no tener que volver a verme, por lo que me sorprendí cuando entré a la cocina y vi que todavía estaba en casa, friendo lonjas de tocino y huevos. Sus hombros encorvados estaban muy tensos, yo podía ver la línea de sus vértebras a través del delgado algodón de su camiseta. Me dirigió un saludo con un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza antes de continuar volteando el tocino y pasando una espátula por debajo de los huevos, casi como si yo no estuviera ahí. Sin embargo, noté que la comida que estaba preparando era suficiente para los dos.

Los huevos estaban casi listos, así que me puse a tostar pan y a embarrarlo con cuantiosas cantidades de mantequilla, de ese modo en el que a ambos nos gustaba comernos las tostadas. Potter me sirvió una saludable ración sin decirme ni una palabra. No fue sino hasta que él se zampó el remanente de su yema de huevo con su último pedazo de pan, cuando por fin abrió la boca.

—Dime por qué. Dime por qué te uniste a los mortífagos.

Me tomó del brazo y apretó su puño alrededor de mi marca, fuerte.

Yo había estado esperando esa pregunta desde la primera noche que me había quedado ahí. Sentí curiosidad de saber por qué la pelea con Weasley por fin lo había hecho reaccionar.

Aquel año que Voldemort había ganado poder, aprendí que esa gloria, como mi padre y su equipo de compinches sedientos de poder la llamaban, carecía de valor en el mundo de Voldemort. La compasión se volvió _mucho _más importante conforme la guerra avanzaba; cuando conjuré un _cruciatus _sobre un indefenso muggle mientras la huesuda mano de Voldemort aferraba el hombro de mi madre, la indudable indirecta; cuando me paré ante las ruinas del castillo simplemente intentando sobrevivir y observando a mi amigo de la niñez arremetiendo contra todos los desaires y menosprecios que había sufrido a través de los años. Espero que esos tres segundos de gloria valgan la pena antes de que mi cuerpo quede reducido a cenizas.

_Tengan compasión de mí, _pedí en silencio cuando me sentenciaron a Azakaban, incapaz de negar que casi había asesinado a Weasley y que había dejado entrar a los mortífagos al castillo a través del armario del Salón de los Menesteres. Cuando el jefe del Wizengamot me preguntó por qué lo había hecho, le respondí lo único que podía decir: "Por mi familia".

Por supuesto que ellos creyeron que había sido sólo un tipo de orgullo insufrible. Pero no había sido nada de eso. Había sido sólo el instinto de supervivencia en su más básico nivel. Y si eso significaba tener que conjurar _cruciatus _sobre indefensos muggles en vez de que Voldemort lo hiciera sobre mi madre, que así fuera. _Tengan compasión de mí._

—¿Importa?

No retiré mi brazo de su agarre, y Potter aflojó un poco el apretón, pero no me soltó.

—Quizá. Quizá ahora sí. Porque parece que me están obligando a elegir entre él y tú.

No tenía que adivinar quién era ese "quién".

Tiré de mi brazo para liberarme.

—Elígelo a él —dije y comencé a limpiar la mesa.

Sin previo aviso, Potter me tomó de ambos hombros y me giró hacia él. Ignorando los platos que salieron volando de mis manos y que se estrellaron contra el suelo partiéndose en mil pedazos, me arrojó contra una pared y me sujetó ahí usando sus dos manos.

—Dímelo.

Pelear o huir. Pelear o huir. Mi mente trabajaba a toda velocidad antes de que el sentido común tomara el control. Con las rodillas echadas a perder y la amenaza de regresar a Azkaban si utilizaba la aparición, no podía elegir ninguna de las dos opciones. Dejé de empujarme contra él y de luchar contra su agarre. Tal vez no sería capaz de enfrentarme a él físicamente, ni de hechizarlo y mucho menos de negar su inexplicable hospitalidad, pero nunca en la vida me había negado a verlo directo a los ojos y a sostenerle la mirada, y no iba a comenzar a hacerlo en ese momento.

—Por mi familia —dije una vez y confié en que me hubiera escuchado—. El motivo fue mi familia —añadí—. Mi turno de preguntar. ¿_Tú _por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Porque… porque…

Sus dedos se clavaron en mis hombros, lo suficientemente duro como para causarme moretones, y entonces, aflojó el agarre. Se dejó caer contra mí y comenzó a abrazarme… No, era algo más desesperado que un abrazo; me apretó como si yo fuera algún tipo de salvavidas. Seguramente yo estaba tan hambriento de cualquier tipo de contacto humano —contacto real, no un pene en mi boca o una mano apretándose sobre mi garganta— porque mis brazos se cerraron a su alrededor sin ni siquiera pensar en eso.

—Estás tan delgado —murmuró contra mi oreja.

—Burro… hablando de orejas —le murmuré en respuesta.

Bendito Merlín, Potter estaba completamente loco. Comenzó a mecerme como si yo fuera un niño y a pesar de que éramos de la misma altura. De repente me encontré con que yo también estaba balanceándome junto con él, empapándome en el confort y el calor de otro cuerpo pegado al mío. Potter todavía no se había duchado y olía al almidón de su bata de hospital, al sudor de su noche sin dormir, y al té dulce cuya mitad del contenido había dejado abandonado en la mesa. De repente, Potter consiguió meter una pierna en medio de mis muslos, tanto, que quedamos _así _de cerca. Lo que significaba que un minuto más de ese inocente abrazo y yo estaría restregándome contra el hueso de su cadera.

Lo empujé gentilmente y me dirigí a tropezones hacia la mesa. Él me siguió tropezando de igual manera, el agotamiento evidente en cada pequeño arrastre de sus pies contra el gastado linóleo. Nos quedamos sentados ahí durante un par de minutos sin decir nada. Potter tenía las manos colocadas sobre la mesa enfrente de él, los puños apretados tan duro que debía doler. Debido a que en todas mis interacciones con Potter previas a ese momento yo había estado tratando de dañarlo, de superarlo o de ridiculizarlo, nunca antes había comprendido realmente aquella actitud protectora que Weasley y Granger adoptaban siempre que estaban junto a él. Algo tendría que ver, suponía yo, que Voldemort hubiera estado tratando de matarlo, pero al estar sentado ahí a su lado, vi que eso formaba parte integral de lo que Potter era: Increíbles agallas y dolorosa vulnerabilidad caminando de la mano. Aparentemente, si no estabas tratando de matarlo, entonces necesitabas reconfortarlo.

Mirando sus manos me pregunté si en algún momento de la historia habría tenido ancestros que se dedicaron a la agricultura; sus rudas y anchas manos más bien parecían hechas para sostener un arado en vez de un bisturí. Potter, apretando los puños de aquella manera y sumándolo al sentimiento cualesquiera que se había generado en mí por nuestro anterior abrazo, me hacía desear poder cubrir sus puños con mis propias manos. Y yo no soy exactamente del tipo de gente que le gusta consolar, ¿o sí?

—¿Y bien? —No iba a dejarlo pasar. Ahora _necesitaba _saberlo. ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy, delincuente confeso, era capaz de tener la más mínima oportunidad contra Ronald Weasley, Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase?

—Yo… —comenzó Potter, pero mantuvo su cabeza agachada por lo que no podía verle la cara—. Ron se está convirtiendo en alguien que ya no conozco. Y sí, yo también perdí a mi familia, pero él dice que no es igual porque nunca conocí a mis padres. Pero por eso mismo a mí me parece que es peor. Está tan amargado y… ¡Joder! Ni siquiera sé cómo puedes caminar con semejante daño, y ver a otro ser humano sufriendo así y no hacer nada al respecto, y limitar tus hechizos convirtiéndote en un blanco fácil… ¡Cristo! Ni siquiera puedes _correr_ si alguien trata de lanzarte una maldición y…

El usual parloteo marca Potter. Tarde o temprano llegaría al punto.

—Yo… yo estaba equivocado respecto a Snape. Puedo estar equivocado también contigo.

La historia de Snape y sus veintitantos años de espionaje a favor de Dumbledore apenas sí habían llegado a mis oídos, enterrándose profundo en mi garganta tanto por aurores como por guardas de Azkaban.

—Dudo que estés equivocándote conmigo —dije. Finalmente, Potter levantó la vista—. Snape y yo sólo teníamos una cosa en común. Ambos teníamos dieciséis años cuando nos unimos a los mortífagos. Más allá de eso, no veo ninguna similitud. Te puedo asegurar que _yo _no era un espía doble. Por lo que he escuchado, puedo pensar que él siempre trabajó contra el Señor Tenebroso.

No era una pregunta, pero Potter la respondió como si lo fuera.

—No, él se unió voluntariamente a los mortífagos. Como tú. —Durante un minuto estuvo observándome con furia, pero luego suavizó su mirada.

—¿Y? —rodé mi mano en el aire.

—Se acercó a Dumbledore porque se sintió responsable de la muerte de mi madre.

Potter no dijo "la muerte de mis padres". Vaya, vaya, vaya… Snape había tenido debilidad por Lily Potter. Contrario a todo lo aparente, al hombre sí le había latido el corazón.

—¿Por qué te uniste tú? —me presionó.

Nunca antes le había dicho eso a nadie en voz alta, y hasta yo podía ver la suprema ironía que significaba el hecho de que la primera persona con la que tenía que justificar mi comportamiento, fuese Harry Potter. Flexioné una rodilla y no sentí ningún dolor. Que se pudriera mil veces en el infierno, pero el maldito tal vez se merecía que yo se lo explicara.

—Desde que yo estaba de este tamaño —puse mi mano a un metro del suelo—… las cenas en la Mansión Malfoy normalmente involucraban alguna charla diaria acerca de cómo Dumbledore iba a destruir el mundo mágico tal como nosotros lo conocíamos. De cómo mi padre y sus amigos eran la última línea de defensa en contra del Armagedón. Sácate esa idea de la cabeza ahora. Él era mi padre, y hasta que cumplí los diecisiete, yo confiaba en él y lo amaba. _Todavía_ continúo amándolo. ¿Te parece extraño que yo haya imitado sus ideales? Todo el tiempo estuve rodeado por gente que repetía como loro lo mismo que él decía. Mi padre no era ningún donnadie. Las personas lo honraban, lo celebraban. Básicamente, le lamían las botas. Se podría decir que en esencia él era el Ministro de Magia. ¿Crees que ese grandísimo idiota de Fudge hacía algo sin que mi padre le diera primero su aprobación? ¿Qué cosa, en semejante escenario, iba a darme a mí alguna pista de que mi padre era alguien jodidamente vil y, tal vez, hasta malévolo?

Potter negó con la cabeza y su rostro tenía esa expresión de obstinación tan típica en él: ojos entrecerrados, mejillas sonrojadas, los brazos firmemente cruzados alrededor de su torso y su boca casi desvanecida en una delgada y apretada línea.

—Estoy haciendo todo mi esfuerzo por no darte un buen golpe ahora mismo, Malfoy. Estoy seguro de que…

—No todos tenemos la brújula de moral que tú tienes, Potter —lo interrumpí—. No soy ningún jodido santo. Vivía en un mundo enclaustrado. Los amigos de mis padres habían sido acólitos de Voldemort. ¿Realmente crees que yo escuché una sola palabra acerca de las atrocidades cometidas en la Primera Guerra? Por supuesto que no. Escuché acerca de políticas desastrosas promovidas por Dumbledore que nos llevarían a fraternizar con los muggles, lo cual era el primer paso en la destrucción del mundo mágico. ¿Recuerdas la manera en que tus parientes no mágicos te aceptaron a ti?

Era como estar hablando con la pared. No lo convencía ni un ápice. Su boca permanecía apretada en una mueca imperdonable, sus ojos continuaban mirándome con asco. Sin embargo, supuse que el hecho de que hubiera descruzado los brazos era una buena señal. Lo sería al menos hasta el momento que decidiera mover su mano y darme una buena trompada. Basándome en el ceño fruncido que tenía, una nariz fracturada parecía un futuro bastante predecible.

—Recordarás, Potter, que yo quise darte la mano, gesto que tú rehusaste. ¿Crees que yo habría hecho eso si en ese momento mi casa hubiera sido una central de Voldemort? Mi padre negaba en público haber sido un mortífago, y en casa también lo negó durante bastantes años. No fue sino hasta mucho después que yo me di cuenta de que nos había mentido, y para entonces yo ya deseaba unirme a ellos. Había pasado seis años observando a Dumbledore forzando todas las reglas por ti, ignorando todo lo malo o incorrecto donde tú estuvieras involucrado. ¿Cómo demonios se supone que iba a saber lo que estaba en juego? ¡Tú lo sabías, pero nadie más aparte de ti! Todo lo que yo veía era un favoritismo descarado.

Potter no dijo nada ante eso.

—Bien —espeté—. Como sea, Dumbledore tendría que darse las gracias a él mismo por haberme hecho ingresar a las filas de Voldemort. No estoy diciendo que no lo habría hecho de todas formas, pero…

Apenas dije eso, Potter se alejó de la mesa tan violentamente que su silla cayó hasta el suelo. Me miraba con furia y su varita había hecho su aparición como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. Olvídate de la nariz fracturada. A estas alturas estamos hablando de la posibilidad muy real de enfrentar algún Imperdonable.

—No… —Me apuntó con su varita—. No te atrevas a culpar a Dumbledore de _eso. _—Y señaló hacia mi marca.

—Vete a la mierda, Potter. —Sacudí mi brazo delante de su cara—. Yo acepto la responsabilidad completa de esto. La veo cada vez que vacío un cubo de basura o cuando levanto mi brazo para realizar un hechizo simple, porque eso es todo lo que puedo hacer últimamente. Cada vez que la veo me digo a mí mismo: "Draco Malfoy, eres un maldito estúpido." Pero Dumbledore no es exactamente un inocente. Todos nosotros fuimos sus títeres. Sólo que yo tuve un titiritero diferente al tuyo.

Abrió mucho la boca, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, yo continué.

—Sí, títeres. Tú y tus amigos fueron los títeres de Dumbledore, y mis amigos y yo, los de Voldemort. La juventud y la estupidez. Aquella vez que me encontraste en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona —no podía ni recordar ese episodio sin estremecerme—, yo ya estaba completamente desesperado. Un error más y dudo mucho que mis padres hubieran escapado al castigo. Esa era la manera favorita de Voldemort para motivarte a trabajar. Y si no cumplías, el castigo era ejemplar. Imagínate a ti mismo preguntándote si tu madre se convertiría en la siguiente Alice Longbottom si no conseguías que el armario lograra funcionar.

—Entonces —continúe—, tú me lanzaste un hechizo (de magia oscura, debo agregar), y si no hubiera sido por Snape, yo habría muerto. Y a ti, sólo te dieron un regaño de diez minutos. No fuiste castigado. No fuiste expulsado. Cualquier otro alumno de sexto que hubiese actuado tan _estúpidamente _habría sido sacado a patadas de la escuela más pronto que en lo que dices "_Accio_ un idiota". Dumbledore no me llevó aparte para decirme: "Draco, sé que Potter casi te mató, pero dentro del plan actual de las cosas, ese es un detalle insignificante".

Eso no logró conmover a Potter en absoluto. Su postura física continuaba estando en "modalidad ataque". Dejó salir un bufido de repugnancia.

—Todo eso es una jodida mierda, Malfoy. Tú tenías la marca desde el verano anterior a nuestro sexto año.

—Sí —accedí—. Estaba tratando de impresionar a mi padre. —Había decidido someterme a la marca la noche en que mi madre me mandó una lechuza para decirme que mi padre había sido encarcelado después de enfrentarse con Potter en el Ministerio; vengarme de Potter se volvió asunto primordial. Poco sabía yo lo que eso significaba. Vender el alma de uno nunca sale barato—. No fue tanto como si yo me hubiera marcado a mí mismo para Voldemort. Fui… —Un tonto—. Nunca lograba alcanzar las metas que me imponía mi padre. Perder contra ti en el quidditch cada maldito partido que disputábamos no ayudaba. Estaba desesperado por complacerlo. ¡Tenía dieciséis años y él era mi padre y estaba en Azkaban y yo te culpaba a ti y a Dumbledore! Qué mejor manera de demostrarle mi fe. ¿Fui un tonto? ¡Vaya que sí!

Los hombros de Potter se relajaron un poco.

—¿Lo de la torre?

—Eso fue el primer presentimiento que tuve de que tal vez mi padre estaba equivocado respecto a Dumbledore. Una vez más, te lo agradezco. Podrías haber mentido en el Wizengamot. Snape estaba muerto, nadie podría haberte contradicho.

—No podía mentir —confesó Potter y entonces dejó caer la mano en la que tenía la varita—. Sin importar lo mucho que quisiera hacerlo.

—Gracias a los huevos de Merlín, Potter. Ya estaba comenzando a pensar que no eras humano.

Potter no sonrió, pero sus hombros se relajaron hasta adquirir su habitual caída.

—¿Por qué no me delataste cuando estuvimos en la Mansión?

—No puedes imaginarte lo que vi durante ese año, lo que hice en nombre de la supervivencia. Me vendí a ese demente, cierto, pero, ¿olvidar lo que había visto? Solamente un supremo tarado habría elegido a Voldemort en vez de a ti. Soy venal, malicioso, cruel y seguramente en algunas ocasiones también soy despiadado, pero _no _soy un estúpido. Tú ganaste. De nuevo. Quizá fue la única vez en que tuviste mi completo apoyo, y créeme, yo te apoyaba en serio. Ah, y gracias de nuevo por salvarme la vida. Podrías haberme condenado a sufrir el mismo destino de Vince, pero no lo hiciste. Yo te salvé de Voldemort, tú me salvaste de Vince. Yo diría que estamos a mano.

¿Por qué me estaba justificando ante él? Después de mi cita con la Comadreja regresaría ahí a empacar mis pocas cosas y a regresar de inmediato a mi agujero mohoso pero libre de gente que estuviera juzgándome.

Potter se estremeció a pesar de que no estaba haciendo frío.

—No quiero convertirme en alguien como Ron.

—Pues entonces no lo hagas. Ya te expliqué mis razones. Si me hubiera aparecido ante tu puerta con mi adorable marca todavía fresca, ¿me habrías dado la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos? —Ahora fue mi turno para dejar salir un bufido—. Difícilmente, ¿no? ¿No es natural que un niño tienda a ir hacia aquellos en los cuales confía y a los cuales comprende? Y si eso resultó ser lo equivocado en la más profunda y colosal manera, tal vez no me disculpa… ¿Sabes qué? ¡A la mierda! Quizá sí me disculpa. Por amor a Merlín, piensa en lo que estás diciendo. ¿Yo debía haber _sabido_? ¿No debía haber confiado en mis propios padres? ¿Debía haber mandado a mis padres a la mierda? ¿_Tú _podrías haber hecho eso?

Potter no respondió.

Desnudar tu alma es extenuante. Me sentía absolutamente agotado, y todavía tenía que permanecer despierto al menos durante ocho horas más.

—Para cuando me di cuenta de que Voldemort no era el salvador del mundo mágico, fue demasiado tarde. Tanto, que lo único que me interesaba salvar era a mí mismo. —Levanté el brazo para que Potter pudiera ver mi marca, tan fresca y definida como el día en que había sido grabada a fuego en mí—. Yo no tengo la fortaleza de Snape. Hice lo que pude, cuando pude. Como en la Mansión, contigo. También hice cosas que el Ministerio nunca sabrá, y las hice porque _tenía _que hacerlo. No tengo la menor duda de que si tú hubieras estado en mis zapatos, te habrías negado. Decirle no a Voldemort significaba un boleto en primera clase a la tortura y la muerte… si tenías suerte de morir. Yo no soy así de valiente.

—Eres muy valiente. —Su voz sonaba tan rasposa y cansada como la mía. Hizo una seña con su varita en dirección a mis rodillas.

—No, no lo soy. Soy sólo un sobreviviente. Es todo.

Hice el intento de levantarme, porque estaba tan cansado de él y de su rectitud y…

—En la Mansión. Para hacer eso se necesitaba valentía. —Una mano se apoyó en mi hombro y me empujó gentilmente de modo que caí de nuevo sobre mi silla. La otra mano de Potter estaba tendida hacia mí en espera de que la tomara—. Gracias —murmuró—. Por, ya sabes, lo que pasó en la Mansión.

Le tomé la mano porque, sí, él me había salvado y, aparentemente, continuaba salvándome y había resistido las protestas de Weasley por causa mía y, por los testículos de Merlín, jamás entendería a este hombre. Nos dimos un fuerte apretón de manos.

—Lo hice por mi familia. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que matara a uno de nosotros. Tú eras nuestra única esperanza.

Potter levantó su silla para poder volver a sentarse en ella, reparó los platos rotos, los mandó levitando hacia el fregador y soltó un suspiro tan profundo que debió haber provenido desde sus propios pies. Apoyó la barbilla sobre la palma de una mano y suspiró otra vez mientras me observaba.

—Eres todo un caso, Malfoy. No lo dudes ni tantito —dijo Potter, pero no con enojo—. Me encantaría beber algo, pero tengo que ir a trabajar esta noche y tú también. Cristo, estoy exhausto —se quejó, pasando esos dedos rudos a través de su mata de pelo.

Una vez más, inexplicablemente, quise confortarlo, quise seguir esa mano con la mía y darle un pequeño apretón en la nuca. Claramente me estaba volviendo loco, y entre más pronto me largara a mi propio apartamento, mejor. Porque si no, lo siguiente que estaría haciendo sería firmar mis cartas con un corazón en lugar de la "o" de "Draco". Nunca pensé que realmente _querría _irme al trabajo, pero una hora o dos ante la presencia de Potter y yo ya estaba que me moría por escaparme a _El Profeta._

—¿Hemos… terminado de hablar, Potter? —De verdad deseaba que así fuera, porque ya había hecho suficiente "desnudamiento de alma" como para una vida entera. Más de eso iba en contra de los principios de un Slytherin.

—Claro. No puedo evitar recordar todos esos años con otro tipo de… —Meneó la mano sin sentido.

—Tan elocuente como siempre. ¿Perspectiva?

—Idiota. Tú pudiste haberme delatado ante Voldemort y no lo hiciste. ¿El resto? He estado en tus zapatos. Los adultos que supuestamente tenían que cuidarte, terminaron… Como sea. —Suspiró otra vez—. Pero nada de eso convencerá a Ron.

—¿Qué esperas? —A veces Potter era tan tonto—. Yo fui responsable por mutilar a uno de sus hermanos y estaba del lado de los que mataron al otro. Si yo estuviera en sus zapatos, también me odiaría. Hablando de eso, a la primera oportunidad que tenga, acabaré con él. Greg Goyle fue como un hermano para mí, y la complicidad de Weasley en su muerte fue la misma que la mía en la de sus hermanos.

Potter levantó una mano y me tomó de la barbilla, acunándomela con su palma. Tuve que tragarme un jadeo.

—Es por eso que soy sanador, Malfoy. Esto tiene que parar. Quizá el primer paso sea sanar a los antiguos mortífagos.

Luché con todas mis fuerzas para no inclinar la cabeza contra aquella mano tibia.

—¿Tienes que parar esto tú solo? —susurré y, Cristo, ¿no era esa la noche de las epifanías? Tuve el primer indicio de por qué la gente lo reverenciaba. No era tanto porque fuera una especie de mártir, sino porque era _así _de valiente. Voluntariamente ponía en peligro su amistad con Weasley por causa mía. Porque, ante sus ojos, eso era lo correcto.

—Parece que esa es mi suerte en esta vida, ¿no?

—Serás canonizado algún día, Potter —le dije frívolamente, alejándome de él y empujando mi silla hacia atrás antes de hacer algo verdaderamente estúpido (como girar mi cabeza hacia su mano y besarlo en la palma). Malditos todos estos heterosexuales tontos sin remedio—. Yo encontraré un cuarto el sábado y me iré, así estarás de nuevo en posición de arreglar tus querellas con Weasley.

—Que se vaya a la mierda —gruñó.

—No estoy haciendo esto porque sea una especie de magnánimo. Quiero que ustedes dos se besen y se reconcilien porque él puede y hará de mi vida un infierno. Si Weasley realmente quisiera ser desagradable —señalé— podía regresarme a Azkaban porque no estoy viviendo en el agujero post-prisión que fue _aprobado _por él.

—No hará tal cosa. No tendría con qué justificarse ante la junta de libertad condicional mientras tú estés viviendo conmigo —afirmó con la suprema seguridad de ser _el _héroe de guerra.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Merlín, Potter era tan corto.

—Y luego te preguntas por qué Weasley está tan aferrado a ti.

—¿Qué? —Potter puso su cara de "estoy tan confundido pero, oye, así son las cosas".

—Haciendo alarde de su autoridad. Apareciendo cargos de aquí para allá. Es igual a ti. Y tú, como siempre, estás rompiendo las reglas. Pero esta vez, _él _está en el lado que resulta perjudicado. Me pregunto si eso le gustará. —Sonreí con malicia.

Potter me lanzó a la cabeza su servilleta usada.

—Eres un cabrón, Malfoy.

—Sí, pero soy un cabrón vivo. Y que necesita irse a trabajar. —Empujé la silla para acomodarla—. Mañana, a eso de las dos de la tarde tengo que ir a ver a tu Weasley para que me dé por el culo como cada dos semanas. Estaré en casa alrededor de las… —Ante la horrorizada expresión de su cara, dije—: Por amor de dios, Potter. Es sólo una manera de hablar. Hasta yo tengo mis estándares, y primero me pondría a cuatro patas para Fenrir Greyback antes de hacerlo para ese hijo de puta. Apuesto que hasta tiene pecas en la polla. Si tengo suerte, podré regresar a dormir cuando llegue a casa, asumiendo que Weasley no me arrojará una maldición en mi camino a la puerta de su oficina. ¿Me despiertas a las siete? El sábado dormiremos hasta tarde y luego buscaremos un cuartucho _en suite _apropiado _por moi._

—Ron no tiene pecas en la polla. ¿Podrías ser más gay, Malfoy?

—Tú nunca dejarás de asombrarme, Potter… Y no, probablemente, no.

* * *

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus saludos y felicitaciones por mi pasado cumpleaños, en verdad cada mensaje me hizo muy feliz. ¡Besos, gracias por leer y comentar!  
_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5  
**

**_Viernes 5 de octubre del 2004, 2:03 pm_**

Potter de verdad tenía influencias. Weasley no me dijo ni "pío" cuando llegué a firmar los documentos donde confirmo que soy un mortifaguito reformado y que no tengo intenciones de cometer ningún tipo de maldición mortifáguea durante las siguientes dos semanas. Weasley empujó el pergamino por encima de su escritorio hacia mí y me arrojó un bolígrafo. Firmé, le arrojé el bolígrafo de regreso y empujé la declaración jurada hacia él. Chapoteé en el casi irresistible deseo de regodearme ante él de tener a Potter de mi lado, pero, aunque en algunas ocasiones pudiera ser monumentalmente insensato, _no _soy estúpido. Así que todo lo que dije fue:

—¿Ya puedo irme?

Y todo lo que él dijo fue:

—Lárgate de aquí, Malfoy.

Consideré que esa situación era inmejorable y que no podía perder nada pasara lo que pasara, que cuando regresé a Grimmauld Place dormí como un bebé hasta que Potter me despertó para mi baño. Después, nos comimos nuestra cena y revisé _El Profeta,_ trazando un círculo alrededor de varios anuncios de apartamentos en la sección de clasificados en anticipación a nuestra cacería de cuartos del día siguiente.

**_Sábado 6 de octubre del 2004, 3:46 pm._**

Ni siquiera la presencia de Harry Potter evitó que varias personas me escupieran o me cerraran la puerta en las narices. Incluso, una anciana trató de estrangularme _de verdad_. Era muy parecido a mi experiencia anterior y se volvió bastante predecible: golpeábamos la puerta o tocábamos el timbre, el dueño veía a Potter, se desbarataban por saludarlo de mano, me veían a mí, se daban cuenta de quién era en realidad el que necesitaba alquilar el cuarto (¡como si en verdad Potter estuviera considerando vivir en un apartamento pulgoso del sexto piso de un edificio sin ascensor!), hacía su aparición el hecho de haber sido un mortífago y ambos, Potter y yo, éramos echados del lugar. Ninguno de esos cuartos era mucho mejor que el sitio donde había estado viviendo últimamente; sólo estaban ligeramente menos apestosos, menos húmedos y menos sucios. Pero ligeramente mejor es ligeramente mejor, así que me sentí decepcionado y comencé a alarmarme un poco cuando los rechazos empezaron a acumularse. Si la presencia de Potter no importaba, era realmente sorprendente que yo no estuviera durmiendo en la calle.

—¿Cómo encontraste el lugar que actualmente rentas?

Estábamos tomándonoslo con calma, Potter emparejándose a mi lento caminar.

—Es de los Flint. ¿Recuerdas a Marcus Flint? El que tenía unos dientes que cualquier dentista hubiera amado con locura.

Después de haber tachado de la lista no menos de once lugares, nos encaminamos a nuestras dos últimas opciones. Potter me sostenía del codo con mano firme, ayudándome a subir las escaleras.

—Tienes que tener una tina, Malfoy —gruñó Potter mientras golpeaba otra puerta más.

—¿Parece como si esto fuera mi culpa? —respondí. Me dolían las rodillas, pero primero muerto antes de decírselo a Potter. Sólo nos quedaban dos lugares más por ver. Podía soportarlo. La mención que Potter había hecho al episodio con el hipogrifo días antes en el hospital, me escoció. Qué típico. Aquel incompetente de Hagrid nos salía con esas criaturas malévolas como si fueran gatitos de tres semanas de nacidos, y yo era etiquetado como un mariquita porque no había hecho una reverencia lo suficientemente profunda y la cosa ésa casi me había arrancado el brazo.

Un hombre de mediana edad, gordo y casi calvo, abrió la puerta que Potter acababa de golpear. Vistiendo sólo una camiseta interior que no cubría muy bien su estómago, el hombre llevaba en la mano un enorme tarro de cerveza lleno hasta el borde. Casi se le cayó cuando vio quién estaba parado ante su puerta.

—Venimos a ver el cuarto —le dije.

—No considero que tú necesites un lugar para dormir —le dijo el hombre a Potter—. ¿Es para él? —Me señaló con uno de sus pulgares.

¡Mi radar estaba gritando "No, no, no"! Potter sintió la misma vibra porque me hizo una seña negativa con la cabeza y luego deslizó su mano por debajo de mi codo.

El gordo me miró apreciativamente de arriba abajo y se relamió.

—Le haré un descuento en la renta del cuarto. ¡Mira que tener un mortífago bonito! No me molestaría compartirlo contigo.

Potter lo golpeó y lo tiró al piso.

* * *

Nos apareció a ambos en la calle y me metió a empujones dentro de un largo pasillo. Mantuve la cabeza baja porque, maldita sea, estaba _así _de cerca de perder el control.

—¿Malfoy?

No podía responder porque la verdad era que si ese cuarto hubiera estado un poco decente, yo lo habría alquilado. Porque no podía permitirme volver a sentir ese dolor. Ahora que sabía lo que era caminar y no tener que apretar las mandíbulas y contener una mueca o un gemido a cada paso… En Azkaban el dolor había sido gradual, incrementándose semana a semana, con mi umbral de dolor aumentando y aumentando para enfrentarse a cada nueva agonía. Pero Potter había destruido eso. ¿Y la idea de regresar a semejante infierno? ¿A vivir de nuevo con eso de manera cotidiana? No. Yo habría chupado el pene de aquel imbécil y me habría obligado a soportar los jadeos contra mi oreja que seguramente hubieran seguido a eso, porque deseaba tan desesperadamente poder tener un baño con tina.

Potter se acercó violentamente hacia mí, en esa ocasión no abrazándome, pero sí ofreciéndome algo sobre qué desplomarme. Y lo hice, otra vez tan hambriento de confort humano que no me importaba tomarlo de alguien como Potter, y otra vez, completamente sorprendido de que Potter me lo estuviera dando.

—No te dejaré alquilar ese cuarto —dijo, su voz era baja pero así hizo eco contra los muros de aquel cavernoso pasillo—. No con ese… En el peor de los casos, puedes quedarte en Grimmauld Place. Yo sólo lo uso de vez en cuando. Ginny regresa el domingo siguiente, así que… Sí.

Yo no había llorado en años, así que, ¿por qué estaba encorvado en el rincón de un pasillo asqueroso, luchando para no dejarme arrastrar y llorar hasta que se secasen los ojos?

—Estoy bien —murmuré después de un par de minutos, enderezándome en toda mi estatura y encarando a Potter. Nuestros rostros quedaron a no más de diez centímetros el uno del otro—. Te ves cansado, Potter. —En esa ocasión no pude evitarlo. Con mis pulgares, acaricié las arrugas de cansancio que ahora sabía, eran permanentes en él.

—Hmmm, un poco. Todavía nos queda un lugar más para ir. ¿Estás listo? ¿Te están molestando las rodillas?

Asentí. Potter agitó su varita sólo un poco y el dolor desapareció.

—Gracias… —Y las lágrimas estaban de regreso, y en esa ocasión no escondí la cara porque no tuve la energía para hacerlo. El pensamiento de otro rechazo horrible, o peor, de ser reducido otra vez a alguien que no tiene más remedio que prostituirse…

Potter hizo de nuevo esa cosa con su mano tomando mi barbilla y dijo:

—Estoy aquí, Malfoy. Nadie va a lastimarte.

Dejé escapar un suspiro, sorbí los mocos y me animé.

—Vamos a hacerlo —dije con una voz que sonaba mucho más segura de lo que yo me sentía.

Caminamos varios metros antes de que yo pusiera una mano sobre su hombro para detenerlo.

—¿Quién te salva a _ti, _Potter?

Potter me obsequió una lánguida sonrisa y un pequeño encogimiento de sus delgados hombros. El corte de su túnica no hacía nada para esconder lo flaco que era, y comenzamos a caminar otra vez, su mano tibia sobre mi codo.

* * *

A veces creo que ese asunto completo acerca de las cuatro casas teniendo diferentes rasgos atribuidos a ellas es sólo un montón de mierda. Ahí tienes a Zacharias Smith, por ejemplo. El imbécil más irritante y provocador que ha pisado la Tierra. Hasta donde yo sabía, la mayoría de los Hufflepuffs no eran más que mobiliario humano. No creo haber charlado con uno solo de ellos durante mis siete años en el colegio. Al menos estoy seguro de jamás haber charlado con Smith, pero como siempre estaba quejándose de algo, era imposible ignorar su molesta y aguda voz. Potter parecía compartir mi desprecio, porque cuando Smith abrió la puerta, la mano de Potter casi me aplastó el codo.

—Smith —gruñó.

—Potter —gruñó Smith en contestación. Era obvio que la antipatía era mutua. Entonces, Smith me vio a mí. Me armé de valor; si él odiaba a Potter, su reacción hacia mí sería…

—Malfoy —me saludó efusivamente, ofreciéndome su mano. Se la tomé en reacción automática. No fue sino hasta más tarde cuando me di cuenta de que no había saludado a Potter así.

Como todos los demás que había visto después de la guerra, Smith había cambiado bastante. Continuaba teniendo esa voz chirriante y de tono alto que me mataba de ansias, pero había echado carnes y, para mi buena suerte, estaba bastante bueno –si es que no te molestan los rubios con caras rubicundas. Pero, por otra parte, ¿quién estaba mirando su cara?

Potter ni siquiera pudo contener su sorpresa y dejó escapar un chillido de la impresión.

—Pasen, pasen. Tomen asiento. —Smith nos condujo hacia un sofá algo estropeado y que estaba cubierto de pelo de gato—. Me imagino que no es una visita de cortesía. ¿Estás interesado en el cuarto? Espero que no seas alérgico a los gatos. En este momento estoy cambiando de trabajo y un compañero para compartir los gastos me vendría bastante bien.

—¿Te despidieron otra vez, Smith? —Un comentario mordaz bastante inusual de parte de Potter. Eso se estaba poniendo divertido.

—No, Potter, de hecho, me despidieron por reducción en la plantilla, para que lo sepas —resopló Smith—.Gringotts está recortando gastos. Todos los bancos lo están haciendo.

Ignoró el tosido de Potter que indudablemente sonó como un "Claro".

—Han estado especulando mucho en el mercado de valores muggle —continuó Smith sin perder el ritmo—. Los rendimientos no son lo que solían ser. Pero no creo que tú sepas mucho acerca de finanzas, ¿o sí, Potter? ¿Sigues curando padrastros en San Mungo?

A pesar del hecho de que era alto, había algo en Smith que me recordaba a un gallo pendenciero. Cuando hablaba amenazadoramente tenía una tonta manera de empujar la barbilla hacia fuera, lo que acompañaba con un movimiento hacia atrás de sus hombros. Hombros que eran, hay que reconocerlo, bastante anchos y que insinuaban montones de músculos debajo de su suéter, el cual, francamente, necesitaba ya de una lavada.

A pesar de lo divertido de la situación, no podía darme el lujo de permitir que siguiera provocando a Potter.

—¿Cuánto pides por el cuarto, Smith? —le pregunté.

Smith le dirigió a Potter una mueca de desprecio antes de regresar su atención hacia mí, y entonces, me regaló "la" sonrisa. ¡Adorado Merlín, yo le gustaba a Smith!

—Cuarenta y cinco galeones al mes. Desafortunadamente, tendremos que compartir el baño —se disculpó.

Eso se adaptaba a mi presupuesto. No había considerado compartir, pero encarémoslo. Yo no era una persona con el montón de gente atrás de mí pidiendo a gritos ser mis compañeros de habitación, pero podría funcionar de todas maneras. Eché un vistazo alrededor y olfateé. Sin moho. Un punto a favor. Smith no era el cabrón más limpio del mundo y a mí no me gustaban los gatos para nada, pero ese apartamento era muchísimo más bonito que mi cuarto anterior y, dado mi horario de trabajo, Smith y yo no nos veríamos mucho el uno al otro.

—¿Puedo ver el cuarto?

Potter me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Basándome en su lenguaje corporal y en ese ceño fruncido que tenía, supe que estaba bastante disgustado. Potter nunca sentía una emoción sin exteriorizarla al máximo, y en ese momento dos de ellas estaban librando una cruenta batalla por ser la estrella principal. Era difícil decir cuál de las dos emociones ganaría: si su intensa antipatía hacia Smith o su enojo contra mí.

Smith gesticuló hacia la puerta abierta y yo asomé la cabeza. El cuarto era oscuro y no tenía muebles, pero cuando trabajas por la noche, la oscuridad es un valor agregado. Quizá podría robarme un colchón y un tocador del ático de Grimmauld Place. No necesitaba nada más.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para sellar el trato, cuando Potter habló.

—Tenemos muchos otros lugares qué ver, Smith. Gracias por tu tiempo. —Ese "gracias" fue un poco más que un gruñido sofocado.

—Oh —suspiró Smith claramente decepcionado y me miró con expectación.

—Regresaré aquí. Mañana —le aseguré, obsequiándole una sonrisa alentadora y pisándole un pie de Potter.

—¡Genial! —dijo Smith con una enorme cantidad de entusiasmo—. Oye, Malfoy, ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo la semana que viene? ¿Para recordar viejos tiempos? —Sonrió, ignorando completamente a Potter, y luego se relamió el labio inferior casi imperceptiblemente mientras echaba una brevísima mirada hacia mi entrepierna.

Creo que Potter resolló o hipó o algo; en realidad no estaba poniendo nada de atención. Smith tenía una bonita sonrisa, era todo dientes y carnoso labio inferior. El viejo Zach Smith no se veía nada mal cuando se quedaba callado. Yo ensanché mi sonrisa y ahí estuvo. Una mutua declaración. Un reconocimiento sexual de que oh, sí… yo le gusto y si él juega sus cartas correctamente, entonces podría corresponderle.

Por primera vez yo estaba a cargo. Tenía la sartén por el mango. Y aunque pudiera no ser muy inteligente tener sexo con un potencial compañero de cuarto, sólo me estaba invitando a cenar. Con una paja o dos de postre, a decir del brillo en los ojos de Smith.

—Te mandaré una lechuuuuuuuuuuuuu… —Mi voz fue bajando hasta desvanecerse cuando Potter nos apareció a los dos de regreso a Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Me apoyé contra la mesa de la cocina para estabilizarme, habiendo perdido el equilibrio por culpa del salvaje tirón de la aparición de Potter. En absoluto fue el más suave de los aterrizajes.

Una vez que ya no estuve en peligro de caerme al suelo, grité:

—¡¿Estás demente, o qué?

Potter no respondió, sólo se quedó ahí parado, envolviéndose con sus propios brazos y tan furioso que yo esperaba que las sartenes y las ollas comenzaran a bailar en los estantes en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? —mascullé entre dientes—. Era un cuarto, estaba barato y tenía un baño. Y aunque a ti no te moleste jugar el papel de Don Generoso, yo preferiría no seguir siendo tu obra de caridad del momento. —Tiré de una silla y me senté en ella.

Potter permaneció parado, su boca moviéndose nerviosamente como si estuviera muriéndose por decir algo pero no pudiera encontrar la manera de hacerlo. Comenzó a pasearse por la cocina.

—Él… Smith… él…

—¿Qué? —espeté.

—Es un completo idiota. —Potter siguió despotricando y marchando una y otra vez de un lado a otro de la cocina—. Siempre fue un pesado y un maldito cobarde. Cuando hicieron la primera evacuación de Hogwarts, dejó estampadas las huellas de sus zapatos en las espaldas de varios niños de primer año en su prisa por huir del colegio.

Levanté la mano y removí los dedos.

—¿Recuerdas lo que soy? Un mortífago. Suelo comer idiotas como desayuno.

Deteniéndose por un segundo, Potter gritó:

—¡Le gustas! —y entonces comenzó de nuevo con su frenético ir y venir.

—Buena observación, Potter. Sí, yo le gusto. ¿Y?

Sacudió los brazos como un demente y luego se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla más cercana a la mía.

—¿Y esto por qué…? ¿Y esto por qué es diferente a…? —Cerró la boca abruptamente e hizo esa típica mueca suya de convertir los labios en una delgada línea.

En verdad yo debería haberme sentido conmovido ante la ferviente actitud sobreprotectora de Potter, pero sucedió completamente lo contrario; me enfureció.

—Porque en esta ocasión, yo soy quien tiene el control, grandísimo ignorante. Smith está ofreciendo, no tomando a la fuerza. —Me sentía tan enojado que no podía soportar permanecer en el mismo sitio que él. Me levanté y me moví de la manera equivocada, lo cual me dolió con ganas. Y eso, sólo me hizo enfurecer más. Llegué hasta la entrada de la cocina arrastrando los pies y me colgué del quicio de la puerta, tratando de disminuir la presión sobre mis rodillas—. Tú podrás haber tenido una vida sexual muy activa, estando casado y todo eso, pero yo no he tenido sexo en cinco años. Y no, _no _voy a considerar como sexo lo que tuve que hacer para sobrevivir o para obtener un poco de ungüento o de comida. Y si mi primer acostón en cinco años es con un imbécil de buen cuerpo como Smith…

Moviéndose tan rápido que no fue nada más que un borrón, Potter se empujó lejos de la mesa y me atrapó contra el marco de la puerta, hombro contra hombro, cadera contra cadera, oreja contra oreja.

Me preparé para el golpe, para el hechizo.

Potter levantó una mano, la llevó hasta lo alto de mi cabeza y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello. Con la otra mano acunó mi nuca, su pulgar acariciándome gentilmente de arriba hacia abajo.

—No… No con él.

—¿Potter?

—Con… Yo… Yo te… —susurró, su aliento caliente sobre mi cuello.

Era imposible ignorar el deseo gritando descaradamente por cada poro de su cuerpo. Podía _olerlo _en él. Esa carta. ¿Potter era aquel tío que había estado considerando su situación matrimonial porque creía que podía ser gay? Con el trabajo maravilloso y la esposa maravillosa y la vida perfecta, y que aún así no era feliz. Y había estado pensando en otros hombres. Y yo le había sugerido que experimentara con ellos. Y ahí estaba Potter, tirando por la borda toda su heterosexualidad, la evidencia "yendo en aumento" a cada momento, por así decirlo.

Dado que durante la última ocasión en la que yo no había tenido ninguna precaución había terminado encarcelado durante cuatro años, cualquiera hubiera creído que ahora yo estaría convertido en un chico un poco más tímido.

Aparentemente no.

—¿Me deseas? —mascullé y moví mis caderas contra él apenas un poco.

—Sí —murmuró y giró su cabeza justo lo suficiente para poder depositar los besos más breves y ligeros en la parte más suave de mi cuello, justo debajo de mi oreja. En algún punto del evento, de preferencia cuando Potter estuviese dormido, yo tendría mi bien merecido ataque de histeria. Porque Potter me estaba besando y estaba moviendo su erección contra mi cadera con un bamboleo enloquecedoramente grácil, y se empujaba, y gimoteaba como si nunca antes hubiera sentido cosa igual. Si yo hubiera sido una mejor persona, habría defendido el honor de su esposa y lo habría empujado lejos con un torturado "¡No, no debemos hacerlo!". Pero sucedió que lo único que pude hacer fue descubrir cuán apabullantemente maravilloso se sentía eso, y mucho más para él siendo resueltamente hetero, y que Smith estaba fuera de la jugada porque nada de lo que él pudiera hacerme se sentiría ni la mitad de bien.

Me moví para llevar mi boca hacia la de Potter.

—No, todavía no —dijo.

Recorrió mi pecho hacia abajo con sus dos manos, se dejó caer de rodillas frente a mí y comenzó a desabrochar mis pantalones.

—P-p-po-po —tartamudeé, lo cual fue lo más que pude hacer debido a que estaba en completo shock.

—¿Está bien?

Asentí y gemí cuando Potter sacó mi erección de mis calzoncillos y acarició la punta con su pulgar.

* * *

Fue la mejor de las mamadas y, al mismo tiempo, la peor de las mamadas. A pesar de que me gusta que me raspen un poco con los dientes, no me gusta _así _de mucho, y cuando me removí y murmuré "Tus dientes", Potter consiguió retirarse un poco, pero continuó siendo torpe, inepto y tosco. Pero no importaba. Justo ahí y en ese momento, yo me enamoré de Harry Potter. No podía existir en el mundo nada más simbólico y tan dolorosamente conmovedor que ese simple gesto de dejarse caer de rodillas sobre el suelo. Porque el héroe de guerra que había vencido a Voldemort no estaba por encima del hecho de ponerse de rodillas y colocar su boca sobre un mortífago para sanar todas las cosas horribles que me había visto obligado a hacer durante los últimos cuatro años. Su boca y su lengua eran tan gentiles y tan dulces que cuando llegué al orgasmo, estaba sollozando.

Me corrí pronto, naturalmente. Una interrupción sexual de catastróficas proporciones le da a uno un pene bastante sensible. Tiré de su cabeza justo a tiempo para vaciarme sobre su mano. Cuando pude hablar sin llorar, le dije:

—Vamos.

Después de subirme los pantalones, lo dirigí hacia el cuarto que él estaba ocupando en ese momento; me imaginé que no querría follarme en la habitación que compartía con su esposa. Él estaba imitando todo lo que yo hacía, así que cuando comencé a desnudarme, él lo hizo también. No podía dejar de mirarlo disimuladamente, y Dios, sí, era adorable. Todo tirante, enjuto y nervudo. Demasiado delgado, pero aún así, insoportablemente hermoso.

Potter no se había molestado en hacer su cama aquella tarde, así que sólo nos escabullimos debajo del montón de mantas y nos acomodamos de tal modo que quedamos acostados mirándonos a la cara. Con un gesto casi idéntico al que yo le había hecho un poco antes en el callejón Knockturn, Potter usó sus pulgares para limpiar las lágrimas de mis mejillas. Su erección reposaba ardiente contra mi cadera, y yo recorrí con un dedo provocador toda esa dureza. Potter suspiró de placer. Cuando moví mi mano alrededor de su cadera para acunar su trasero, gimió con deleite. Le facilité las cosas.

—Fóllame.

El cachondo hijo de puta se movió contra mi cadera y luego se retiró.

—Pero, yo nunca…

Sentí el calor de su sonrojo.

—No es muy diferente —le aseguré—. Yo me follé un par de chicas en Hogwarts en un intento monumentalmente estúpido de querer probar que no era gay,. Básicamente es lo mismo. Nada más hazlo despacio. Además, eres un sanador, ¿no?

Asintió.

—Más de alguna vez debes haber tenido que meterle los dedos a alguien por el trasero. Comienza con dos, luego sigue con tres, y usa mucho lubricante. También úsalo para untarte la polla. Deslízala despacio hacia dentro, acomoda las caderas y cuando yo te diga que te puedes mover, lo haces.

Todavía no parecía muy convencido. Yo alcancé un bote de lubricante de la mesita y lo estampé en su mano antes de girarme.

—¿Tienes condones? —le pregunté por encima de mi hombro—. Si follas como vuelas en escoba, no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos.

Potter soltó una risita y luego sentí cosquillas en el trasero, obviamente algún encantamiento tipo condón que yo no conocía, y un momento después, sentí un dedo gentil. Apoyé las rodillas sobre la cama para levantar el culo y me estremecí cuando sentí dos dedos, y luego tres, y después, el calor y el peso de él. Dentro de mí. Joder.

Nada de qué preocuparnos. La mentira del año. Cristo, yo tenía tanto de qué preocuparme. Porque obviamente Potter no podía ser como el promedio. Fue pésimo (como en la mamada) y fue tan bueno (como en la follada). Tan bueno del tipo "Por favor, ¿podría embotellármelo para ordenar una dotación de por vida?". ¿Ginny Weasley-Potter sabía lo fenomenalmente suertuda que era, casada como estaba con uno de los polvos más ardientes de Inglaterra?

Los Slytherin solemos ver el sexo como un "yo te produzco un orgasmo, luego, tú me produces un orgasmo y todos felices". Mientras que todos tengamos al final de las festividades una enorme y complacida sonrisa en la cara, no importa el orden y nadie tiene derecho a quejarse. Pero con Potter no se trató de hacer que él se corriera primero, o de que yo me corriera primero, ni de ningún primero en absoluto. Se trató del colectivo, de los dos al mismo tiempo. Me descubrí a mí mismo arqueando el cuerpo para encontrarme con él, y no lo estaba haciendo _para nada _por mí —lo cual no era muy impactante—, sino que lo hacía más bien como para ofrecerme a mí mismo para su gozo y placer. ¿Lo hice porque así lo demandaba ser el destinatario de semejante pasión? ¿Tienes que enderezar al mundo porque está inclinado, y tienes que otorgar con la misma pasión que te dan o todo se desmoronará? Aquello terminó siendo un círculo "dar, tomar, dar, tomar, dar, tomar" y a su vez terminó siendo, básicamente, un "Nirvana a la Potter".

"Estoy jodido. Jodido", pensé mientras me quedaba dormido, la mano de Potter en mi cabello, su pierna encima de mis muslos. Enredé mi mano entre _su _cabello, tan suave, tan…

Desperté porque Potter me estaba acariciando el pelo otra vez. Era claro que el hombre tenía un fetiche con el cabello. Cuando vio que yo estaba despierto, inmediatamente se fue sobre mi boca. Habíamos olvidado esa parte. A mí me gusta besar, y aparentemente, a Potter también, y antes de un rato, aquel suave besuqueo de "apenas estoy conociéndote" se fue por la borda. Gracias a Dios. Rudo y salvaje, lo que estábamos haciendo era, más que besar, morder y lastimar, nuestras barbas raspando la mejilla del otro mientras peleábamos por tener el control. Entonces, yo rodé hasta quedar encima de él y nos frotamos el uno contra el otro como si fuéramos dos adolescentes desesperados. Y luego la gente se pregunta por qué me gusta follar con hombres. ¿Nirvana _y _lastimaduras? ¡Dios, eso no podía ponerse mejor!

Después de ese encontronazo tan bulliciosamente sexual, Potter y yo quedamos muertos de hambre, lo cual podía explicar por qué estábamos tomando té con tostadas en el baño a las tres de la mañana, yo en mi tratamiento (balanceando una taza de té con una mano y sosteniéndome en la tina con la otra), con Potter sentado en la orilla de dicha tina (en pelotas y conjurando encantamientos sobre mis rodillas mientras me alimentaba con pedazos de tostada). Potter había hechizado un montón de velas para que flotaran encima de nosotros, y gracias a la acogedora atmósfera del lugar, a la comida, al increíble sexo y al baño que estaba tomando, yo estaba más feliz de lo que me había sentido en años.

—Potter, respóndeme con sinceridad. ¿Alguna vez le mandaste una carta a Lavender Brown?

Tener pajas con otros hombres te puede poner en la categoría de fogoso, o también puede considerarse como una tontería sin importancia en los vestidores después de un juego. Pero, ¿hacer mamadas y meter la polla dentro del culo de otro? Como mínimo, tenía que ser bisexual. Tenía que ser…

Potter se ahogó con un pedazo de tostada.

—Lavender Brown. ¿La de _El Profeta_? Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿A esa puta? ¿Quieres otro pedazo? —Me ofreció un trozo de tostada.

Negué con la cabeza e ignoré el pequeño retorcijón en mi estómago. Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—¿Malfoy?

—¿Mmmm?

—¿Tú has estado con mucha gente? Quiero decir, yo sólo he estado con… ya sabes —tartamudeó.

—¿Con tu esposa?

—Ajá.

—No con cientos de personas, pero sí con las suficientes —respondí sin ninguna inflexión en mi voz. Las suficientes. Sí, cómo no. Suficientes para saber que lo que había pasado entre él y yo había sido el tipo de polvo que era muchísimo más que un polvo y que, por lo tanto, yo me quedaba sin palabras para nombrarlo.

—El sexo es bueno con ella, realmente bueno… cuando no estamos peleando —finalizó, un tanto a la defensiva.

—Bien por ti —respondí desagradablemente. Lo que había sido una sensación de cosquillas en el estómago ahora eran ganas de vomitar porque Potter estaba a punto de negar cuán fantástico había sido y a explicarlo, qué sé yo, con algo como "sufrí de una calentura general multiuso y me aproveché del oportuno chico gay con el que estoy viviendo", y entonces, desnudo y mojado o no, yo lo golpearía, le daría uno bueno, arrojándole la taza de té sobre su estúpida cabeza porque…

—Pero cuando estoy con ella, no es así.

—¿Así, cómo? —conseguí escupir sin soltar mucho veneno.

—Así de genial —dijo con algo de sorpresa. Como yo no respondí nada, él comenzó a balbucear—: ¿No crees que fue genial? Porque yo pensé que sí, que fue genial y todavía más que eso. No quieras pasarte de listo conmigo, Malfoy, porque…

Tomé su rodilla con mi mano y froté mi mejilla contra ella de manera que no tuviera que verlo a los ojos.

—Sí, Potter. Fue genial.

—Oh, de acuerdo —dijo, sonando tan aliviado como yo me sentía.

Lo besé en la rodilla.

—Podrías derribarme con una maldita pluma. Nunca me habría imaginado… Que morir e ir al cielo tuviera un significado totalmente… —Se sonrojó ante eso—. Estoy sonando como un verdadero tonto. No lo digas —me advirtió.

Lo besé de nuevo en la rodilla.

—¡Lo estás pensando! —dijo.

—¡Oh, él tiene razón al menos en una cosa! —dije con fingida alegría.

Se rió y me dio un cariñoso apretón en la nuca.

—¿Por qué no eras así de divertido en la escuela, Malfoy?

—Sí lo _era. _Y estás olvidando que también era encantador. Existía una muy buena razón por la que _de facto _yo era el cabecilla de los Slytherin, y no era simplemente porque mi familia fuera millonaria.

—Justamente eso era lo que yo creía —dijo entre dientes.

Lo mordí en la rodilla. Fuerte.

—¡Auch!

Entonces, comencé a lamer donde lo había mordido.

—Cabrón —murmuró.

Terminamos con los encantamientos y con el baño. Tuve que sofocar una risita ante la manifestación de la evidente influencia muggle en la crianza de Potter. Era uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo, pero no usaba un encantamiento para secarme. En vez de eso, me envolvía y me frotaba con una toalla con tanto cuidado como si fuera un niño. Regresamos a su cuarto, tiramos una manta y un par de almohadas sobre el suelo, y nos acostamos enfrente de un estupendo fuego cortesía de la varita de Potter. Me abrazó fuertemente desde atrás, mi espalda contra su pecho; y el fuego, el calor en mis rodillas, mi estómago lleno de tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada, y la tibieza de Potter contra mí… todo eso junto era tan maravilloso que pude haberme quedado dormido así.

Excepto por una pequeña cuestión.

—Potter, ¿por qué tú y la co… tu esposa, no se llevan bien?

Potter se tensó ante eso, sus músculos endureciéndose a todo lo largo de su cuerpo, y no me respondió nada durante un largo rato.

—Yo ya quiero tener hijos, y ella quiere continuar jugando para las Harpies. Yo no quiero esperar. He estado esperando toda mi vida para poder tener una familia. Tuvimos una terrible pelea justo antes de que se fuera de gira.

Claro, por supuesto. Todo eso tenía sentido.

—¿Tú quieres tener hijos, Malfoy?

No es el tipo de pregunta que le haces a tu amante gay mientras lo tienes en brazos, pero supuse que dado el limitado número de compañeros sexuales (¡sólo uno!) que Potter había tenido, no se podía esperar mucha etiqueta sexual de su parte.

—Me hubiera gustado tener un hijo varón. Ahora eso es debatible, por supuesto; mi apellido morirá conmigo. Me he resignado a la realidad. —"Más o menos", añadí mentalmente. Seguramente era lo mejor. Sospechaba que de todas formas yo habría sido un padre terrible.

—No puedo imaginarme una vida sin niños —dijo Potter mientras acariciaba una de mis tetillas.

Era matarlo o follar con él. Me giré para encararlo.

—¿Quieres ir por el tercer asalto?

**_Domingo 7 de octubre del 2004, 7:54 am._**

En algún momento de la noche, Potter y yo habíamos emigrado de regreso a la cama. Me desperté cubierto con tantos miembros de él como era humanamente posible. Potter era más encimoso que cariñoso. Con delicadeza moví un codo que amenazaba con hacerme un agujero en el hombro y debatí conmigo mismo acerca de qué hacer exactamente para combatir nuestras erecciones matutinas. ¿Una paja? ¿Una mamada? ¿Darle a Potter algunos consejos en esa área parecería autocomplaciente de mi parte? ¿Me _importaba_? Estaba justo a punto de mover una pierna para acariciar el pene que estaba alojado contra mí cuando me di cuenta. Horrorizado, me senté, desprendiéndome de Potter y de sus brazos y piernas.

Mi madre no me había escrito. Nunca, en los cinco años que habían pasado desde que había sido arrestado, había dejado yo de recibir una carta suya la tarde de los sábados.

Ignorando las soñolientas protestas de Potter, tomé mi varita y cojeé desnudo hacia afuera del cuarto, sin ni siquiera molestarme en vestirme. Normalmente me siento todo rígido cuando recién me levanto en la mañana, y ese día no fue la excepción. No me importó. Me sujeté fuerte del pasamanos y bajé por las escaleras hacia la sala. Usando mi valioso alijo de hechizos, conjuré un poderoso Lumos en cada habitación, registrando con la mirada en busca de una carta. Nada. Navegando esas traicioneras escaleras hacia la cocina, volví a hacer lo mismo. Nada.

—¡Potter! —grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Típico. No se apareció, pero sí bajó a toda velocidad por las escaleras, llegando ante mí veinte segundos después y tan desnudo como yo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó entre jadeos.

Respiré profundamente tres veces. Él _tenía _que hacerlo. _Tenía que hacerlo._

—No me llegó ninguna carta. ¡Ninguna maldita carta! Tienes que aparecerme en Francia. Algo malo ha sucedido. Mi madre no me ha escrito.

Potter no comprendió nada, sólo se quedó parado ahí con un gesto confundido en la cara. Comencé a estremecerme. No estaba seguro si era de frío o de miedo.

—Te lo suplico. Haré lo que sea. Por favor. Aparéceme en Francia. Nuestra finca está localizada a las afueras de un pueblo muggle mugriento y empobrecido de Bretaña. Tú eres lo suficientemente poderoso. Puedes aparecernos a los dos ahí. —Levanté mis manos hacia él y lo tomé de los hombros—. _Siempre _me ha llegado una carta suya, Potter. Todos los sábados. Durante cinco años. Te lo juro por la memoria de mi padre, regresaré contigo. Necesito asegurarme de que ella esté bien; de que su carta no llegó porque su lechuza se extravió o porque hacía mucho viento para volar o por _lo que sea. _Regresaré contigo —repetí—. _Te lo prometo._

Debo haber apretado demasiado mi agarre porque Potter hizo una mueca de dolor. Lo solté pero me negué a romper el contacto visual con él.

Potter dudó por un segundo. Claro, todo eso podría ser una mentira. Reblandece la mente del Gryffindor con sexo espectacular, gánate su confianza y luego invéntale este cuento de tu madre en Francia como una manera de escapar del horrible trabajo y de la denigrante libertad condicional. Ciertamente yo era muy capaz de hacer ese tipo de engaño. Excepto que no estaba mintiendo y tenía tanto miedo que mis dientes estaban castañeando.

—Ella es toda la familia que me queda, Potter. No estoy mintiendo. Regresaré contigo. Te doy mi palabra.

Lo que fuera que valiera por esos días.

Gracias a los testículos de Merlín que Potter siempre sigue sus instintos, porque el sentido común le habría dictado que saliera de la cocina riéndose de mí ante semejante petición. Pero no lo hizo. Ni tampoco me dijo que todo estaría bien, porque ambos sabíamos que en este mundo post-Voldemort las cosas normalmente _no _estaban bien.

—Pongámonos algo de ropa y nos vamos. Desayunaremos después. —Nos apareció a los dos en su cuarto, mi "Gracias" devorado por el ruido de nuestros cuerpos moviéndose.

* * *

_Definitivamente esta es mi parte favorita de todo el fic: ese instante en el que Harry se deja caer de rodillas ante Draco. No sé a ustedes, pero a mí me parece el gesto más conmovedor que pudo haber hecho nuestro Gry para "sanar" el orgullo de nuestro Sly. Casi fue por ese instante en exclusividad por lo que me decidí a traducir el fic. Espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo y que ustedes hayan sentido el momento tan emotivo como yo lo leí en su lengua original._

_Gracias por leer y comentar! Besos enormes.  
_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Le di a Potter las coordenadas como mejor las pude recordar y ambos aterrizamos con fuerza en un campo que no quedaba lejos del castillo. Estoy seguro de que en el siglo XV cuando el castillo fue construido, no estaba sólo a la última moda, sino que era malditamente inexpugnable. El sello característico de los Malfoy. En el momento presente, tres de las cinco torres presentaban diferentes estados de desintegración y la mitad de las ventanas no existían. El sol ya había salido, por lo que, sí, el pasto ya no estaba empapado; sin embargo, estaba jodidamente frío. Frío que se incrementaba por culpa del horrible viento que soplaba a través del campo. Viendo lo altas que estaban las hierbas, era una bendición que esa mañana no hubieran estado completamente mojadas. Potter y yo nos habríamos empapado hasta la médula antes de llegar a la mitad del camino a la verja si hubiéramos caminado a través de todos esos arbustos enormes para llegar al castillo.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó Potter, las primeras palabras que salían de su boca desde que habíamos aterrizado en Francia.

Tenía que admitir que el edificio lucía deshabitado. No salía humo de ninguna de sus numerosas chimeneas y la verja se sostenía sólo con la mitad de sus goznes.

—Sí, yo aprendí a volar en escoba en estos campos. Cuando era niño pasábamos aquí varias semanas de cada verano.

Potter miró el castillo despedazado y luego se giró hacia mí.

—Seguramente se mantenía en pie gracias a la magia. Vamos. —Le hice una seña para que me siguiera, impaciente—. Cuando mi padre murió, todo se debe haber revertido a su estado original…

Potter y yo nos llevamos una mano a la garganta al mismo tiempo. Una protección comenzó a sacarnos el aliento, a ahogarnos. Tiré de Potter hacia atrás antes de que se asfixiara.

Cuando ambos dejamos de jadear en búsqueda de aliento, Potter gruñó:

—Sí, yo diría que este es el sitio correcto. Las protecciones mortales son el primer indicio.

Teníamos un problema. Yo no podía quitar las protecciones sin mi varita –Ron Weasley, espero que te pudras en el infierno- y no podíamos entrar si no las desactivaba.

—Potter, necesito tu varita. —Lo interrumpí antes de que comenzara a protestar—: Agradécele a tu mejor amigo de mi parte. Creí que yo tendría paso libre, pero ahora veo que no. No sé por qué, pero pienso que un encantamiento para afeitar no va a funcionar contra estas protecciones. Y cuando digo "protecciones", justo a eso me refiero. Ésta es sólo la primera. Si la memoria no me falla, las enredaderas que te aplastan hasta sacarte la sangre por cada poro es la que sigue, y luego vendrán los girasoles carnívoros, y una vez que consigamos pasar por la verja, están los machetes que se lanzan directo contra tus rótulas. Podemos perder más de cuatro horas tratando de romperlas y fallando en el intento, o puedes prestarme tu varita porque yo sé cómo desactivarlas.

Potter parpadeó y acercó la varita más hacia su costado.

Cerré los ojos y tendí mi mano hacia él. No podía mirarlo. No podía verlo mientras debatía mentalmente las posibilidades de que eso fuera una trampa o una petición sincera. Yo estaba a punto de suplicarle cuando sentí madera deslizándose contra mi palma. Cerré los dedos a su alrededor. Una varita de verdad. Por primera vez en cinco años, yo estaba aferrando una varita de verdad. Agaché la cabeza para esconder mi enorme sonrisa de idiota.

La agité. Peleó contra mí, como si estuviera haciendo un puchero, pero entonces se quedó quieta. Transformé la hoja de un árbol en una taza y luego la regresé a su estado normal. La varita de Potter refunfuñó durante todo el proceso, pero hizo lo que le indiqué.

—¿Funcionará?

Asentí y entonces le advertí:

—Quédate cerca de mí. No eres un Malfoy y el castillo lo reconocerá. Si las protecciones comienzan a atacarte, te arrojaré tu varita y me arriesgaré a pasar así. Tú te desaparecerás lejos de aquí, ¿comprendes?

Potter se quedó mirándome durante un segundo, se inclinó hacia mí y me dio un beso en la frente antes de alejarse.

—¿Qué?

Él negó con la cabeza y se movió hacia mí para indicarme que siguiéramos adelante.

—¿Qué les sucede a los muggles cuando se aventuran muy cerca?

—Algo relativamente inocuo: sufren de una violenta diarrea. Creo. La casa más cercana está al menos a dos kilómetros de distancia de aquí. Mi padre tenía un sentido del humor bastante retorcido.

Eso tenía el potencial de convertirse en un verdadero lío. Yo no había hecho magia _de verdad _en cinco años. Interesantemente, mientras que la varita de Potter había hecho un berrinche para obedecer los encantamientos infantiles, desactivó las protecciones como si hubiera sido un cuchillo caliente cortando mantequilla. Pasamos por la verja y llegamos hasta la enorme puerta principal en menos de diez minutos. Finalmente, conjuré un _Alohomora _y la puerta se abrió con un rechinido. Apreté la varita una última vez y se la regresé a Potter.

Él me obsequió esa sonrisa tímida que siempre llegaba directo hasta mi polla.

—Gracias.

Moví la mano restándole importancia y crucé el umbral.

—¡Madre! —grité, zigzagueando por todo el lugar, gritando en cada puerta abierta.

Una elfina doméstica se apareció en el salón, cogiéndome a medio grito y haciéndome callar.

Lindy. Era la elfina de mi madre. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, ella comenzó a sollozar.

—Amo Draco, mi ama. Amo Draco, mi ama —una y otra vez, retorciéndose las manos en la más profunda desesperación.

Comencé a perder el control. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba de pie, o en el suelo, o con el culo en el piso.

De fondo escuchaba el murmullo bajo de la voz de Potter y la aguda de Lindy chillando, pero a quién demonios le importaba lo que estaban diciendo porque el dolor era insoportable. Absolutamente insoportable.

Entonces, una mano me sacudió.

—Malfoy, tu madre está arriba, en su cuarto.

Me desprendí de su agarre y salté escaleras arriba. Ya pagaría por eso más tarde, pero en ese momento no me importó una mierda. Corrí por el corredor hacia el ala sur del castillo, y abrí la puerta de su cuarto. La música llenó el corredor con el monótono un-dos-tres característico de un vals vienés.

Mi madre estaba bailando, ella sola, con una botella de ginebra en una mano, y la otra mano sostenida en alto y ligeramente encorvada, como si estuviera haciendo una pantomima grotesca donde danzaba con un compañero invisible y tuviera esa mano posada en su hombro.

Potter llegó hasta mi lado y me colocó una mano firme sobre el hombro, reteniéndome.

—Espera —susurró.

Mientras el vals continuaba escuchándose, traté de no hacer arcadas ante la insoportable peste a ginebra derramada y a rosas podridas que emanaba de esa habitación. En la última nota de la canción, conseguí librarme del agarre de Potter. Mi madre soltó una risa profunda y dijo en tono coqueto:

—Oh, Luciush, eres tan grashcioso, mi amor. ¿Un baile másh? Déjame tomar mi…

Se movió entre y alrededor de los muebles, claramente buscando algo, cuando me vio.

—¿Draco?

Quería correr hacia ella, quería abrazarla, quería…

—¿Hash vishto mi varita por algún lado? —me preguntó en tono casual, como si yo hubiera salido de aquel cuarto sólo durante cinco minutos y no hacía más de cinco años.

Me quedé parado ahí, impactado. Mi boca debió de haber estado muy abierta porque ella comenzó a regañarme.

—Draco, no me miresh como shi essshtuvieras tonto. ¿Puedesh encontrar mi varita? Lindy me la eshconde. Lo niega, pero luego yo la veo golpeándoshe la cabeza contra… contra la chimenea, por esho yo shé que es mentira. Shé un buen chico y encuéntrala para tu madre. Tu padre y yo queremosh bailar otra piezha.

De nuevo comenzó a dar tumbos por toda la habitación, pasando las manos por encima de la superficie de las mesas, tirando al suelo floreros llenos de flores marchitas, caminando entre la porcelana quebrada y canturreando fragmentos del "Vals del Emperador" entre murmuraciones de "Yo shé que la pusse en algún lado, dónde, darum-darum-dum-dum. En la cama, ¿tal vezh?"

Si no hubiera sido por Potter eso podría haber durado dios sabe cuánto porque yo estaba tan horrorizado que me sentía prácticamente paralizado. Potter dio un paso dentro de la brillante luz de la habitación y dijo:

—Señora Malfoy.

Mi madre se congeló y se giró lentamente. Yo no tenía idea si ella había decidido que Potter era sólo una nueva fantasía o si consentía un efímera trozo de realidad.

—Sheñor Potter. ¿Cómo eshtá usted? Se cashó con la chica Weashley. Felicidadeshh. —Mi madre inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia Potter con algo de aquella gracia usual en ella. Yo había estado tan impactado que no había notado que su anteriormente cabello rubio claro, ahora estaba completamente blanco. Cuando era niño solía creer que su cabello estaba hecho de polvo de estrellas. Pero en ese momento me pregunté si estaba hecho de cenizas.

—Estoy muy bien, gracias —respondió Potter. Comenzó a caminar hacia mi madre muy lentamente—. Estábamos preocupados por usted—. Se acercó un poco más—. Es que, ¿sabe? No le escribió usted a Draco.

—Oh, ¿no lo hice? —Frunció el ceño y se giró a verme—. ¿Qué día esh hoy?

—Domingo —dije en voz alta para atraer su atención hacia mí mientras Potter se acercaba poco a poco.

—Me dishculpo por esho, cariño. —Levantó una mano y me pellizcó el lóbulo de la oreja. Frunció más el ceño—. Estásh terriblemente delgado —me amonestó—. No te queda bien eshtar tan delgado. Tu barbilla ya esh lo suficientemente afilada por shí shola. Como shea, tu padre y yo estábamosh celebrando nueshtro aniversario de bodas y perdimos la noción del tiempo. Veinticuatro añosh, Draco. —Echó un vistazo lleno de cariño hacia su anillo de bodas.

—Maravilloso —dije con voz ronca. Potter la había rodeado y estaba acercándose desde atrás, estaba casi junto a ella…

Mi madre se inclinó hacia mí –respiré profundamente y lo capté; la ginebra que despedía su aliento era suficiente como para provocar burbujas en la pintura. Me dijo en voz baja:

—Shabesh que tu padre odia a Harry Potter. Lo odia. Muéstrale la shalida antes de que tu padre regreshe. Nos ayudó mucho aquella noche, pero tu padre le guarda musho…

Potter tocó su cabeza con la punta de su varita y mi madre colapsó entre sus brazos.

* * *

Me senté en una silla junto a una de las ventanas y la acuné entre mis brazos. Casi no pesaba nada; sus muñecas eran tan delgadas como las de un niño. Potter y Lindy ordenaron la habitación. Repararon los floreros y los llenaron con rosas frescas, las blancas con el centro rosa de tallo largo que eran las favoritas de mi madre. Cambiaron la ropa de la cama, desempolvaron los muebles y cinco escobas barrieron el suelo trabajando con furia.

—¿Mi madre está comiendo, Lindy? —pregunté después de que Lindy hubiera terminado de colocar el cobertor de la cama con sus arrugadas manos.

—Cada vez menos, amo Draco. —Una lágrima resbalo por la mejilla de Lindy. Ella había estado con mi madre toda su vida—. Le suplico que coma, usted debe creerme, pero la ama no escucha a la pobre Lindy.

Se quedó parada ahí, tan pequeña e impotente, tratando de defenderse de la obvia locura de mi madre. O de su alcoholismo. O de ambos.

—Está bien. No es culpa tuya. —Traté de sonreír, pero mi sonrisa debió haber parecido más como una mueca, porque Lindy comenzó a llorar otra vez—. Nada de lágrimas —la amonesté—. El señor Potter, aquí presente, es un sanador y va a ayudarla. ¿Podrías decirle a los elfos de la cocina que nos preparen un desayuno caliente con mucha avena, salchichas y suficiente té recién hecho?

—Sí, amo Draco. Lindy se hará cargo de que usted y el señor Potter tengan el más maravilloso desayuno. —Con una reverencia y lanzándole una última mirada preocupada a mi madre, la elfina se desapareció del cuarto.

—Gracias a dios se ha ido —murmuré.

—Yo también me ponía así con Dobby —dijo Potter con tono comprensivo—. Pero ahora que está muerto, me siento culpable de haberme portado tan desagradable con él.

—Aunque no te hubieras portado así, de todas formas te sentirías culpable —espeté—. ¿Puedes levitar a mi madre hasta la cama? Seguramente pesa menos de cuarenta kilos, pero aun así no creo poder levantarme con ella en brazos. Me lastimé las rodillas corriendo por el pasillo.

—Claro. Te veré a ti después de que la revise a ella. No podía creer lo rápido que te movías.

—Cuando la necesidad aprieta… —Gemí de alivio cuando Potter levitó a mi madre hacia su cama—. ¿Puedes aplicarle un _fregoteo_ a su túnica? Huele a ginebra de hace una semana.

Potter asintió y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de mi madre con su varita.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estará inconsciente?

—Tanto como yo quiera —dijo con algo de aspereza.

Lentamente, caminé hacia la cama. Antes de caer yo en prisión, mi madre podría haber pasado por una mujer en sus treinta. Ahora, ella parecía como si estuviera por cumplir sesenta. Tomé un cepillo de su tocador y comencé a desbaratarle los nudos que tenía en el cabello. Si no hacía algo, me volvería loco. Una inmutable verdad fue la que me hizo salir adelante en Azkaban: cuando estuviera libre, podría reposar mi cabeza en el hombro de mi madre y simplemente colapsar, volver a ser el hijo joven e inocente otra vez. Ahora todo eso era una gran falsedad. Sin dejarme caer para llorar y lamentarme en una bien merecida autocompasión. Sin dejarla a ella levantarme a pedazos del suelo como lo había hecho durante aquel terrible año cuando nuestro mundo comenzó a hacerse trizas. Cuando Voldemort rompió a mi padre y lo humilló día tras día. Cuando nos dábamos las buenas noches sin saber si ésa era el último ocaso que alguno de nosotros tres podría ver. Bastaba que mi madre arqueara una ceja o te tocara con un dedo para transmitirte su mensaje. Sobreviviremos. Yo estoy aquí.

Pero ya no estaba "aquí". Estaba en algún país de la bendita ignorancia, acompañando a mi padre muerto, celebrando su aniversario de bodas y ahogándose en un mar de licor. Y mientras yo había estado diciéndome a mí mismo durante los últimos cinco años "Sobreviviremos", no me di cuenta de que lo que realmente quería era que ella asumiera toda la responsabilidad otra vez. Estaba tan cansado de ser un campeón del destino. Estaba tan cansado. Pero la necesidad aprieta, maldita sea. Mi madre me lo dijo, para mí, muchas veces. Ahora yo necesitaba decirlo para los dos.

—Malfoy.

Levanté la mirada hacia Potter. Estaba apretando el cepillo entre mis manos, y el cabello de mi madre estaba tan cepillado que brillaba. Potter me lo quitó y lo colocó en la mesita de noche.

—No puedo hacer más hasta haber comido algo y dormido un poco. Tu madre está bien por ahora.

Tomamos nuestro desayuno en un saloncito que estaba en ese mismo piso, desde donde yo podría escuchar a mi madre si me llamaba. Los recuerdos de haber desayunado en la mesa de seis metros de largo que estaba en el gran comedor parecían ridículos, a pesar de que habíamos hecho eso algunas de esas mañanas de verano cuando yo era un niño y nunca me había parado a pensarlo dos veces.

No fue hasta que llegamos a nuestra tercera taza de té cuando pregunté.

—¿Está loca o sólo estaba ebria?

—Creo que fue víctima de una psicosis provocada por el alcohol y la malnutrición. Limpiaré su sistema de las toxinas. Necesita descansar hasta que se le pase la intoxicación alcohólica y haga unas buenas comidas.

—¿Ha estado bebiendo durante mucho tiempo?

—Yo diría que por varios días y en grandes cantidades.

Mi elegante y hermosa madre bebiendo ginebra directamente de la botella.

—¿Va a ponerse bien?

Potter dudó.

—Sólo dilo, Potter, por amor de dios.

—Creo que sí. Su hígado está en buena forma, así que no ha estado haciendo esto durante mucho tiempo. Tal vez por el aniversario, ¿no?

Asentí.

—Sé que no lo comprendes, pero mis padres se amaban el uno al otro. Aun después de que fue la estupidez y la arrogancia de mi padre lo que destruyó nuestras vidas, mi madre lo seguía amando. Y cuando mi padre se ahorcó… —Puse mi taza sobre la mesa porque mis manos comenzaron a temblar violentamente. Potter me las cubrió con las suyas.

—Necesitamos dormir. ¿Algún cuarto donde podamos tomar una siesta?

Los elfos, en anticipación de unos visitantes que nunca se materializarían, habían mantenido las habitaciones listas en esa torre. Las sábanas estaban limpias, aun si el cuarto no parecía haber sentido el calor de un fuego en su chimenea por más de diez años. Potter y yo podíamos ver nuestro aliento. Nos metimos a rastras debajo de un cobertor elaboradamente bordado, el tipo de cosas que los franceses insisten en tener porque son hermosas. Afortunadamente, mi madre, práctica inglesa, también había dotado las camas con mantas de gruesa lana. Potter y yo no nos molestamos en desvestirnos. Él encendió un fuego, me abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a roncar casi de inmediato. Yo me quedé acostado ahí sin poder dormir durante mucho tiempo más, tratando de recordar cómo se veía mi madre cuando yo era un niño. Y aunque podía recordar su cara, no pude visualizarla si no era con el cabello completamente blanco.

* * *

Me desperté y estaba solo. El lugar junto al mío estaba helado; Potter se había levantado ya desde hacía rato. Conforme me acercaba al cuarto de mi madre, pude escuchar el timbre bajo de la voz de Potter canturreando algo en latín, algo diferente a cualquier encantamiento que yo hubiera escuchado antes. Asomé mi cabeza a través de la puerta con la intención de preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda. Potter tenía una mano extendida encima del pecho de mi madre, justo sobre su corazón, y con la otra sostenía la varita. Dos rayos de luz emanaban de ésta: una luz amarilla y cálida, y otra, oscura y fea. Potter estaba parado rígidamente y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si estuviera en medio de algún dolor. El canturreo fue disminuyendo hasta ser sólo un susurro, y luego se quedó en silencio a pesar de que yo podía ver que continuaba moviendo los labios.

Eso siguió durante otros cinco minutos más y entonces Potter colapsó encima de mi madre.

Usé su varita para levitarlo de regreso a nuestro cuarto, y luego regresé a ver cómo estaba ella.

Su cabello continuaba siendo blanco, pero el color de su piel estaba más o menos de una tonalidad más normal, un tono que envidiaba al rubor lechoso de los ingleses. Tiré del cobertor para cubrirla hasta los hombros, y entonces despertó.

—¿Realmente eres tú? —preguntó con asombro—. Creí…

La abracé con fuerza.

Mi madre comenzó a llorar.

—Traté con todas mis fuerzas, Draco —gritaba entre sus desgarradores lamentos—. Pero a veces finjo que todos estamos juntos de nuevo y… y… tu padre… está tan joven y tan bello y los dos estamos tan enamorados. Y tú, mi querido hijo… Estoy tan orgullosa de ti… Pero a veces _no puedo _fingir y es tan horrible que yo… que yo…

—Shhh. —La acuné entre mis brazos—. Todo está bien.

—No, nada está bien. Nunca lo estará. Lo amaba tanto, Draco.

—Lo sé; yo también lo amaba. —No podía seguir escuchando eso—. Ahora, duérmete. _Desmaius._

Nunca antes había visto a mi madre llorar.

* * *

Tomé a Potter de la mano mientras dormía, observando su cara perder lentamente la palidez mortal conforme transcurrían los minutos. Despertó tres horas después, luciendo como si no hubiera dormido en una semana.

—¿Y tu madre? —susurró, como si el simple hecho de hablar fuera un esfuerzo que no pudiera lograr.

—Está bien. Justo la acabo de revisar.

El fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

—Sanas a la gente transfiriéndoles tu energía vital, ¿verdad?

Potter estaba demasiado cansado para hablar, pero apretó levemente mis dedos.

—Y te tragas su muerte. Comes muerte. Harry Potter es un mortífago.

En algún momento pasado de mi vida tal vez habría sentido una tremenda satisfacción al decir eso. ¿Pero ahora? Tenía que hacer todo mi esfuerzo para no vomitar.

Eso lo despertó. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes.

—¡No! —gritó con voz ronca.

—¡Te vi! No te molestes en negarlo. Estabas absorbiendo su muerte. Pude verla en ti. Ahora comprendo por qué todo el tiempo pareces tan cansado.

—No es lo mismo. —Luchó por levantarse. Lo empujé para volver a acostarlo en la cama.

—No seas estúpido. Quédate acostado y recupérate lo más que puedas. Tenemos que aparecernos de regreso en Inglaterra mañana a más tardar o ambos estaremos en Azkaban el martes por la mañana. Sí, soy plenamente consciente del sacrificio que estás haciendo por mí, y que me parta un rayo si sé qué hacer contigo. No sé si besarte o golpearte hasta matarte.

Potter se quedó acostado sin moverse.

—¿Hiciste eso mismo en mí? —le pregunté.

—No, tú no estabas muriéndote —respondió.

—Entonces, ella sí estaba muriendo.

—Sí. Tenía un grave desequilibrio electrolítico que…

—Cállate. Te creo. Dijiste que su hígado estaba bien. ¿Eso fue mentira?

Después de un minuto, negó con la cabeza.

Me subí a la cama y me acosté a su lado, abrazándolo desde atrás, apretándolo muy fuerte. A la inversa de nuestra posición habitual.

—Escúchame bien, Harry Potter. Tienes que dejar de hacer esto. No puedes jugar a que eres dios. Sana a aquellos que puedas sanar, y a aquellos que no, déjalos partir. Y no me vengas con uno de tus seis discursos diferentes acerca de cómo no fuiste capaz de salvar a los que murieron en la guerra y que esta es una manera de reparar aquellas pérdidas. —Potter se tensó ante eso. Yo había dado en el blanco—. ¿Necesito evocar el nombre del último mago que trató de engañar a la muerte? ¿Y recordarte que fue lo que pasó cuando lo hizo?

Potter trató de girarse para encararme, pero no tuvo la energía para hacerlo.

—Esto no es como lo que hizo él —protestó con un miligramo de energía.

Puse mi mano sobre su corazón. Grandísimo insensato. No podía evitar amarlo por eso y maldecirlo por su estupidez.

—Sí, sí lo es. Es jugar a ser dios. Es demasiado parecido como para discutirlo. ¿Alguien más sabe que haces esto? ¿Aparte de mí?

—Tal vez algunos en San Mungo. Aparte de ellos, nadie más —murmuró.

Idiotas. Malditos idiotas. Sabían lo que Potter hacía y no trataban de detenerlo. Lo abracé más fuerte.

—Te diré qué es lo que va a pasar. Tu habilidad para salvar a la gente que está al borde de la muerte se hará del conocimiento público, si no es que lo ha hecho ya. Un sanador le contará a su esposa, otra se lo dirá a su esposo, y entonces esa información comenzará a regarse. La gente lo sabrá. El ministro lo sabrá. Te halagarán, te convencerán con zalamerías y luego, te pedirán que salves a Fulanito, y luego, a Menganito. Y muy pronto, todo el mundo te pedirá que salves a todo el mundo.

Esperé por alguna reacción de su parte. Pero no dijo nada.

—El ministro decidirá a quien debes salvar y a quien no. Asumiendo que tú todavía continúes con vida en ese punto, porque he visto lo que esa cosa te hace. Casi te mata, ¿no es cierto? —No me respondió nada, lo que quería decir que yo tenía razón—. Si no aceptas lo que te pidan, presionarán a tus amigos. Si tienes hijos y si la gente está lo suficientemente desesperada y tú eres lo suficientemente terco, y ambos sabemos lo terco que puedes llegar a ser, puede que esa gente los use para chantajearte. Secuestrándolos o qué se yo. O tomando a tus amigos como rehenes. Te obligarán a jugar a ser dios hasta que eso te mate. —Estaba levantando la voz, más y más, y me atrevería a decir que parecía más como si estuviese gritando y no hablando—. Porque he visto lo seductor que puede ser jugar a ser dios, y la gente jugará a ser dios por medio de ti. Y te obligarán a jugar a ser dios hasta que hayas consumido tanta muerte que termine matándote. ¡Tienes que parar! ¡Tienes que dejar que la vida y la muerte sigan su curso natural!

Tres minutos más tarde, Potter comenzó a llorar. Sin hacer ruido porque no tenía la energía para nada más.

—Ella… tu madre… habría muerto —dijo entre lágrimas.

—Lo sé —dije entre las mías.

Más tarde nos quedamos dormidos. Cuando desperté, Potter estaba observándome. El fuego iluminaba la habitación, y el color de su tez se veía mucho mejor a pesar de que sus ojos continuaban estando rojos e hinchados.

Movió los labios. "Gracias", dijo sin emitir sonido alguno.

Pasé mis manos a través de su cabello.

—De nada. Aparte del demencial peligro en el que estarían tú y tus amigos si continúas jugando a ser dios, el mundo mágico ha abusado de ti, cobrándote con creces el simple acto de vivir. Has sacrificado a tu familia y tu juventud por el bien de los demás; creo que ya es más que suficiente.

—Sí —accedió y suspiró—. ¿Sabes? Estamos a mano otra vez. Te salvé del cabrón molesto de Smith, y tú me salvaste de otro encuentro de martirio arrasador potencialmente fatal.

—¿A mano? No seas ridículo, Potter. Lo peor que me podía haber pasado si me hubiera acostado con Smith, hubiera sido sufrir un caso grave de ladillas. Compáralo a ti coqueteando otra vez con el suicidio. Necesitamos regresar a Inglaterra. ¿Crees que puedes lograrlo?

La luna comenzaba a salir ya. Sería mejor si conseguíamos hacerlo de noche. Potter asintió.

—Me despediré de mi madre y le daré instrucciones a Lindy para que me mande una lechuza en caso de que ella comience a beber otra vez, y entonces podremos desaparecernos. Tenemos seis noches antes de que tu esposa regrese. Cuando no estemos trabajando o comiendo, nos dedicaremos a follar todo el tiempo. Vas a quedarte bizco por todos los orgasmos que voy a exprimirte.

Potter se rió y me besó, dándome uno de esos besos rudos que eran todo lengua y lastimaduras. Me soltó.

—Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

—No seas tonto.

Lo tomé de la mano izquierda y le di un beso a su anillo de bodas.

* * *

Una vez que nos aparecimos de regreso a Inglaterra, yo insistí en que me prometiera que dejaría de jugar a ser dios, y le creí. Gryffindors. Puedes apostar que su palabra vale oro.

Yo cumplí con mi palabra. Fuera del trabajo, los baños y de las comidas hechas a toda prisa, follamos cada minuto de nuestro tiempo libre; fueron los cinco días más felices de mi vida.

La noche del viernes todo se fue a la mierda.

Estaban esperándome apenas salí de la chimenea. Tres de ellos: Lavender Brown, Hugo Greengrass y una morena bajita con enormes ojos castaños y mandíbula cuadrada que yo conocía pero que no conseguía ubicar… Era esa… Mi buen dios, era la hermana de Daphne, Astoria. Había crecido y tenía una apariencia, bueno, muy _determinada._ En Hogwarts, Astoria había sido una niña insulsa siempre opacada por la sombra de su hermana mayor (¡tanto de edad como de estatura!). Cobró fama cuando transformó el cabello de Pansy en una revoltosa masa de babosas en venganza de algún insulto.

—A mi oficina, Draco —ladró Hugo Greengrass.

Sin esperar respuesta, se giró sobre sus talones y caminó en dirección a su oficina. No podía ver a Hugo Greengrass sin preguntarme si algún gigante no se habría colado en su árbol genealógico. Tenía que agachar la cabeza para mirarme, y yo me consideraba alto. Astoria apenas me llegaba al hombro. Seguro había sacado más de laseñora Greengrass.

—Estás completamente jodido, Malfoy —me susurró Brown, el olor químico del desastroso permanente que se había hecho esa misma tarde, desentonando con el aroma de su empalagoso perfume.

Le hice una seña obscena con mi dedo.

Traté de mantenerme junto a ellos, pero no podía caminar así de rápido. Astoria bajó su velocidad para acompañarme, aunque no me dijo ni una sola palabra ni me dirigió ninguna mirada.

Su hermana Daphne había sido una de esas chicas grandes que escogen amigas pequeñas en lo que no es nada más que un ferviente masoquismo. Mientras que la figurita de muñeca de Pansy se quedaba así y sólo le brotaban enormes tetas y caderas, Daphne sólo aumentaba en estatura y en su forma redonda.

Así y toda la devoción que Daphne le profesaba, Pansy no era muy amable con ella. Sin importar cuántas veces Daphne le suplicó que dejara de hacerlo, Pansy insistía en llamarla con aquel horrible apodo que tenía de pequeña, "Reinita", como si la pobre fuera una perrita _spaniel _gruñona y malhumorada.

Y "Reinita" fue una de las chicas rebajadas y despreciadas por Pansy.

Para Pansy, tú eras un igual o un subordinado. Un subordinado de la más baja categoría. Por qué Daphne no la mando al infierno, sigue siendo un misterio. Yo tomé nota de que Daphne no era más que un imán para las humillaciones, y luego pasé a ignorarla. Pero, aparentemente Daphne estaba hecha de una pasta más dura de lo que yo hubiera creído, porque fue la única Slytherin que desafió abiertamente a Voldemort.

Cuando los otros tres estuvimos parados enfrente de su escritorio, Hugo tosió varias veces y jugueteó con su varita, pasándola a través de sus dedos en un tipo de tic nervioso, como si estuviera tratando de atrasar la reunión. Un "Padre" apenas audible sonó desde mi izquierda. Eso lo hizo reaccionar.

—Debes saber por qué estamos aquí, Draco.

Decidí tentar mi suerte hasta el final. Si iba a ser despedido, al menos lo iba a hacer con estilo.

—Lo siento. No tengo idea.

—No seas tan tímido —chilló Brown—. Has estado respondiendo a mis cartas. Escribiéndole a la gente las cosas más horribles. ¡En mi nombre!

Parecía inútil tratar de negarlo.

—Tienes razón. —Conté hasta tres—. Debí haber usado un alias —dije arrastrando las palabras. De nuevo conté hasta tres—. Nadie que te conozca podría haber creído que de pronto hubieras aprendido a expresarte tan bien.

Se abalanzó sobre mí dispuesta a rasguñarme. Afortunadamente, uno no ha tenido a Pansy Parkinson como mejor amiga sin aprender a defenderse de un ataque gatuno. Después de todo, _no _era en las manos donde tenía artritis, por lo que de un solo movimiento pude sostenerla de las muñecas y luego, arrojarla hacia atrás. El ruido que hizo al golpearse contra la pared fue música para mis oídos. Me giré para encarar al señor Greengrass.

—Señor, en mi defensa puedo decir que las respuestas de Lavender Brown son sólo frases trilladas y clichés, y en el mejor de los casos. Cualquier cosa más complicada que lo que hay que vestir para ir a una cita, está más allá de su capacidad. Su mal disimulada hostilidad hacia aquellos lectores que son de… —¿cómo podía decir eso sin provocar que se le cayeran los calzoncillos?—… gustos sexuales variados, la hace no apta…

—Serás cabrón —siseó Brown y de nuevo se habría lanzado en contra mía si no hubiera sido por la mirada asesina que le dirigió el señor Greengrass.

—De hecho, Lavender, el número de cartas que hemos recibido halagando tu trabajo ha aumentado un diez por ciento desde que Draco comenzó a responder la mayoría de las preguntas. Y eso sin contar que sus respuestas ni siquiera aparecen en la edición del periódico. La pregunta aquí es: si Draco está escribiendo la mayoría de las cartas, ¿qué es lo que haces tú durante todo el día? Estamos ante un cambio en nuestros recursos humanos.

Brown era tonta, pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta de que estaban a punto de ponerla de patitas en la calle.

—Astoria y yo hemos tomado la decisión de poner a Draco al frente de la sección de consultas sentimentales. Tú estarás a cargo de una nueva sección semanal de belleza. —Tal vez su primera columna podría tratar de qué hacer cuando las permanentes te quedan mal—. ¿Cuento con su aprobación para el cambio?

Se dirigió a los dos. Naturalmente, yo dije sí porque "¿por qué no?". Ella dijo que sí porque no le quedaba más remedio.

—Bien. ¿Hablamos sobre tu nueva columna? —le dijo Hugo a Lavender. Sin molestarse en esperar respuesta de su parte, porque en realidad no era una petición, Hugo se giró hacia su hija y dijo—: ¿Astoria?

—Sí, padre. Ven, Draco.

La seguí fuera de la oficina con algo de renuencia. Hubiera querido escuchar a Lavender siendo exprimida de ahí hasta Cardiff. No caminamos mucho. La oficina de Astoria estaba sólo a un par de puertas de la de su padre, y era mucho más grande y estaba mejor amueblada que la del hombre. Aparentemente, yo estaba ante la heredera.

Tan pronto como entramos, ella cerró la puerta y caminó hacia un aparador con una impresionante colección de licores.

—Todo marchó exactamente como lo planeé. Bravo. La tendré fuera del periódico en menos de seis meses. ¿Viste la permanente tan horrible que se hizo? ¿Algo de beber?

Negué con la cabeza. Un vaso de algo con la cantidad mínima de alcohol y yo caería desmayado sobre uno de los escritorios antes de las once de la noche.

—Como quieras. —Astoria se sirvió una enorme copa de _Ogden's Finest_ y se tomó la mitad de un solo trago. Se dirigió hacia un sofá que dominaba todo lo largo de la pared—. Toma asiento.

Esperé hasta que los dos estuvimos sentados antes de preguntarle lo obvio.

—Bueno, ¿debo asumir que te debo a ti este fantástico cambio en mi fortuna? ¿No queda ni un atisbo de aquella hermanita menor, tímida y cohibida?

—Ni un atisbo —aceptó Astoria con algo que parecía una sonrisa petulante. Sus agallas me recordaron a Pansy.

—Daphne está…

—Bien y tan aburrida como siempre. Ahora que nos hemos desviado del tema, ¿puedo asumir que no estás casado?

—No. Ser un antiguo mortífago no ayuda mucho a ligar, que digamos.

¿Adónde quería llegar?

—Qué bien. Cásate conmigo. —Brindó su copa hacia mí y se terminó su trago—. Mi padre odia el periódico, pero tuvo que dirigirlo porque mi abuelo insistió en ello. Pero ahora todo esa tragedia familiar se ha vuelto un tanto aburrida. Mi abuelo murió la pasada primavera. Y mientras mi padre no puede soportar el aroma de la tinta y del pergamino, yo lo adoro.

Yo podía ver el atractivo en eso. Poder. Tener que complacer sólo a tus anunciantes. ¿A quién no le gustaría eso? Mi estimación hacia Hugo Greengrass bajó varios puntos.

—¿Y?

—Necesito alguien que me ayude a dirigir el periódico, y se vería mejor si fuéramos marido y mujer. En la escuela tú eras todo un cabrón, lo que yo considero una ganancia, y también eres inteligente, elocuente y astuto. Yo soy inteligente, todavía más elocuente que tú, y tan astuta que te asustarías de comprobarlo. —Me miró de arriba abajo—. ¿Por qué no? Estás en una situación desesperada, de otro modo no estarías trabajando como conserje. Creo que haríamos una estupenda pareja.

La posibilidad de ser una vez más parte del mundo mágico, de una parte _legítima _de él…

—Soy gay —dije llanamente.

Astoria ni siquiera parpadeó, pero se arrojó el cabello por encima del hombro y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya lo sé. Daphne solía verlos a ti y a Blaise Zabini en el baño de los perfectos y luego me contaba todos los detalles, lengüetazo a lengüetazo. Eso no es un problema. De hecho, es la razón principal detrás de mi proposición. Ya que yo tengo una secretaria… —hizo una pausa—. Una devota secretaria.

Ahora sí veía claro. Una pantalla. Yo podría ser su pantalla, y ella sería la mía.

—¿Y tu devota secretaria tiene nombre?

—Faith Goyle.

Faith Goyle era una versión femenina y juvenil de Greg —devota y leal en extremo— pero con más cerebro y mejor figura.

—Quien vivirá con nosotros, ya que siempre suelo llevarme una enorme cantidad de trabajo a la casa.

—Acepto si permites que también mi madre viva con nosotros. Está exiliada en Francia. La quiero traer de regreso a Inglaterra, pero temo que el Ministerio la arreste.

—¿Tienen algún cargo contra ella?

—No. Quieren el dinero que tenemos en las cuentas bancarias de Italia. Es simple y puro acoso.

Astoria me obsequió lo que ahora sabía era su sonrisita característica.

—Entonces creo que _El Profeta _comenzará, a partir de mañana, una serie de editoriales acerca de las tácticas injustas e ilegales que el Ministerio está perpetrando en contra de ciudadanos inocentes. Tráela a casa. Tenemos abogados a sueldo. A ver si se atreven a _tratar _de arrestarla.

Fácilmente podía enamorarme de esa mujer. De manera platónica, por supuesto.

—¿Dónde viviremos?

—El Ministerio puso la Mansión Malfoy en subasta otra vez. Aparentemente, es como un elefante blanco: todo el mundo quisiera tenerla, pero es demasiado costosa en su mantenimiento para cualquiera. Nadie quería comprarla y el Ministerio casi la regaló. Mi padre me la acaba de comprar por una bagatela. Como regalo de bodas.

—Eres una diosa.

—Así es.

En esa ocasión no sonrió presuntuosa, si no que me obsequió una sonrisa genuina, con dientes y todo. Noté que lucían realmente depredadores pues tenía los incisos más puntiagudos. Justo ahí y en ese momento me hice el juramento de jamás ofenderla. Tenía que ser una enemiga formidable.

—Pero nos llevará un año al menos volverla habitable —me advirtió.

Rechacé el recuerdo de su práctica destrucción en manos de los aurores.

—Ya que estamos sincerándonos… Yo continúo siendo un paria. —Me levanté la manga para mostrarle mi marca.

La mujer tenía ovarios del tamaño de una quaffle. Le echó un vistazo, arqueó una ceja en un gesto de curiosidad, y luego le restó importancia con un impaciente movimiento de su mano.

—El tiempo se encargará de sanar eso. Te iremos integrando en la dirección del periódico de poco a poco. En diez años, a poca gente le importará que tengas la marca.

—Quiero un hijo. De otra manera, mi apellido morirá conmigo.

Por primera vez durante toda esa extraña reunión, Astoria parecía insegura. Jugueteó con su copa por un rato, arrojándola hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre su mano, golpeteando sus uñas perfectamente arregladas contra el cristal. Entonces, se decidió.

—Sólo uno. Por tu propio bien, espero que sea un niño.

—No han nacido niñas de Malfoy varón en más de cien años.

—Qué suerte para ti.

—¿Esto tiene algo que ver con las cartas?

—Sí y no. Fui yo quien se dio cuenta de que eras tú el que jugaba con la sección de consultas en tu tiempo libre. Basándome en las cartas que recibimos halagando tus consejos y dado esos fragmentos que vi, no había manera de que esa perra fuera quien estuviera escribiendo esas respuestas tan brillantes e irónicas. Sólo tuve que sumar dos más dos. Luego se me ocurrió que tú eras la solución a mi problema, y que tal vez yo era la solución al tuyo. ¿Lo soy?

—Puede ser, chica lista. ¿En dónde viviremos mientras está terminada la Mansión?

—Tengo un enorme apartamento en el Callejón Diagon. Con espacio suficiente para los cuatro.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Veinte? ¿No crees que estás un poco vieja como para dirigir un periódico?

—Cumplí veintiuno la semana pasada, y desde que nací estoy vieja.

La tomé de la blusa y tiré de ella hasta que estuvimos apenas a unos centímetros de distancia.

—No voy a ser tu perro faldero.

—Por fin muestras algo de huevos.

—Jódeme y te mataré.

—Jódeme y te mataré.

Astoria era grandiosa, y para mi buena suerte, también era absolutamente mujer y gay.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hay que arreglar unos papeles. El miércoles sería lo más pronto posible.

—Hecho.

—Hecho.

La solté y ella se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sillón.

—Ahora sí te aceptaré ese trago —ronroneé.

* * *

Cuando regresé a Grimmauld Place vía red flu la mañana siguiente, estaba a punto de un ataque de nervios. Eufórico pero devastado ante el prospecto de escapar de mi infierno post-Azkaban. Debido a Potter. Quien podía tocarme la nuca con un solo dedo y yo no podía evitar rendirme ante él. Completamente. Todo el tiempo.

Él estaba en casa. En la mesa de la cocina, junto a una taza de té todavía caliente y sin terminar, estaba un rollo de pergamino.

Y eso lo resolvió.

* * *

Lo encontré en lo que debió de haber sido el viejo cuarto de Black. El romance fatal que Ginny Weasley sostenía con los empapelados de flores, no había alcanzado a llegar ahí. Metida debajo de los aleros del techo, esa buhardilla con cara al norte estaba sombría y húmeda en ese mes de octubre, dios sabría cómo se pondría en pleno invierno. Dada la terrible relación entre Black y su madre, mi tía abuela, toda una leyenda dentro de la familia, me pregunté si él habría elegido ese cuarto para estar lo más lejos posible de las invectivas de la arpía o si lo habrían obligado a quedarse ahí.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas con pósters descoloridos de bandas de rock muggles y olían a hipogrifo, lo juro por dios. Prefiero no saber cómo llegaron a tener semejante aroma.

Potter estaba sentado encima del colchón desnudo y tenía la cabeza entre las manos.

Dejé caer el pergamino sobre su regazo. Él lo tomó y lo hizo una bola, arrojándola al piso y negándose a verme a la cara.

—Sé que esto va a sonar como si de repente me hubiera vuelto loco de atar, pero no es así. Anoche, Astoria Greengrass me pidió que me casara con ella. Y acepté.

Ante eso, Potter levantó la mirada. No pude leer su expresión. Su cara estaba oculta entre las sombras.

—Al menos de que haya malinterpretado completamente sus palabras, tu esposa ha cedido. —Señalé al pergamino que estaba en el suelo—. Hijos. Familia. Es lo que quieres —le recordé.

—Sí —dijo débilmente.

Me di la vuelta y emprendí mi camino hacia las escaleras. Necesitaba empacar. Podía quedarme dos días en mi agujero infestado de moho en el Callejón Knockturn.

—Y tú. ¿Es esto lo que quieres? ¿Cómo vas a…? —Potter dejó la pregunta en el aire.

—Voy a cerrar los ojos y a meterla —dije arrastrando las palabras—. Astoria ha accedido a darme un hijo. ¿Después de eso? Cada quién hará lo suyo.

—¿Ligando en los bares cabroncetes como Smith? —espetó.

—Sí —siseé.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy! ¿Y si Ginny no hubiera…?

¡Eso era el colmo! En cinco pasos yo había cruzado el cuarto, lo cogí de la ropa y comencé a sacudirlo.

—Sí, aun así. Esto es una oportunidad para mí, grandísimo egoísta. Es mi única oportunidad de tener una familia, y voy a tomarla. De volver a formar parte de este mundo que tanto amo. Que me odia. Que escupe sobre mí. Y aquí está una pequeña rendija de oportunidad que podría cambiar eso. Y a pesar de que si tu esposa hubiera aceptado tus condiciones ahora o en diez años, el punto es que yo jamás podré darte hijos, grandísimo imbécil. Jamás.

Lo solté, toda mi furia convirtiéndose en la más pura desesperanza. Potter tiró de mí y me sentó a su lado en la cama. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Mientras observaba el sol matutino levantarse sobre el horizonte, Potter peinó mi cabello con sus dedos.

—No puedo darte hijos, y tú no podrás ser feliz sin ellos —repetí.

Tirando de mí para abrazarme, dijo en un susurro ahogado:

—No, tienes razón. —Me besó, presionando su boca abierta y caliente contra mi cuello en esa manera lenta y provocadora que me volvía loco—. Draco —me llamó por mi nombre por primera vez en su vida—. Nos quedan un día y una noche. Di _mi _nombre —me exigió.

—Harry —susurré.

—Dilo cuando te corras. —Deslizó una mano bajo mi camisa y comenzó a acariciarme un pezón.

Asentí y gemí.

—Dilo cuando me folles —me ordenó.

* * *

Tuve mis momentos. Oscuros momentos, cuando cada vez que abría la boca, sólo emitía un gruñido. Noches cuando no podía dormir sin haberme bebido primero un par de copas de brandy. Cuando me arrepentía. El trato tan satisfactorio con Astoria, la restauración de la Mansión Malfoy, mi reunión con mi madre, y el dolorosamente lento pero asegurado éxito de mi reintegración al mundo mágico… todo eso no podía compararse con una sonrisa tímida y una boca salvaje.

Pero entonces, cargué a mi hijo, quien a pesar de tener el regordete aspecto de un recién nacido, no podía ocultar lo que sería una muy afilada barbilla. Mi hijo. _Mi hijo._

Mi madre se paró junto a mí y acarició la mejilla del bebé con su dedo sonrosado.

—Déjame cargarlo, Draco. Es la viva imagen de tu padre.

Los ojos grises parpadearon.

—Sí, lo es —mentí.

**Fin**

O no…


	7. Epílogo

**E P Í L O G O  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Domingo 1° de septiembre del 2017, 3:56 pm_ **

Draco:

Hoy te vi en la plataforma de la estación. Tu hijo es la viva imagen de ti. Guapísimo.

No te molestes en negarlo. Tus rodillas te están matando. Me tomé la libertad de mirar tu expediente, y me cuesta creer que estés consultándote con el charlatán de Grayson. Ese imbécil no podría reconocer un hueso patelar ni aunque lo pateara en las bolas. El miércoles a las tres tengo una cita disponible. Por favor, ven a verme. Cuando menos podré mandarte con otro sanador que sepa lo que está haciendo.

Saludos,

Harry.

** _Domingo 1° de septiembre del 2017, 9:13 pm_ **

Potter:

¡No puedo creer tu atrevimiento! ¿Existe en ese hospital algo llamado confidencialidad médica? Ser el director de San Mungo no te da el derecho de andar husmeando en mis expedientes.

Malfoy.

** _Lunes 2 de septiembre del 2017, 8:13 am_ **

Draco:

Te duelen, ¿cierto?

Harry.

** _Lunes 2 de septiembre del 2017, 8:33 am_ **

Sí.

** _Lunes 2 de septiembre del 2017, 9:48 am_ **

Entonces deja de actuar como un tonto. Te veré el miércoles a las tres.

** _Lunes 2 de septiembre del 2017, 10:15 am_ **

No, el miércoles no. Ese día tengo una reunión fuera del país. Puedo verte el viernes a la hora del almuerzo. Al mediodía.

Un examen médico y nada más. Esta lechuza se autodestruirá en cinco segundos.

Draco.

** _Lunes 2 de septiembre del 2017, 10:28 am_ **

Draco:

Por supuesto que será sólo un examen médico y nada más, jodida reinona del drama. En los últimos trece años te he visto sólo seis veces y siempre desde la distancia. Tu virtud está a salvo conmigo. Esto es puramente profesional. Necesito pruebas para despedir a Grayson, y basándome en tu manera de caminar, las he encontrado. Esta lechuza se autodestruirá en cinco horas.

Harry.

* * *

** _Jueves 2 de junio del 2024, 1:17 pm._ **

—Estarán bien.

—Típico de ti decir eso. Pasar dos meses en Europa. ¡Ellos solos! ¡Y sólo tienen dieciocho años! ¿Viajar en tren hasta San Petersburgo, fingiendo que son muggles? ¿Eurotunel? ¿Necesitamos más evidencia de que los muggles están locos? Les ponen nombres a sus túneles. Desearía poder enojarme con Al por toda esta alocada confabulación, pero la culpa es de Pi. ¿_De dónde _le viene esta fascinación por los muggles? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? Los trasladores y la aparición son suficientemente buenos para nosotros, ¿por qué para él no…? ¿Por qué no me callas? Estoy despotricando. Van a llover quejas en la recepción de que hay un hombre en la habitación 412 sufriendo un ataque de histeria.

—Me estoy divirtiendo mucho escuchándote camino a tu ataque de histeria.

—¿Y así te consideras un sanador? Más bien pareces terrorista. —Le di un pellizco en el trasero—. Y no te atrevas a gritar por eso. No duele para nada. Sólo para que lo sepas, nunca le perdonaré a tu hijo el ridículo apodo que le puso al mío. Pi. No puedo soportarlo.

Su risa me hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

—Tú también le dices así todo el tiempo.

—¡Lo sé! Es por eso que me molesta tanto. Mi hijo _es_ un Pi. Además, agradecería un poco de honestidad de su parte. ¿Piensan que somos estúpidos o qué? Es obvio para cualquiera con dos ojos que ellos están profundamente enamorados el uno del otro. ¿Creen que nos importa? Está claro que el apellido Malfoy estaba destinado a desaparecer. Jugué con el destino y…

—Draco, ¿por qué estás tan gruñón? Nos lo dirán cuando tengan que decirlo. Con respecto a su viaje, los dos llevan sus varitas consigo, los dos son muy listos... —Yo estaba con el humor de una mamá gallina a la que le han quitado sus pollitos, así que no dije nada, sólo lo miré con furia—… y cuando los abracé para despedirme de ellos, les puse un encantamiento de localización a cada uno, así que no deberías preocuparte. Ya vi que eso te hizo sonreír.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que eres un santo? —gruñí.

—¿Por qué no admites que la razón por la que estás tan gruñón es porque las rodillas te están matando, y que ya es tiempo de que te sometas a esa cirugía de implantes de la que hablamos? Haremos una operación, esperaremos seis meses, y luego haremos la otra. Chang es una cirujana brillante, una pionera en combinar técnicas muggles con la medicina mágica y…

—Ya he escuchado ese discurso antes.

—¿Entonces, qué dices? Por favor. No soporto verte sufrir este dolor.

Había estado postergando eso indefinidamente. Era hora. Aun con los encantamientos de Harry, las rodillas me dolían cuando le hacía una mamada, y follarlo era impensable. El sexo era tan necesario como respirar, al menos para mí, y cuando te has relegado a no darle a tu pareja nada más que pajas porque moverse es toda una agonía, entonces es hora de ir pensando en suicidarte. O de hacerte la maldita cirugía. Asentí.

—Genial, voy a hacerte la cita. ¿Quieres un poco de alivio?

Asentí otra vez.

—¿Te acuerdas de aquel escándalo que te conté? ¿El que se estaba gestando en la oficina de los aurores? —le pregunté a Harry mientras él conjuraba un poco de cartílago temporal en mis rodillas—. Mañana tendrá la página principal del periódico. Se va a armar la gorda. Creo que no voy a estar disponible durante mucho tiempo.

—Mmmm. ¿Astoria y Faith siguen en el campo?

—No, están en el apartamento. Los escándalos son el elemento vital de Astoria. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada. ¿Draco?

Levanté la mirada. Harry tenía ese tono en su voz. El tono que hacía que mi estómago diera un vuelco y no en la manera buena como cuando sé que estoy a punto de recibir una mamada.

—Ginny y yo nos estamos divorciando. —No tenía que haberme sorprendido, pero así fue. Hacía siglos que no había nada entre ellos dos, pero como tenían a los niños y eso—… Aunque no lo concretaremos hasta que Lily termine el colegio.

Había estado tan preocupado por Pi y Al, por la noticia que iba a revelarse al día siguiente, y por las rodillas que me habían estado doliendo tanto, que no me había parado a tomar nota de las ojeras que Harry estaba luciendo. Toqué su mejilla con una mano.

—Lo siento. ¿Estar casada con el vencedor de señores oscuros no fue tan genial como ella creyó que sería?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Ni un poco. Para ella, mi aureola está bastante deslustrada. Pero seguimos siendo jóvenes. Además, ella cree que soy gay.

—Diez puntos para Gryffindor. —Habría esperado que Harry se riera un poco ante eso, pero no lo hizo—. En lo que a mí respecta, creo que tu aureola todavía sigue estando muy brillante.

—Lo sé. —Me acarició la cadera con una mano tibia—. Me… me gustaría… ¿podemos…?

—No, absolutamente no. —Quite su mano—. Ni tú ni yo vamos a hacer esto del conocimiento público. Francamente, a Astoria no podría importarle menos, pero apenas tengo cinco años en los que nadie de la calaña de Weasley me deja con el saludo en la boca delante de la gente. No hay manera de que pueda evitar que tus fanáticos y adoradores crean que el villano aquí soy yo. Y aunque yo ya he encarado este tipo de censura antes, y aunque tú vales la pena que tenga que encararla de nuevo, tengo que pensar en Pi. Él no sufrirá el mismo infierno sólo porque a ti y a mí nos gusta chupar pollas. No permitiré que él pase lo que yo he tenido que pasar.

—Dra…

—¡No! Tú no sabes cómo es…

—Oh, por amor de dios. ¿Has olvidado que yo fui acusado de ser el heredero de Slytherin?

—Eso no fue nada. ¡Nada! —Jesús, Harry a veces era tonto—. Eso sucedió en Hogwarts y los que te despreciaron eran sólo doscientas personas, la mayoría de ellas niños inmaduros. No voy a permitir que mi hijo sea vapuleado por todo el mundo sólo porque su padre tiene un encaprichamiento contigo.

Harry comenzó a hacer pucheros.

—Deja de hacer eso —le dije.

—Un encaprichamiento. Sólo un encaprichamiento.

Puse los ojos en blanco y le di una nalgada.

—Sí, un encaprichamiento. Un encaprichamiento que ha durado nada más y nada menos que veinte años.

—¿Me deseaste durante todos esos años en los que no pudimos vernos?

—Ya te lo he dicho mil veces. Sí. Durante todos esos años me masturbaba sólo con tu puro recuerdo.

—Lo sé —suspiró—. Sólo necesitaba escucharlo. Me siento tan solo, Draco. —Se acomodó sobre mi hombro, algo que era muy inusual en él. Normalmente yo era el que se acurrucaba contra él—. Quiero despertar contigo todas la mañanas y no sólo porque suceda que los dos estamos en Nueva York asistiendo a convenciones diferentes y nos estamos quedando en el mismo hotel. En realidad, estoy verdaderamente harto de verte sólo en los hoteles. ¿Draco? —dijo en voz baja.

—Soy una persona con quien es horrible vivir. Pregúntale a Astoria. Esa mujer es una santa.

—No me creo eso.

—¿Y qué pasará con Weasley?

—Ese jugoso cheque donado a la investigación sobre la licantropía ayudó mucho. Ron sólo quiere que yo sea feliz, y él sabe que lo de Gin y yo ya no estaba funcionando. ¿Todavía lo odias? Por tu actitud, no parece.

Le di un suave coscorrón.

—Soy Slytherin. Por supuesto que lo odio. Simplemente que no me gano nada siendo desagradable con él. Sólo sería contraproducente para mí, y eso es exactamente lo que él está deseando. Mi meta a largo plazo es asesinarlo con pura amabilidad. —Miré hacia Harry—. _No _estoy bromeando. Ya has visto lo frustrado que se pone cuando yo me porto atento con él. Dos años más y apuesto a que conseguiré que le dé un bonito y mortal ataque al corazón.

Harry me dio un coscorrón en respuesta.

—Serás cabrón. Pero Ron es mucho más duro de roer de lo que crees. Cuando me salga de la casa, ¿por qué no compro un apartamento cerca del tuyo? Ahora que lo recuerdo, tú eres el dueño de todo el edificio donde está tu apartamento. Véndeme uno. No tenemos que hacerlo público. Yo tampoco quiero que Pi o Al, o Lily o _James_ tengan que sufrir el rechazo social por culpa de esto.

—James, ese cabroncete arrogante, se pondrá furioso.

—Oye, estás hablando de mi hijo…

—El cual es un cabroncete arrogante. A Al no le importará, y Lily te lo perdonará. Tarde o temprano. Le doy cinco años de plazo. James, en cambio, quizá nunca te lo perdone. ¿Vale la pena eso con tal de estar conmigo?

—Mis hijos adoran a Pi. También James lo adora a pesar de que hace su mejor esfuerzo por negarlo. Si Pi nos da su bendición, y sé que lo hará, los otros tres harán lo mismo. Todo saldrá bien —dijo con confianza. Eso es lo que tenía Harry: una vez que estaba determinado a conseguir algo, no podías detenerlo. Y yo que creía que _yo _era terco—. Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no pones tu apartamento dentro de la subasta de caridad? Seguramente el impuesto deducible te será de utilidad y adorarás la atención que te darán por la donación. Te gusta tanto la publicidad que me sorprende que esto no se te hubiera ocurrido antes. Esto es lo que haremos: San Mungo celebra su baile de caridad, tú donas tu apartamento para la subasta, yo pujo por él, me lo gano y lo compro, y luego, me mudo ahí cuando el divorcio se haya completado. San Mungo se quedará con mi dinero y _El Profeta _cacareará tu filantropía a todo lo alto. Astoria tendrá publicidad para su diario, y yo te tendré a ti. Podremos vivir juntos y nadie se dará cuenta. Astoria y Faith pueden quedarse con el apartamento de arriba. Poco a poco tú y yo nos dejaremos ver juntos, luego, un poco más, y luego, mucho más, y tarde o temprano la gente se acostumbrará a la idea y nosotros estaremos juntos. Al fin.

El hecho de que esa conversación fuera casi la misma que Astoria y yo habíamos tenido aquella vez que me propuso matrimonio, no me pasó desapercibido. Adoraba y odiaba cuando Harry sufría esos accesos de valentía demencial.

—Eres un cabrón astuto, Harry Potter.

—¿No sabías que el sombrero seleccionador quería ponerme en Slytherin? —sonrió maliciosamente mientras tiraba de mí para acercarme a él.

—¿Y _ahora _me lo dices?

**Fin**

Ahora sí, de verdad.


End file.
